Bridging the Gap
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Sequel to Watch and Learn: After learning what the future may hold, everyone returns to Auradon Prep. Now they must work to ensure that the future they saw is not the future they have in store. Along the way, friendships will grow and relationships will strengthen. But knowledge changes people. Is it possible to truly change the future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything other than this plot (and a few OCs but they're free to borrow at any time). **

**So here it is-the sequel to Watch and Learn! I honestly can't believe how much you guys liked the first one-we're about three reviews away from 1000 at the time of writing this author's note! **

**I really hope you guys enjoy and please let me know your thoughts! Feedback is always appreciated! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

When the flash of light cleared, all the people who had attended Parent's Day found they had arrived safely back at Auradon Prep, exactly where they had been before the Blue Fairy had arrived. The only new additions were Dizzy and Hadie; both of whom stared around in wonder at the beauty of Auradon Prep before wincing and putting a hand over their eyes to shield it from the sun.

Mal couldn't help but smile softly as Kitty and Macaria offered the two younger kids sunglasses. Where they got them would be anyone's guess.

"Your majesties," the Blue Fairy bowed her head, having not noticed the interaction between the kids. "I pray that what I showed you does not come to pass."

"If it does, it will not be because of me or my family," Queen Belle promised, and her husband nodded. The Blue Fairy smiled and then looked at Mal.

"Should you need any assistance with your powers, I am a call away," she promised. "Though Fairy Godmother might be closer should you need emergency assistance."

Mal stared at the Blue Fairy in shock. She was seriously offering help with her magic? Mastering it and avoiding things like magical exhaustion?

"Thank you, Blue Fairy," Mal said after a moment. "I appreciate that more than you know."

The Blue Fairy gave the young girl a warm smile before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Okay, I know she's amazing and everything but could she cool it with the blinding light?" Carlos asked as he rubbed his eyes, causing everyone to laugh and eased the tension. Everyone quickly broke off to do what they were doing before Queen Leah's tirade; leaving Mal, Dizzy, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Hadie standing with Queen Belle, King Adam/Beast, and Prince Ben.

"So, how about lunch?" Ben asked as he clapped his hands together.

"What about—?"

"We can worry about that after lunch, dear," Belle told her husband, resting a hand on his arm.

"Mal, is there anything you can't eat?" Ben asked, ignoring his parents to focus on his girlfriend. All the students had filled out allergy cards before the start of school but since the Isle kids came in late, they didn't get the chance.

"What do you mean?" Mal responded, looking at the other Isle kids in confusion. "We ate whatever we got our hands on back home."

"What about allergies?" Ben prodded, feeling a twinge of sadness as Mal referred to the Isle as 'home' but it made sense. They'd only been in Auradon for about a month. "Like nuts, eggs, dairy, that sort of thing?"

Mal still stared at him as if he had three heads. "Ben, we ate whatever we could get. If we were allergic, if it was rotten—"

"Which, considering it was most likely trash, it was about 90 percent of the time," Evie added.

"We'd be punished for turning our nose up at food," Mal finished. Ben and his parents looked at the six in shock. Ben couldn't help but wonder how many kids died on the Isle because they were forced to eat something they were allergic to. Looking at Dizzy and Hadie, Ben made a promise to himself to bring more kids with the next group. They needed to get out of there.

"Mal, you will never have to worry about that here," Ben told her after a few minutes of silence, taking her hand.

Mal gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Ben."

"Excuse me, your highness," Anita's voice rang out and it was then that everyone realized that there were four families standing close to them, waiting for a lull in the conversation.

"Yes Anita?" Belle asked, giving the woman a kind smile. Anita turned to face Belle as she had previously addressed Ben.

"Well, we—my husband and I—we were wondering if Carlos would like to join us for lunch?" Anita said, faltering a little as the boy in question looked at her in shock. It clearly was not something he had expected.

"I see," Belle said, the smile staying in place. "Carlos?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Carlos asked, looking back at her. It was then that Belle realized how young Carlos really was compared to the others. It might have been the lack of food, it might have been having Cruella as a mother. But whatever it was broke Belle's heart and she knew there was nothing she could do to repay those children for being forced on the Isle simply because they were born.

They could never get those years back. For the younger ones, like Dizzy and Hadie, it wouldn't be so bad since they could grow up in Auradon. But for the teens, the ones practically adults already, there was no getting back the childhood they lost.

"It's up to you," Belle told him. "All of you," she added, looking at the others. "I won't make you do something you're not comfortable with."

The Isle six were silent, looking at each other as if seeking confirmation. On the Isle, leaving your group could be dangerous though it could also be dangerous here in Auradon as well.

"I'll go," Carlos said, breaking the silence. "As long as Dude can come too."

"I think you'll find that we will always invite a dog into our lives," Anita told him, a great big grin on her face. Carlos chuckled and Mal watched him walk off. She couldn't help the small sliver of worry that burrowed into her stomach; this was the first time they'd gone off alone since Leah's tirade.

"Dizzy?" Kitty asked but it was all the older girl needed to say as Dizzy almost jumped toward the Charming family, keeping her distance from Chad. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiastic response from the younger girl. Ben caught Cinderella's eye and he knew that he would be meeting with her at some point to make Dizzy's place in Auradon a permanent one.

"Evie, I know our families have their differences," Snow White said, her high voice lowered from nerves. "Still, if it's alright with you, I should like to get to know the closest thing I have to a sister."

Eve stared at the older royal in shock for a few minutes before nodding. "I would enjoy that very much, your highness."

Snow beamed and the two step-sisters walked off where the rest of Snow's family waited.

Mal subtly grabbed Hadie's hand and hoped that Wonder Breath wouldn't get the idea to invite Hadie to eat with his family. She also hoped he wouldn't get the idea to invite her to eat with him as well. Now that cousin Herc knew the truth, Mal knew an invite was coming at some point.

"Mal?" Ben's voice broke through her thoughts and Mal blinked to bring herself back. Jay had already left with Emir, leaving only Mal and Hadie facing the royal family.

"Well then," Belle smiled. "Guess it'll be a smaller group for lunch. All the better; allows for a better chance to get to know one another."

Did Belle ever have a moment when she could turn it off? Mal thought before following them to a nearby table.

"Hadie, order anything you want," Mal told her brother, helping him onto the bench. He was built small, like Carlos, and Isle living didn't help matters.

"Anything?" Hadie asked, his eyes wide as he observed everything that was offered. Queen Belle couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Mal asked as she walked over to the queen.

"Never give a young child the anything choice," Belle advised. "They go straight for the junk food."

Mal shrugged. "Like I said, on the Isle we don't really get choices when picking through the trash. Getting more than one meal was usually reserved for birthdays or if your parents were especially powerful, like my mother, Evie's mom, Jay's dad, and Hadie's dad."

Belle's smile faltered at that and Mal couldn't help but be glad to see Belle was human after all. If anything ended up coming out of this whole mess, Mal knew the kids of the Isle would finally get some better food. She hoped.

"Now Mal," Belle told her, changing the subject a bit to drive away the awkwardness, and bringing Mal out of her thoughts. "I will insist that you not eat only strawberries for lunch."

"Yes, your majesty," Mal nodded, showing Belle the respect she deserved.

"None of that," Belle told her with a small chuckle. "When it's just us, or around my family, I insist you call me Belle."

Mal blinked in shock; that was not something she had been expecting. Belle had only just met Mal that day and already they were on a first name basis?

"Yes your—er Queen Belle," Mal said and Belle gave her a kind smile. Honestly Mal thought Belle couldn't give any other kind of smile.

"Close enough," Belle told her, her eyes shining in amusement.

"Belle?" Adam/Beast called from what looked to be a private tent and Mal looked around, confused. When had they left the table they were at before?

"I thought we were eating outside?" Mal asked, looking for Hadie, who Mal thought was still on the bench.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't," Belle told her as they walked toward the tent. "Security."

"But all the villains—"

"All the major villains," Belle corrected. "Some, like Morgana, escaped the round up."

Mal nodded, understanding what Belle had told her. "Why haven't they attacked yet? Not to brag, but the daughter of Maleficent would be a huge target for anyone wanting to rally forces. My mother's not exactly popular even if she is powerful."

"Well, in Morgana's case, it's hard to rally forces as an ice cube," Belle quipped. "We now know where most of the villains are who escaped but it's fairly certain that they won't attack from self-preservation alone. However, all of us royals present a tempting target, hence the tent."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Mal asked, and Belle looked over at her.

"You are going to be a part of Ben's life, and I'd rather there not be secrets between the two of you," Belle said. "As King, Ben will have advisers but you will be able to provide a perspective that no one else has."

"I never thought of it like that," Mal told her, waiving to Ben and began making her way toward him. However, upon seeing Mal, the sea of people parted; leaving a clear path.

"Sometimes, being the daughter of Hades and Maleficent has its perks," Mal muttered. Quickly making her way to Ben's table, she couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend hugged her.

"What took you so long?" Adam/Beast asked his wife after creating her the same way Ben had greeted Mal, adding a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, just girl talk dear," Belle told him with a chuckle as Hadie walked up with a plate that was towering with food. It was clear that the young boy's eyes were bigger than his stomach.

"Did you save some food for us, Hadie?" Mal chuckled.

"You said I could have anything!"

"Yeah but I didn't mean everything!" Mal shook her head. "I guess I'll go and get my food."

"I hope you don't mind Mal, but I ordered for you," Ben told her. "There's still plenty of food at the buffet if you'd rather have that."

Mal couldn't help but relax as Ben said that. The last thing she wanted was to be by herself with all these royals. Sure, many of them were good but there could still be some that sided with Leah.

"So, should we address—?"

"Let's just enjoy lunch, dear," Belle told her husband. "I take it our usual lunch is on the way?"

"Beef ragu, cheese soufflé," Adam/Beast told her. "For dessert, pie and pudding on flambé."

"That's your usual?" Mal asked in shock. She couldn't imagine eating that much in one meal. Belle and Adam/Beast looked at each other and then laughed.

"No Mal, our usual is one or the other," Adam/Beast told her as the laughter faded. "Belle normally gets the beef ragu, I normally get the cheese soufflé."

"That makes a lot more sense," Mal told him, trying to keep the meal from feeling awkward. Thankfully, the appetizer arrived at that very moment so any uncomfortable silence could be hidden by eating.

"I see your friend Evie's enjoying herself," Belle said after a few minutes, looking over at one of the tables. Mal blinked and saw that Evie was, in fact, at one of the tables with Snow White's family; laughing at something that Emma or Neal had told her. Looking further, Mal saw Dizzy and Jay at two separate tables, both seemingly enjoying themselves yet you could tell a bit of discomfort if you knew how to look.

Which Mal did. One didn't survive long on the Isle or as Maleficent's daughter if they didn't know how to read body language.

"Most of the royals tend to pick this tent because it's roomy and prevents us from being on top of one another," Belle explained, unaware of Mal's gaze. "Anita, Rodger, and Carlos are probably in a more animal friendly tent so Dude can roam. We'll probably see them in a bit. But for now, eat."

It was then that the food arrived for the others and Mal couldn't help but gasp at the wide variety available to her. Foods she hadn't even thought of were sitting on the table, calling her name.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I ordered a bit of everything," Ben shrugged. "I thought it'd be better than just eating strawberries for lunch."

"You know, your mom made me promise not to do that," Mal told him while snatching a strawberry off his plate with a smirk. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You tried to eat the whole plate of strawberries on our date," Ben chuckled. "Speaking of, I was wondering if at some point when all this craziness dies down, you would maybe want to go on a second date?"

Mal blinked, slightly shocked. "Are you sure?" Mal asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Ben told her, a small half smile forming. "I'd like to know more about you—other than what we learned on our first date. And the film."

Mal chuckled. "Sure, Ben."

Ben grinned and went back to his food, causing Mal to chuckle before going back to her's. All around, people were laughing and having an all around good time. Mal watched as Kitty Charming poured what looked to be melted ice cream over Chad's head and yet somehow her parents never noticed her. Kitty caught Mal's eye and winked.

_I like her,_ Mal thought with an inward smirk. Sure, she liked being good but a little rule breaking now and then never hurt anyone. Besides, Chad deserved that and more for how he treated Evie.

"Where's Leah?" Adam/Beast asked, his voice soft as if not to carry; catching Mal's attention as she too scanned the room for Audrey's grandmother. "I thought she would have said something unpleasant by now."

"I believe Aurora informed me her mother wasn't feeling well and so needed to head back to her castle to lie down," Ben said, his voice pleasant as to show respect to an elder but Mal could hear a bit of steel in her boyfriend's voice. "We also will not be seeing her next year for Parents' Day."

"Nice," Hadie grinned, picking his head as he heard what Ben had said. Mal chuckled as she saw Hadie's face covered in the sauce that had covered his steak.

"Did you bathe in the stuff?" Mal asked, handing her brother a napkin. Hadie grabbed the napkin and cleaned off his face, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Thought they didn't take the Isle out of you?" He asked.

"We're surrounded by royals, you fool," Mal whispered to her brother. "Some who might think like Leah and think we need to go back to the Isle."

Hadie nodded as he realized what his sister meant. "Good point," he said. "I didn't think about that."

"You're ten," Mal said, her voice flat. "If you did think about that, I'd be scared."

Hadie couldn't help but laugh and Mal ruffled her brother's hair, turning back to her boyfriend and his family.

"Mal," Belle said. "I have a group of friends who would like to introduce themselves to you. Would you like to meet them?"

Mal paused. "Why me?" She asked. Other than being Hades and Maleficent's daughter, there was nothing all that special about her. At least, nothing that would make friends of Belle's want to meet her.

"They'll explain," Belle said, giving Mal a calming smile. "If you don't want to, I completely understand. It's been a tiring day for all of us."

Mal thought it over; Belle had just given her an out. But something told her that wouldn't be the end of it and she would have to meet these friends sooner or later.

"No thank you," Mal said. "I'm fine to meet them now."

"Great!" Belle stood up and helped Mal out of the seat as it had gotten jammed against the wall. Oddly enough, the group of friends was just a few feet away from their table. Mal could still see the top of Ben's head.

"Hi Mal," Rapunzel said with a grin and Mal gave an inward sigh of relief. It was already people who she knew and more importantly had seen the film so they knew everything that was going on.

"Hello your majesties," Mal said, trying to remain as polite as possible. There was still some anti-Isle sentiment and Mal didn't want to be the reason that sentiment gained any traction.

"You don't have to do that," Eugene chuckled. "Not with this group."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, taking an offered seat next to Rapunzel. Looking around the table, she saw Kristoff, Aladdin, Tiana, Cinderella, Snow White, a red haired woman, Dmitri and, for some reason, Aurora.

"This is a group of all of us who were either not royal at birth or were royal but unaware of that status for most of our lives," Rapunzel said. "It was co-founded by myself, Eugene and Belle."

"I, myself, am a recent member," the red haired woman said, reaching to shake Mal's hand. "I'm Anastasia Romanov."

"I take it you gave your full name to avoid confusion with Anastasia Tremaine?" Mal asked, returning the handshake. When she got her hand back, Mal had to rub it out due to the royal's grip. She was a little confused as everyone knew about the revolution in Anastasia's kingdom but Mal kept her mouth shut.

"Belle, I want to talk to you later about my step sister," Cinderella stated. "And Dizzy, as well."

"Very well," Belle nodded. "I'm free tomorrow at one. Does that work for you?"

"Kit and I should be free then as well," Cinderella smiled. "I'm sorry to take us off track."

Mal looked around. "Why am I here? Other than the fact you all wanted to meet me?"

"The royal life is hard," Eugene said with no buffer to ease into the conversation. "A lot of us needed to learn how to navigate it on our own. I was lucky in that Blondie was learning with me but the rest of us, not so much."

"It's why we set up the group," Rapunzel told Mal, grabbing the younger girl's hand. "We'd like to you be a member—a junior member to start with."

"What? Why?" Mal exclaimed.

"You're Ben's girlfriend," Aurora spoke up. "That's going to require a bunch of meetings, dances, appearances where all eyes are on you. Waiting for you to mess up."

"You really know how to talk to kids, don't you?" Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't think this should be sugarcoated," Aurora told him. "We've all be there, we know what it's like. I don't believe there are reporters on the Isle so Mal wouldn't be familiar with being hounded by them, flashbulbs bursting in your eyes."

Mal stared at the princess in shock. That honestly sounded horrible and this was going to be her life now? People waiting for her to make a mistake?

"That won't happen," Belle's voice cut through the panic clouding Mal's brain. "Ever since Ben started at Auradon Prep, we set strict rules that the press is not to step foot on campus. Those rules are going to be reinforced now."

Aurora blinked and then looked at Mal, who's face had paled slightly at the implied pressure. "Oh gods, Mal! I am so sorry. I guess a bit of my mother slipped out there. You'll be fine. But that's why the group is here—to help in case the pressure gets too much. I know I'm talking to one of the members at least twice a week in dealing with the pressure, and I've birthed two kids!"

"Sugar, we just want to make sure you're happy," Tiana said, reaching over and taking Mal's hand. "You're sixteen, you shouldn't have to worry about anything but spending time with your friends, school and your sweet boyfriend."

"Thank you Tiana," Mal gave the princess a small smile.

"Anytime," Tiana returned the smile. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about sending some fresh made food to the Isle. Do you know when a good time to talk to you and Ben would be?"

Mal blinked, she didn't expect that at all. "Uh…."

"Ben's free on Wednesday around 10," Belle told Tiana, closing what looked like a date book. "I keep a copy of Ben's calendar in case I want to stop by and surprise him," she explained to Mal, who was staring at the date book in confusion. "But this is a good lesson. Always have an answer ready, even if it's just 'let me check and get back to you."

"Oh," Mal said softly. She didn't realize that had been a lesson. She thought Tiana was serious.

"Belle, honey, maybe that wasn't the best time," Tiana said, looking at Mal. "Mal, I'm serious. You, me and Ben, we're going to sit down and make a menu of things to send to the Isle. Those kids need more than garbage and I don't care who doesn't like it."

Mal couldn't help but give the princess a big smile. "Do you mind if I bring Evie? She's a good cook herself. With all the kids on the Isle, you're going to need some help."

"The more the merrier," Tiana told her.

"Rose and Rachel love to bake so they'll probably join," Rapunzel chimed in. "Heck, I'll join as well!"

A thought floated into Mal's head and she gave a slight frown; an action that was not missed by Tiana.

"Mal? Everything okay?"

"I was just—never mind, it's nothing," Mal told her. It was Tiana's turn to frown.

"We don't judge here," Tiana told her. "Well, unless it's Kristoff crying over a palace made of ice."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that story!" Kristoff shouted, causing Mal to chuckle.

"Well, it's just that, and I really appreciate the offer, but shouldn't it be more of a priority to get the kids off the Isle rather than get them good food?" Mal asked, looking at Belle. "The food will run out and not every child will get some. I know Uma's gang will take it from any kid not under her protection."

The group paused and looked over at Belle, curious as to what her response would be. "Mal, I think if we work with Ben, we can get all the kids that would be a good fit for Auradon here. No child should have to go hungry."

Mal sighed in relief—Belle was Ben's mom and Ben was always true to his word. He had to get it from somewhere.

"While we're working on getting the kids out though, can we still cook them some fresh food?" Tiana asked. "Something to that magnitude will take time and someone like Leah is sure to try to block it. No offense Aurora."

"None taken," Aurora told her, giving Tiana a small smile. "I know what my mother's like now. It makes me ashamed to be her daughter."

"At least now you can counteract any damage she might have given Audrey and Phillip," Snow White said, giving her fellow princess and member a kind smile.

"And this meeting has officially gone off the rails," Eugene muttered to Mal, who had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing. "In all seriousness Mal, if you need any help or just someone to rant to, I'll have Rachel give you my number. Learning the royal life's hard enough on adults—teens shouldn't have to do it alone."

"Why are you being so nice?" Mal asked. "I thought you guys would want to see the VK struggle?"

Eugene chuckled and shook his head. "Mal, I'm a former thief—not exactly heroic. Kristoff sold ice, while Snow and Cinderella were treated as slaves by their step mothers. The ones who were born and lived as royals might not know but we know that life isn't kind or perfect. Pretending so is foolish."

"Thank you," Mal told him.

Mal spent the next few minutes chatting with Tiana, Eugene and Rapunzel before returning to her table with Belle. It was then, as she was enjoying herself, that a horrible thought hit as horrible thoughts are one to do.

Ben had told her that she and her friends wouldn't go back to the Isle unless they wanted to. So where would they be staying at the end of the school year? Winter holidays would be after coronation; Mal could already see the leaves turning (though that could have just been some magic for Parents' Day).

She needed to find a place and fast because Mal knew one thing: she was never going back to the Isle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

**A/N: With the exception of my OCs, everything else is owned by Disney. If it has a name that reminds you of a Disney property, odds are it's owned by the mouse. **

**Whoa! Thank you all for your support-first off, Watch and Learn has officially gone over the 1k mark for reviews! Second of all, this story has, as of writing this author's note, 185 favorites and 210 follows. I honestly can't believe it, thank you all so much! **

**SailorMartin3: Hercules in the Disney movie was also considered a Demi-God despite having two gods for parents due to Pain and Panic draining him of almost all his powers. It's why he had to become a hero in order to rejoin his family. **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I'll do my best to make sure I get the next chapter up soon!**

* * *

The events of Parents' Day wound down and soon the Isle six found themselves together again, the adults that hadn't gone back to their homes or palaces were milling around in the background.

"So, Carlos, what was it like eating with the Radcliffes?" Mal asked, sitting down on one of the blankets they had spread out on the grass. "Did they show you photos of all their dogs?"

"It was weird," Carlos told her as he leaned against a nearby tree. "I expected there to be long stretches of awkward silence but instead we talked a lot. Anita's great; you'd really like her E."

"Why's that?" Evie asked, looking up from her spot next to Mal. Dizzy was leaning down by the nearby pond, presumably to look at the fish. There were no fish on the Isle except for the rotten ones that came in with the trash. "Careful Dizzy!"

"She's a fashion designer," Carlos told her. "Apparently, she and mom used to work together."

"And she kept her sanity?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. Hadie was resting his head on her knee while sleeping off a very bad stomach ache. Apparently, piling his plate full of food only led to a stuffed ten year old.

"I don't know how, but apparently," Carlos shrugged. "Though how sane do you have to be to keep over a hundred Dalmatians?"

The four of them laughed before Mal looked over at Jay. "You're Mr. Quiet over there. Anything interesting happen with Emir's family?"

"Not really," Jay shrugged. "At least, nothing we didn't already know. Aladdin was pretty cool actually."

"There's a shock," Mal chuckled. "I met him during lunch, along with some other royals who didn't start off that way. There's more of them than we thought."

Evie sat up in excitement. "Oh yeah! Snow had to leave our table for about forty five minutes. That's what that was for?"

"She's 'Snow' now?" Mal chuckled. "But yeah. Belle apparently formed a group with Rapunzel and Eugene for all the royals who weren't born royal or weren't raised royal. You know, like Cinderella, Snow White—"

"Wait, wasn't Snow White born a princess?" Jay asked.

"The way my mom raised her? The closest Snow White got was 'maid'." Evie said and sighed. "You know, a lot of the royals in that club could be considered VKs if you think about it. I mean, Snow, Rapunzel, and Cinderella were raised by villains."

"Yeah but would they really own that?" Carlos asked. "If people are reshaping your lands and saying that anyone related to a villain got shoved onto an Isle with a magic barrier around it, I'd distance myself as far as I could."

"He's got a point," Mal shrugged. "I know I'd distance myself from mother if it meant I could stay off the Isle."

Evie sighed and leaned back with a smile. "Hard to believe we're never going back unless we want to."

"I can't imagine wanting to," Jay grinned. "I mean, going back to that grim dark Isle with no decent food?"

"No dogs other than the Dobermans, who are just waiting to rip kids to shreds?" Carlos shook his head. "I'll stay here with Dude, thank you very much!"

"Not having to stress about grades?" Evie sighed, a pleasant smile on her face. "Honestly, and this is going to sound weird, but I'm really happy that I can try my hardest now. Emma offered to help me in math since Doug and Ben have a study group for Chemistry."

Mal smiled at her best friend, happy for all of them. But still the thought was swirling around in her brain: where were they going to live?

"Mal?" Evie said, her voice soft. "Everything okay?"

Mal looked over at Evie, and she could see the concern in her blue haired friend's eyes. "Yeah, I just—I just can't help thinking where we're going to stay."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"When school lets out for the winter and summer holidays," Mal elaborated. "You don't think they'd let us stay at school by ourselves do you?"

The group was quiet for a bit, not daring to look at each other. "You've got a good point," Evie said, breaking the silence. "But didn't you tell me that Ben said they were already talking to some families about fostering us?"

"That was during the screening," Mal told her. "Ben's probably got a bunch of royal duties he has to worry about. Something's bound to get squeezed out of his head."

"Not something like this," Evie shook her head. "This has to do with bringing kids from the Isle. There's no way that Ben would just let something like housing slip through the cracks."

Mal shrugged and wished she could be optimistic like Evie. Nothing could destroy her friend's cheery attitude—it's probably why she got along so well with Dizzy. "Oh, are you free on Wednesday?"

"I should be," Evie nodded, slightly confused as to the change in topic.

"Tiana's meeting with Ben and me on Wednesday to set up a menu to send to the kids on the Isle," Mal told her and Evie's eyes lit up at the thought of cooking something for the other VKs.

"That's a great idea!" Evie exclaimed but then frowned. "How are they going to make sure everyone gets some food? I'm sure Harry would scare anyone not in Uma's crew away from it."

"I don't know," Mal told her. "We'll have to come up with something."

"The only thing I could think of would be door to door delivery," Evie sighed. "And even then there are some villains who wouldn't open their doors for heroes from Auradon, even if they're coming with good food."

"Well maybe Ben'll have an idea," Mal shrugged. "I just want all the kids who don't deserve the Isle to get off it."

"At least now Ben will have support to bring more kids over," Carlos pointed out. "I honestly think that screening might have been a good thing."

"Really?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"It got people to see Leah as the snake she is," Carlos told her. "Think about how much harder Ben would have it if Leah had the support she might have had without the screening."

"There are still people like Leah," Mal told him. "But you're right. They won't be as vocal—until we mess up."

"We won't mess up," Jay scoffed. Mal couldn't help but roll her eyes and Evie shook her head.

"You really think you can hold off stealing?" Mal asked. "Or Carlos can resist the urge to fiddle with some form of technology?"

"What about you and magic?" Jay shot back as a retort and Mal grew silent. That was a good point—she was part fairy, magic was a part of her. If she didn't use it, it bubbled under her skin like an itch. Mal wondered if she should talk to the Fairy Godmother and maybe set up some lessons for her magic. At least then she could have regular usage of her powers and she could avoid the bubbling.

"We'll deal with that when we have to," Evie said, noticing Mal's silence. "Right now, Mal's right. We should think about where we're going to stay during the holidays."

"Crazy idea but maybe we should focus on making sure the coronation goes off without a hitch," Carlos threw out there. "Considering it's tomorrow?"

The other three paused as they realized that Carlos had a point. Ben's coronation was only a day away and the last thing they wanted was for anything to go wrong.

"You're right Carlos," Mal nodded and sat up a bit. "Okay, so we know where we're all going to be at the coronation…"

"Not all of us," Evie pointed out, gesturing to Hadie and Dizzy. Hadie was still fast asleep despite the only pillow he had was Mal's knee. Dizzy was still by the lake, staring at the fish and other animals that were under the water.

"They'll probably be up on the balcony with you guys," Mal said. "That's if they're there at all."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Carlos asked. "Dizzy is Cinderella's step-niece. She'd probably be down with the rest of the family. Besides, even if she's not there, Hadie's your _brother _and Ben adores you. He'd probably invite your mother to the coronation if he thought it made you happy."

Mal rolled her eyes but couldn't help a small smile form on her face. "Yeah but I don't think Ben wants it to get out around the kingdom that there are two extra VKs off the Isle."

"Um, M?" Evie asked. "I'm pretty sure the whole kingdom was at the viewing. Unless there were some people who didn't show up for Parents Day. Persephone might keep Hadie home though, especially if there's a risk of your mother showing up. She cursed Aurora just because King Stephen and Leah didn't invite your mom to a party. I can't imagine what she'd do to Hadie."

"And I'm not going to think about it," Mal snapped. She had heard what her mother wanted to do to Hadie if she ever got her hands on him. It was usually very descriptive and very violent. Seeing as she put a curse on Aurora that would have ended in her death, this should surprise no one. Hadie shifted a bit, causing everyone to freeze. The last thing they wanted was to wake him up.

"Hey guys," Jane said with a smile. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Jane," Mal said and gave a smile to the other fairy. "Just talking. You want to join us?"

"Really?" Jane asked. "You want me, Ms. Grabs the Wand and Ruins the Coronation, to sit with you guys?"

"Well considering you haven't done it yet," Carlos pointed out and Jane flushed a bright red.

"Good point," she muttered and sat down next to Mal.

"So, what brings you to Blanket de Villain?" Mal asked, turning toward Jane in curiosity.

Jane shrugged. "I saw you guys here on your own and I wanted to join you. Lonnie and Emir should be here in a couple of minutes as well, they're still with their families. Kitty is currently getting a lecture from her parents."

"Why?" Evie asked, slightly surprised. To everyone's shock, Jane smirked in response.

"Chad was being his overly protective self, trying to figure out who Kitty was dancing with in the screening we watched. So Kitty smashed a pumpkin pie in his face. It was beautiful."

"And we missed this?" Mal gasped.

"Don't worry, Lucy recorded it," Jane told her. "I almost feel sorry for Chad; Lucy and Kitty are going to make his life hell during the summer holidays. Not to mention his other sister Alexandria will gladly join in on the fun she sees her older sisters having."

"Do you really think Cinderella would let that slide?" Carlos asked. "Doesn't that seem too much like the treatment she got from her stepfamily?"

Jane shrugged. "If the girls are sneaky about it, Cinderella might not know."

"Well I'm grounded for a month but it was well worth it," Kitty announced, surprising everyone and plopped between Evie and Carlos.

"For throwing a pie in your brother's face?" Jay asked. "That seems like overkill to me."

Kitty at least had the decency to look sheepish. "It was my fault. I forgot about Chad's allergy to pumpkin—thankfully it's not a life threatening allergy but still allergic. If I'd chosen apple, I probably would have escaped without a grounding."

"Anyone else see the irony of Cinderella's—"

"A blind mouse would see that irony," Mal cut off Jay's point. "I'm still surprised that got you a month though Kitty."

"It was that and the pudding I chucked at him during the screening," Kitty shrugged. "It's not the worse grounding possible. I can at least use the computer and listen to my music. I just can't have any friends over."

Before anyone could ask anything else, Lonnie and Emir came over and sat down by them. "Hey guys," Lonnie smiled. "What's going on?"

"Just talking," Mal told her. "I'd scoot over but, as you see, I've been relegated to pillow."

"My older brother has held that title so many times it's actually funny," Lonnie chuckled. "I almost feel bad at the number of times I fell asleep on him."

"I didn't know you had an older brother," Evie said.

"Well he graduated last year," Lonnie told them. "We were in separate circles so a lot of my friends didn't realize we were siblings."

Mal couldn't help but relate, considering how she had to keep Hadie a secret from Jay and Carlos. "Why didn't he come to Parents' Day?"

"He's busy hiding his girlfriend from our parents," Lonnie smirked. "Honestly I don't think our parents would really care but the guy would rather avoid the subject for as long as possible."

"Solid plan," Jay nodded. "Not going to work though."

"Yeah well Li'l Shang isn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver when it comes to dating," Lonnie shrugged. "He's tried this before, keeping his girlfriends secret. Mama and baba always find out and they never have a problem with who he dates."

"Will he be at the coronation?" Evie asked and Lonnie nodded.

"Yeah, but the whole kingdom will be there."

"How's he going to react to Mal being in the front?" Jay asked, crossing his arms. He didn't exactly like the idea of Mal being in the front without one of them being there as well, especially with someone who didn't see the viewing being at the coronation.

"Li'l Shang's not going to have a problem," Lonnie told him. "It's Chi-fu's son I'm worried about."

Mal and Evie coughed in shock. Once Mal had recovered, she looked over at Lonnie. "Someone willingly married him?"

"I don't know the details," Lonnie told them. "But the apple did not fall far from the tree with that one. Chan-fu is almost as sexist as his father is, and Chi-fu spoke out against you four coming to Auradon when Ben proposed it at the council meeting. He said that it would bring the destruction of Auradon."

"How did he get a spot on the council?" Carlos asked.

"No one knows," Lonnie said. "I'm assuming King Beast went based on resume and not based on any character recommendations. Chi-fu does have experience being royal council after all."

"Why wasn't he at Parents' Day?" Mal asked.

"His invitation got lost in the mail," Lonnie chuckled. "Either that or Chi-fu just didn't want to come. It's a good thing he didn't, otherwise Leah would have had support today."

"That's the last thing anyone would want," Phillip Jr. chuckled as he sat down next to Emir. "Sorry for butting in but I've had enough of Audrey for the day. Even if she's turned over a new leaf, she's still annoying."

The group chuckled and Mal looked over at Evie, raising an eyebrow. The silent question was evident on the purple haired girl's face: when did they become so popular?

"Are your parents still here?" Jane asked and Phillip shook his head.

"Nah, they took off about half an hour ago. However, Mal, my mother wishes to extend an invitation to you to spend a week at our castle for the winter holidays."

"Me?" Mal asked, slightly in shock.

"Yeah, grandmother didn't exactly take it well," Phillip chuckled. "She's vowed to avoid the castle the week you're there. So, thank you Mal. Even if you decline the invite, I don't think mother and father will let her know that."

"Well thank your parents for me," Mal nodded. She may have been raised a villain but being Maleficent's daughter meant that she still had an image to maintain. Maleficent, in her heyday, was cool, elegant, respected enough to be called 'your excellency' by Leah. There was no reason that her daughter should not have the same reputation.

"I'll tell them you're thinking it over?" Phillip chuckled. "Don't worry, they didn't expect an answer right away. However, and I'm not trying to sway you, but Audrey will still be grounded during these holidays."

"Sounds tempting," Mal told him. "But I think I'll pass up spending a week with a pissed off princess."

"If it helps, I'd pass too," Phillip chuckled. "But I just wanted to pass along the invitation."

Everyone in the group chuckled before growing silent. Mal looked around the group and noticed something odd. The silence wasn't awkward at all. There wasn't the need to try to make awkward conversation but everyone seemed content to just enjoy each other's company.

If only a splash hadn't ruined it.

"Where's Dizzy?" Evie asked immediately, looking around for the smaller girl.

"Why?" Emir asked but Mal sat up.

"Wasn't she by the lake?" Mal asked, pulling her leg out from under Hadie's head. "Does anyone see her?"

"No," Jay shook his head. "You don't think she—"

Evie and Mal didn't wait for Jay to finish his sentence but jumped into the lake. Of course, in their rush to look for the smaller girl, they had forgotten one very important fact. Neither of them could swim.

Mal struggled against the water and, out of the corner of her eye, saw that Evie was having the same difficulties. Every struggle seemed like Mal was sinking; the lack of air burning her lungs. Still, she searched for Dizzy.

As she finally caught a glimpse of the younger girl, a force seemed to pull Mal toward the surface.

"What were you thinking?" Ben asked in shock. Mal stared at him, his blond hair dripping in his face. After a second, Doug rose with Evie in his arms.

"Where's Dizzy?!" Mal exclaimed, ignoring his question to scan for the girl.

"Kitty dove down for her," Ben explained as they got out of the lake. "Why didn't you shout for someone?"

"There wasn't time," Mal explained. "We didn't know how deep Dizzy had gone."

A splash cut off Ben's response as Kitty rose from the water, Dizzy secure in her arms; the younger girl coughing up a storm. It had seemed like she hadn't lost consciousness.

"So, what happened?" Doug asked, handing Evie a towel that Emir had procured. Ben quickly wrapped a towel around Mal's shoulders. No one noticed the rush of adults that had come to the lake upon hearing the commotion.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Belle said, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"It was my fault," Dizzy said, her voice faint. "I was too close to the edge of the lake and the mud under my feet slipped."

Belle went to kneel down to Dizzy's eye level but to everyone's surprise, Cinderella beat her to it. "Dizzy, dear, being curious is never your fault. But it's better to use caution—especially if you can't swim."

"Yes ma'am," Dizzy nodded. Cinderella looked over at Belle.

"You're still free tomorrow, correct?"

"If something comes up, I'll let you know," Belle told her. The other royal seemed to know exactly what her friend wanted to talk about, but Belle also knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to get Dizzy's hopes up. This wasn't exactly the best thing to talk about in front of children.

Ben looked at Mal. "Are you alright Mal?"

"I'm fine," Mal told him, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "We didn't go too deep."

"You should still go to the hospital wing," Belle advised. "Your health is important and with the coronation tomorrow, I don't want anyone to miss it. Ben, dear, that means you as well. I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes mom," Ben nodded as he stood up. Reaching down, Ben offered a hand to Mal. Mal took his hand and stood up.

"We'll watch him," Carlos told Mal, gesturing to Hadie. The kid had slept through the drama.

"Has he always always been such a good sleeper?" Phillip asked. Mal, though, had already walked off so she didn't hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

**A/N: With the exception of the plot (and my OCs, which are again free for anyone to borrow as much as they'd like), I do not own anything. Disney is the proud owner of anything Descendants related, I just get to play in their world. **

**Okay, so first things first: I want to give a shout out to my wonderful Beta TheArcher51, without whom this could not be possible! They also have their own Descendants story they're working on so stop by and check it out! **

**Guys it's hard to believe but as of this point, Watch and Learn has reached over ONE THOUSAND reviews! I honestly can't believe it and I am so honored with all the feedback I've gotten from all of you! **

**Okay, time for my favorite part: responding to your reviews from the previous chapter: **

**Descendants4: I was debating about not including her if only because I've already given Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene five kids so far. I'll leave it up to you guys: should I include Ruby (Rapunzel's daughter from Wicked World) and give them six kids or should we leave it at five? As well, what would be a good reason why she wouldn't be in the screening since if she's in Wicked World, it would be fair to assume she goes to Auradon Prep? **

**61394: Well at least you admit the pun was corny :D That being said, it did get a chuckle out of me. I based that part of Hadie out of my own experience. A parade of elephants could march past my door and I'd sleep right through it. **

**Technobabble1: I think you'll be happy with the beginning of this chapter! :D But yeah, Chi-fu was my least favorite character in Mulan and I always loved when the Emperor told Mulan that she could have Chi-fu's job. Heh, I still chuckle when I think about it. **

**Lennie: So with Persephone and Hades, I'm going off of the Greek myth that puts the two together. In that, Hades kidnaps Persephone which causes Demeter (her mother) to bring famine to the humans. Zeus goes down to the Underworld and commands Hades to let Persephone go. Hades agrees on the condition that Persephone did not eat any food during her stay. However, she ate six pomogranite seeds so she has to return to the Underworld every six months. This is why the seasons change (according to the ancient Greeks), because Demeter is sad that her daughter is in the Underworld. Since Hades is on the Isle, it would make sense that the deal be transferred to the Isle. **

**I could be wrong in that regard but it's the best thing I could come up with *shrug* **

**Roxas Itsuka: Considering she cursed Aurora for the fact that she wasn't invited to a party, I shudder to think of what Maleficent would do if she got her claws into Hadie. Of course, then she'd have an angry god to worry about. **

**SailorMartin3: Okay, so I was going based off of the animated version AT FIRST but then I watched the live action 101 (I've never seen it before *ducks projectiles*) and decided to mix and match things. So the animated lack of kids meets the live action fashion designer. Also, thank you for correcting me on that! Please, if there's something I mess up on, please let me know! **

**That being said, I don't think Persephone/Hades is one sided in that when Hades developed a crush on a nymph, Persephone turned her into a plant. A mint plant to be precise. **

**Guest: Oh *blush* I knew I forgot something! Patton is the son of Penny from The Rescuers. I'll update my profile to include that! **

**Kat: So this one is a prelude to the second movie. In D2, they say it was six months between coronation and the cotillion but there's a lot we don't get to see in those six months, including why Mal's changed so much. I promise, second movie is coming. **

**Guest: I was going to ask why it would be Rose when Aurora's married to Phillip but then I realized that I called Snow White's children Emma and Neal White so never mind. However, I do have plans for Remus (from Sanders Sides). **

**Guest: So the rest of the tourney team did appear during the screening but I can definitely bring them back throughout the story! **

**Guest: I don't see why not! **

***Okay guys: if you're going to use an anonymous user name, please find a way to differentiate yourself! Responding to multiple guests is confusing at times!* **

**SparkyGurl: So Bridging the Gap is going to focus on correcting what they saw during the screening while at the same time allowing us to see the time between coronation and cotillion. After all, a lot had to have happened in those six months for Mal to go from Isle girl to Perfect Princess. **

**Okay, so I really hope you all like this chapter! Just a heads up, I am taking November off for NaNoWriMo. This chapter was finished back in October hence the update. I will TRY to update when I can but no promises. I'm writing original content this time and I really want to hit the 50k. **

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I love each and every one of your reviews! **

* * *

Ben and Mal made their way to the school hospital, both of them still dripping wet. It was a good thing that the custodian had been given the weekend off otherwise he would have had a fit at the state of the floors.

"Mal?" Ben asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Yeah Ben?" Mal turned and looked at him.

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Will you please get swimming lessons?"

Mal blinked; in all honesty that was not the question she was expecting. She did have to admit, it was probably a good idea for her to have at least one lesson. "I'll set up my session with Ariel after your coronation."

"Multiple lessons," Ben stipulated, turning to face her. "You seem to like to jump in after others, and while I certainly admire and appreciate that, I might not always be there to pull you back up. I just found you Mal. I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, I promise," Mal told him after a few minutes of silence. She was taken aback by how seriously Ben was treating this. "But we're paying for them. We're not taking anyone's pity, Ben, even for something like swimming lessons."

Ben chuckled and turned to walk by his girlfriend's side, slipping his hand in hers. "Ariel gives all of Melody's friends free lessons if they need them. Heck, she gave me free lessons when I was ten."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ben shook his head in amusement. "To this day, I'm not sure why. I wasn't friends with Melody and Ariel was a Queen herself. She didn't need to court favor with my parents."

"She could have thought that it might be a good idea for the future king to be able to swim if need be," Mal threw out there.

"Always a possibility," Doug's voice came from behind Ben, causing Ben and Mal to jump in surprise. The pair turned around to see Doug and Evie right behind them, just as wet as Ben and Mal were.

"Belle forgot that we had also jumped in the lake," Evie told Mal, noticing the surprise on her best friend's face. "Once she realized that we were still there and dripping wet, she ordered us to go. Cinderella is currently in the process of arguing with Kitty but I'm sure she and Dizzy will be here in a few minutes."

"Actually…." Kitty's voice came from behind Evie and the four turned around to see Cinderella leading her daughter and step-niece to the Hospital wing. Mal had to wonder how someone could look so graceful in a damp dress while looking slightly annoyed but Cinderella managed to pull it off.

"Your majesty," Ben greeted the older royal, giving a slight nod of his head in lieu of a bow. "I would have thought that you had gone home."

"I wanted to be sure Dizzy found the hospital wing and that my daughter actually went," Cinderella explained, giving a look to her daughter who rolled her eyes in response. "As well, I need to speak to your mother about something Ben. We were going to meet tomorrow but I realized that tomorrow is your coronation. It might not be the best time to bother your mother. Even if we met in the morning, it would still coincide with the last minute planning and prep."

"Mom wouldn't mind," Ben said, shrugging. "She's always ready to help."

"It wouldn't do to put more stress on her," Cinderella said, giving Ben a small smile. "Ah, I do believe we're here."

The hospital wing was surprisingly cosy for being a large room, with ceilings that seem to go on forever. The sheer white curtains seemed to help brighten the room, and little pops of color could be seen throughout. Mal barely got a chance to look around before the nurse hurried over to her.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The nurse asked, leading all of them to the beds.

"There was an incident by the lake," Cinderella told her, helping Dizzy onto one of the beds.

"I fell in," Dizzy told the nurse, looking down in guilt; her voice still raspy from the coughing fit she had when Kitty pulled her out. "I got too close to the edge and my foot slipped in the mud."

Cinderella looked over at the nurse, who had remained silent. This was odd for the older woman, who usually was peppering the children with questions if Chad's complaints were anything to go off of. "Is everything alright?"

"Your highness, I'm not sure I can treat her," the nurse said, uncertainty evident on her face. Mal and Evie stared at her in shock, Mal holding on to Evie's arm as the blue haired girl seemed ready to launch herself toward the nurse in Dizzy's defense. Some of the others, however, did not have the self control Mal possessed.

"Why?!" Kitty exclaimed, having heard the nurse's statement.

"Kitty," Cinderella warned, preventing another outburst. Turning back to the nurse, Cinderella sighed and tried to keep her expression neutral. "Why would you be unable to treat her?"

"Because I don't have authorization to do so," the nurse explained. "I need either permission from Fairy Godmother or the child's parents."

"We were sent here by Queen Belle," Cinderella said, leveling a small glare at the older woman. "Not to mention, this girl is ten years old. Are you really going to deny her treatment based on something like that? What if she'd been seriously injured?"

"I'm sorry your highness," the nurse said, looking genuinely contrite. "It's school policy."

Cinderella sighed and then straightened up. Turning to Kitty, she said "Watch Dizzy for a second?"

Not giving her daughter a moment to respond, Cinderella strode out of the hospital wing like a woman on a mission. Mal stared at her back in shock, not expecting that reaction from one of the nicest princesses known in the kingdom.

"Well then," the nurse said with a sigh and turned to the others. "So, you all dove in to save the young girl?"

"The young girl is right there," Doug pointed out, a slight edge to his voice. "You could ask her."

"Doug," Evie shook her head.

"Evie, this—"

"Yes, we dove in after Dizzy," Mal told the nurse, speaking over Evie and Doug. She knew the nurse wasn't likely to talk to Dizzy since she wasn't sure if she had permission to treat her. The same thing had happened to Evie after a sewing mishap about two weeks in. It was one of the few times Mal had seen Ben angry as he'd been in the hospital wing with an injury from Tourney. "Evie and myself don't know how to swim so Ben and Doug dove in after us. Kitty dove in after Dizzy."

The nurse nodded as she proceeded to look over Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug and Kitty. Mal winced against the light that was shined into her eyes but was thankful for the new towel. It seemed to be even fluffier than the towel they gave her down at the lake. Normally, Mal wouldn't have noticed but compared to the towels they had on the isle, it was heavenly. "Well it doesn't look like there was any harm done."

"What about Dizzy?" Ben asked, accepting the new towel that the nurse passed to him.

"I can't talk about that, your highness," the nurse told him. "Unfortunately, as I told Queen Cinderella, without the girl's parents or Fairy Godmother's authorization, there's nothing I can do."

"What about _my_ authorization?" Queen Belle's voice came from the doorway. Mal turned around to see the queen storming toward the nurse, Cinderella following her; trailing a bit despite the fact that the blonde was taller than the brunette. Seeing the fury in Belle's eyes, Mal made a mental note to never upset Ben's mom.

"Your highness!"

"Don't." Belle cut off the barrage of adulations that was about to come from the nurse's mouth by holding up a hand. "Why am I hearing that you're refusing to treat a young girl that I sent to you?"

The nurse straightened up and seemed taken aback, clearly unused to being interrupted. "As I informed Queen Cinderella, I need either the young girl's parents or Fairy Godmother's approval."

"The Queen gives her approval," Belle stated. "As my husband and I are acting in loco parentis to the children we brought here from the Isle, that should be all you need. Unless there's another reason you're refusing to treat?"

The nurse stared at Belle for a moment before bowing and turned to Dizzy, taking special care to make sure everything was observed and that no corners were cut.

"Belle, may I speak to you?" Cinderella said after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course," Belle nodded and whispered instructions to Ben before leaving with Cinderella. The two royals went into a side room, content that the kids would be fine. Belle still kept the door open a crack in case anything happen that required their presence.

"Aren't we meeting tomorrow?" Belle asked as she turned to face Cinderella, slightly confused.

"We can certainly meet again tomorrow," Cinderella nodded. "However, I realized that tomorrow is Ben's coronation. I don't want to put any undo pressure on you."

Belle smiled at the older royal. "Thank you. With all that's happened, I must confess that I'd forgotten all about that."

"I figured," Cinderella told her with a smile.

"I assume you wanted to talk about Dizzy?" Belle asked, bringing the focus back to the meeting. Cinderella nodded, taking a stabilizing breath.

"I want to foster her," Cinderella said without preamble. "I've spoken to Kit and he's for it. The girl needs someone who can act as her guardians and while you and Beast would be fantastic, I'm the only family she has here in Auradon."

"What about Chad?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know you'd provide a loving room for her but you and your husband can't be everywhere, Ella."

Cinderella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Trust me Belle, nothing has given me more shame than realizing what my son has become. There are times he reminds me of Drizella. But it's on that note that I wanted to bring up another point."

"Oh?"

Cinderella nodded. "I want to petition for Anastasia Tremaine and her children to be brought from the Isle."

Belle stared at the blonde in shock. "Ella, this is the woman who put you through hell throughout your childhood and into your adult life."

"She did what her mother told her to," Cinderella said. "In the few instances where it was just her and myself, she was fairly pleasant to be around. I will never forgive the destruction of my mother's dress but that is the only crime Ana has personally committed against me. It's certainly not enough to warrant being away from her husband and niece for the rest of her life, nor is it worth her children being locked away on an Isle for the crime of being born."

"You can vouch for her character?" Belle asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She's a victim of circumstance," Cinderella answered instantly. "Compared to everyone else we have on the Isle—"

"You haven't answered the question," Belle interrupted.

Cinderella looked at the petite brunette and nodded. "I can speak to her character."

"Then I'll present it to Ben. This is his declaration so he needs to make the final decision. Not to mention the fact that he will be king," Belle told her. "Ben may turn it down, I don't want you to get your hopes up. However, _I_ certainly feel comfortable approving your fostering Dizzy and I'm positive Ben will as well."

Cinderella seemed to sink into the floor in relief. "Thank you Belle. I'll make sure that Chad is never alone with Dizzy."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Belle warned. "I meant what I told the kids this afternoon. I'm not going to make them do something they're not comfortable with. If it gets back to either myself or Ben that Dizzy is being mistreated, we will remove her."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Cinderella nodded, a relieved smile on her face. "But thank you Belle."

Belle chuckled. "I don't know why you're thanking me. Ben and I figured it would be either you or Snow approaching me by the end of the day."

"Just a heads up, I think Raps wants to invite Mal for the holidays," Cinderella told Belle. "You might want to invite her first."

Belle shook her head. "I adore Mal and I love her relationship with my son. However, I don't know how comfortable she would be looking at her boyfriend's mother as a legal guardian."

"Well that's what you are right now," Cinderella pointed out. "With the whole 'loco parentis'."

"That's different," Belle shook her head. "But we're getting off the subject. Are you free next week? I think there's time on Ben's calendar next Thursday. You can make your case for your step-sister then."

"Let me double check with Kit," Cinderella told her. "He told me that he wanted to be there if I needed to state my case. He might have committees next Thursday."

Belle chuckled, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I am well familiar with the endless committees. I have to confess, it's the one thing I won't miss about being Queen. Just let me know if the day doesn't work and we can reschedule."

"You'll be the first to know," Cinderella nodded. "Now, we should go back out there before my daughter plans her escape."

Belle shook her head in amusement. "Your eldest daughter is a handful."

"She certainly is," Cinderella nodded. "I wouldn't have her any other way though. Maybe with less throwing things at her brother."

"That's never going to happen," Belle pointed out. "She's been throwing things at Chad since she was in the cradle. I'm surprised Lucy didn't follow her lead before today."

"I'm sure Lucy just kept it secret," Cinderella shook her head, the amusement toward her daughters clear on her face. Opening the door, the two royals walked back into the hospital wing to see all the kids from the lake joking around.

"When did you all get here?" Belle asked.

"A few minutes ago, your majesty," Emir answered. "We were worried when they didn't return so we thought we'd check on them."

"Plus, Hadie wanted to make sure his sister was okay," Lonnie added. "He was in a panic when he woke up and Mal was gone."

Sure enough, Belle saw the blue haired boy sitting on Mal's hospital bed. Belle had forgotten that the young boy had slept through all the excitement.

"Everything seems to be as it should be, your highness," the nurse informed Belle and Cinderella. "My apologies for earlier."

Cinderella sighed. "All is forgiven. I'm just happy that Dizzy is safe and that nothing happened when she fell into the lake."

The blonde looked over at her daughter, curled up in a fuzzy pink towel. "Kitty, I need to head home. Do you want to come home with me or will you be alright here?"

"I'm fine mom," Kitty said, giving her mother a kind smile. "Ariel's lessons stuck with me. Besides, it'll take more than a little lake water to keep me down."

Cinderella couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's response. "Well, if you need to, please call me or your father. You know we can get here faster than it'll take you to call a pumpkin."

"You mean uber, mom?"

"You know what I meant," Cinderella shook her head and began to walk out the door. It was then that a small voice called out.

"Where am I staying?" Dizzy asked, uncertainty evident in her voice. "I didn't see anyone my age at the screening. Am I going back to the Isle?"

"That's a good question," Hadie chimed in. "What about me? Mom's preparing for her six months on the Isle. Am I to go back and forth?"

Belle looked over at Cinderella, who seemed confident when Dizzy had spoken but faltered with Hadie. It was fair—they were prepared to foster one child, not two. Especially since the one child was family to Cinderella.

"Dizzy, my dear," Cinderella spoke up, feeling awkward since she couldn't answer Hadie's question, but pressed on. "If you'd like, you can come home with me. We can get a room set up for you or you can room with my youngest daughter."

"Alex won't like that," Kitty pipped up. "She's never had to share a room before."

"I'm fine with my own room," Dizzy said quickly, before Cinderella could respond. "Do…do you mean it? I can stay with you?"

Cinderella knelt down to Dizzy's level, not noticing the worried glance Mal and Evie shared. They didn't know how Dizzy would take it if she got rejected.

"Dizzy, nothing would make me happier than if you stayed with us," Cinderella told her and the younger girl's eyes lit up as if they were fueled with the power of a thousand suns. Dizzy leapt up and wrapped Cinderella in a big hug. However, that hug was quickly broken as Dizzy remembered her clothes were still sopping wet.

"I'm sorry!" The younger girl exclaimed but Cinderella just laughed it off.

"Dizzy, I've had four children," she said. "I've gotten my clothes dirty a time or two. Besides, it's just water."

Dizzy seemed confused at Cinderella's reaction. "You're…you're not angry?"

It was Cinderella's turn to be confused as she exchanged a look with Belle. Looking back at the red-haired girl, Cinderella asked "Why would I be angry?"

"Yeah, mom's great when it comes to cleaning clothes!" Kitty chimed in. "Once I got my dress completely ruined when Evan dumped a bucket of paint on me and Mom managed to get it out no problem."

"Mom always said it wasn't lady like to get dirty," Dizzy said, her voice getting quieter when she spoke of her mother Drizella. "She thought that if I got my clothes dirty by doing anything other than wearing them, I wouldn't be able to get a suitable match on the Isle. It's why she approved of Evie."

"Really?" Evie asked, slightly shocked.

"Your obsession with fashion and design was a suitable hobby for my mother," Dizzy told her. "It was less likely to ruin what I owned than Mal's fondness for spray paint."

"Woman has a point," Mal nodded. "You know I wasn't always the best at keeping the paint off my clothes starting out and clothes were often harder to find on the Isle than food; considering you lot don't exactly throw out clothes as often."

Cinderella looked shocked and Belle looked as though someone had slapped her. "But we had clothing drives once a year," Ben exclaimed, looking just as shocked as his mother. "I helped organize them once I turned thirteen."

"We got maybe five shipments of clothing that I can remember," Mal said with a shrug. "Evie once made a dress out of safety pins and duct tape if that gives you any indication of our clothing situation."

"It's in my sketchbook," Evie added.

"I have it stored in Grammy's shop," Dizzy told her. "It's the one place your mom would never look."

Cinderella couldn't respond in fear that the shock would be on her face. Her step mother would never work back when Cinderella lived with her, even as her father's fortune withered to nothing.

But she inwardly shook her head; this wasn't the time or place to think about this.

"Well then, we need to fix that," Cinderella said, clapping his hands together.

"Girl's weekend?!" Kitty exclaimed, sitting up. "Oh mom, can I come?"

Cinderella chuckled; despite her recent obsession of more active hobbies, nothing could entice her daughter more than a shopping weekend.

"Absolutely," Cinderella told her daughter and then turned to the rest. "In fact, you're all invited."

Evie seemed to light up while Mal looked like she was trying to hide her disgust.

"Thank you your highness," Mal said. "But I may pass. Once Persephone realizes that Hadie's on this side of the Isle, she's going to yack my ear off for letting him stay."

"Too bad," Hadie crossed his arms. "I'm not going back to the Isle, Mal!"

"You gonna tell your mother that?" Mal asked and Hadie fell silent. "That's what I thought."

Cinderella smiled at the interaction and then stood up. "Well, I should head out. Dizzy, do you want to stay here or come back with me?"

Dizzy frowned and looked over at Evie. "Could….could I stay here?"

"Of course!" Cinderella told her, beaming. "It'll give me more time to get your room together anyway."

Dizzy squealed and wrapped Cinderella up in another big hug. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure, my dear," Cinderella said as they broke the hug. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

As she walked off, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Dizzy in the castle with her. Alexandria was eleven, so Dizzy would at least have a play mate. Not to mention the fact that she would have someone to prepare her for her time at Auradon prep.

Now it was time to knuckle down and get to work. She'd gotten one—now it was time to see what she could do for Anastasia.

It was time to talk to the baker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything (except for my OCs-which, as previously noted, are free for anyone to use! Just please return! Also be gentle with my OCs!) **

***ducks incoming projectiles* Okay, okay! I was away longer than I thought! Unfortunately, the holidays are...well insane. I've only just gotten the chance to sit down and write. But I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, Yule...whatever you celebrate, I hope it was a good one! **

**As I'm writing this A/N, it's New Year's Eve 2019! Hard to believe that the year is over! Here's one of my resolutions for 2020: update a fanfic once a month! it's been a struggle to have a consistent update schedule so I hope I can keep it this year! Hopefully, you all can keep me honest! :) **

**Now it's time for my favorite part of the A/N: Review time! **

**61394: Oh you are very correct about things being awkward there! In Greek Mythology, Hades had a crush on a nymph (never acted on it, just thought the nymph was cute) and Persephone turned her into a plant (mint to be precise). Also, I'm totally picturing Cinderella as the Lily James character from the LA movie but the personality of the animated. **

**Oh, side promotion-61394 has a great story up where Elsa confronts Queen Leah and Chad during Parents' Day-it's called Shame on You. If you haven't already, give it a read! It's really well written! **

**SailorMartin3: Honestly, I think he was in the "Learning to be Royals" club. If I didn't mention him before, I'll definitely bring him up! After all, he was my first animated crush (totally not ashamed to admit that). For your first question, the baker and Anastasia got together in 2 but then it was never brought up again and she's single and living with her mother again in 3. **

**Arbiter8991: Adults in Disney Movies (heck all kids movies) are either worthless or dead. To my ever growing horror, it has been pointed out that I am in fact an adult so I like to give my adults some three dimensional traits. It helps that the Live Action movies helped to flesh out some of the characters (and that we can use the movies to round out the adults from Descendants rather than rely on the flat portrayals). **

**danifan3000: well you've made me sad :( and yet, it wouldn't surprise me if that's what ended up happening. As for the Mirror being Evie's grandfather...I am intrigued and may follow up with that line of story arc. Snow's not my favorite of the Disney princesses but that may change-even if it's not canon. **

**A Twist in Time: Thank you for the name suggestion! **

**Q: I do admit, I like the idea of kids who "deserve" to be on the Isle-it's one of the reasons why I didn't like the end of 3 so much. Not only did they let all the kids go, but all the adults as well. That being said...I FORGOT ABOUT DECIET! *huddles in the corner* I'm so sorry! **

**littleclevergem123: I will get to a "Watching Descendants 2" fic, I ****promise! However, there's a 6 month time jump between the end of 1 and the beginning of 2. I've always been curious as to what caused Mal to change from Isle Queen to Perfect Princess in that time frame. **

**Roxas Itsuka: Anastasia certainly redeemed herself in Twist of Time, one of the few reasons why I like that sequel. As for the nurse, *shrugs* I got nothing. I know I came up with the nurse but it's been so long that I may have forgotten my thoughts as to her character *rubs back of neck* If it helps, she's only a one off character. Unless anyone winds back into the hospital wing. **

**As for Persephone's scary factor...would you anger a goddess? **

**For the D2, yes, they will speak more (mainly because the viewing audience will be much, MUCH, smaller. I love all my characters but I can NOT do another Family Day sized audience again). **

**Mal: Don't worry, Hadie will NOT be living with Wonderboy. **

**Spike Trap: It's like you've read my mind! Are you secretly a clone of myself? In all seriousness, it's one of the many, many things I take issue with in D2 (along with all the Bal angst but that's just me as a shipper). Carlos was the only one to notice Mal's stress while everyone else seemed preoccupied with their own lives. Ben is the only one I'll give a pass to since, you know, he's juggling being king with being a student (speaking of which, can he be failed? Is he in the same class as his fellow classmates? Explain movie! Explain!) **

**BlueSky: In all honesty, I'll try to bring them in but I've never really watched those movies so I don't know if I can do the character justice. I'll watch what I can-but I can't make any promises. That being said, if I brought in Kevin, would he be an adult or still a kid? **

**PinkNeonNinja: Thank you! I got to 50k but only halfway through the novel. Hopefully I can finish before next year! Also, love your username! **

**Thank you all so much for your support! Now, I have a question for you all-would you want me to finish this story and then type up a Watching Descendants 2 story OR work on them side by side? I've been toying with the idea but I wanted to know what you thought! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next year! **

* * *

Cinderella couldn't help but smile as she entered her castle and was greeted by her husband. Kit had left Parents' Day earlier to make sure Alexandria had one parent at home, in case she needed anything. The nanny had contacted them and informed them that their youngest daughter had come down with a nasty cold. Privately Cinderella believed that Alexandria had had the cold for a few days but didn't want to let them know. The poor dear would rather suffer in silence and for the life of her, Cinderella had no idea where she got that from.

"How is she?" Cinderella asked, breaking from the embrace and looking up at her husband. Kit, for once, seemed a little disheveled; as if he had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He also seemed a bit confused as to why he was now damp but pressed on like a champion. Four kids made one less sensitive to clothing mishaps.

"Her fever's gone down and she's sleeping right now," Kit told her, keeping his voice relatively low. Despite the distance from the bedrooms, the hallways still echoed and Cinderella assumed he didn't want to risk waking up their daughter. "Kitty texted me the good news. We're hosting Drizella's daughter?"

Cinderella froze, not caring for how her husband had phrased that. "Kit?"

"Look, I love Dizzy as much as I can for knowing her only a few hours and I would be more than happy to host her," Kit said, backpedaling. "But we just got hit with a huge bomb with Chad's behavior. Can we trust him around Dizzy? We won't be here most of the time with royal duties."

Cinderella sighed, the good feeling she had left Auradon Prep with slowly deteriorating. "As much as it pains me to say it, I don't know. Belle asked me the same thing when I petitioned her for guardianship of Dizzy earlier. But the winter holidays are coming up soon and Kitty and Lucy both love her as their own sister. However, with Alexandria still sick, it might be better if we set up a room next to the twins rather than have Dizzy share with Alex."

"Why?" Kit asked as they walked to one of the spare rooms Cinderella had in mind. Cinderella sighed once more and looked at her husband.

"Kit, I just found out that almost none of the clothes we collected for the children of the Isle are getting to them," Cinderella said, the tears that she refused to show at the school now welling in the corners of her eyes as she thought of the kids wearing the same kind of outfits she used to wear. Tattered clothes covered in patches in an attempt to make them look new—or at least usable. "Evie admitted to designing a dress out of safety pins and duct tape. Mal said that clothes were harder to find than food since we didn't throw clothes out as often. Dizzy thought I would be mad at her because she got her clothes wet, simply because Drizella used to do it too. If they're not getting the clothing or the food, then chances are—"

"They're not getting the medication we've been arraigning either," Kit sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dizzy probably has a much weakened immune system than our kids do."

"We don't know that," Cinderella told him, dabbing the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief in case Alexandria saw them. "They'd have to fight off the diseases they did get so they'd be used to them. But they're in a new world now, with possibly new germs. I don't know about Dizzy or Hadie but someone should warn the other kids about getting sick soon."

Kit nodded and remained silent as Cinderella walked toward the guest bedrooms and went through the remaining rooms, growing more and more frustrated with each one.

"Dear, why not let Dizzy pick her room?" Kit suggested and Cinderella paused. "Unless you're not just looking for a room for Dizzy?"

Cinderella sighed and faced her husband. "I asked Belle if I could petition Ben to bring Anastasia and her kids to Auradon. She said I could make my case next Thursday after the coronation."

"I thought you'd never ask her," Kit said with a small smile. "After what we learned at the watching about Anastasia being Dizzy's surrogate mother and the way you helped her meet Jacob despite your step-mother's objections, I knew you'd stop at nothing until they were reunited. I'm glad they were able to reconnect after Lady Tremaine, you know, turned back time and enchanted me so that I would marry her daughter instead of you."

"You know, when you say it out loud, our lives sound rather crazy," Cinderella said with a chuckle. "I was worried that Belle would say no, but she said that Ben would have to give the final approval since he would be king after this."

"With Mal by his side, I'm sure he'd approve," Kit said, bringing his wife into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. "As for rooms for Dizzy, what about the one to the right of the twins' room? It has fewer windows so it's not as bright and it faces west, so Dizzy would get a nice view of the sunset. It's also big enough that we could put in a sewing machine. She seemed to be a big fan of Evie's and you said that Evie designed her own clothes."

"She does seem like the type who would enjoy a nice sunset," Cinderella said, thinking about the room and nodding with approval. "It's also far enough from Chad's room that she'll be safe if needed. There's also the secret passage to the twins' room if need be."

"Why did we put in secret passages into almost all the rooms?"

"After what happened with King Fredrick and Queen Arianna?" Cinderella shot back. "If anyone came in trying to kidnap our kids, I want them to have every opportunity to escape. It took Rapunzel eighteen years to return to them—I don't want that happening to our kids."

"Fair enough," Kit nodded. "Are you meeting with Jacob today? About Anastasia?"

"Yes," Cinderella told him. "I want to ask if he would speak to Ben with me, as a character witness. After all, he married Anastasia and produced two children with her. He should be able to see his kids more often."

"I'm sure he'd do whatever you asked of him," Kit reminded her. "You are his queen."

"But I want it to be his choice," Cinderella said, turning to face her husband. "I don't want him to speak to Ben simply because I ordered it. Ava and Anthony's only crime was being born—they shouldn't be punished because of their mother's mistakes."

Kit nodded and brought Cinderella into an embrace. "Whatever you decide, I'll support. Anastasia is your family—but if she's going to live here, I want to make sure our kids are safe. If any of the kids, including Dizzy, complain about her getting up to what she did when you were a child, she's out. Of course, we'll have to investigate any claims—it's disappointing that I can't trust my own son not to potentially make a false claim to try to kick Anastasia out of the castle."

"What about her kids?" Cinderella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jacob has a nice house," Kit told her. "The only reason he's staying with us is so the whole family can get used to this change before they move back to his house. He is staying with us, right?"

"Yes dear," Cinderella nodded. "Well, if he wants to—and I thought it was because Ben would be more likely to approve if we had them under watch in the castle?"

"Same thing," Kit shrugged. "Besides, Jacob has a business to run. They can't stay here forever."

Cinderella nodded. "I know dear."

A bell rang out before either one could respond and Cinderella looked toward the door. "That'll be Jacob. I reached out to him when I was in the car, I hope you don't mind. Do you want—?"

"It's your meeting," Kit told her, giving her a small smile and kissing the top of her head. "I need to go check on Alexandria. Make sure she has everything she needs."

Cinderella smiled and kissed Kit's cheek before walking off to great Jacob as Kit walked back to their daughter's room. "You can let him in now, Steven."

Her servant nodded and opened the door to the castle. "Mr. Fournier, your highness."

Jacob walked in, the bangs of his dark blond hair draping into his eyes. "Queen Ella—"

"Jacob, you've known me since our fathers met, back when we were small children," Cinderella said, giving the man a kind smile. "You certainly do not need to refer to me as queen."

"But I'm in your castle. Your home. It wouldn't be right!"

"But you're family," Cinderella told him, and Jacob paused. "At least, I hope you are. Are you still married to my step sister, Anastasia?"

Jacob nodded slowly, as if ashamed of this fact. "Yes, your highness. But how did you—"

"I'm sure by now you've heard about the Blue Fairy's gift to the people of Auradon, allowing us to see how the children of the Isle truly live. One of the children was brought off by Mary Poppins. Dizzy Tremaine. She told Kit and me about your marriage and I for one couldn't be happier."

"Really?"

"With all my heart," Cinderella said, gently grabbing Jacob's hand and Cinderella was delighted to see the shame and anxiety on Jacob's face melt into joy and love. "You don't know how hard she worked to impress you back when you first met. But where are my manners? Come, let's sit down. Steven?"

"Ma'am?" Her servant asked, stepping into the room.

"Can you have some tea and refreshments sent to my parlor? Oh, and let Kit know that's where I am if he needs help with Alexandria?"

"Certainly, ma'am."

"You have your own parlor?" Jacob asked as Steven left the room once more. Cinderella nodded as she opened a side door.

"It's not much but it's where I go when I'm overwhelmed by royal life," she said and Jacob was surprised to find a small room that reminded him of his cottage. There were a few shelves that looked to be made out of cedar or pine that had pictures of Cinderella as a child with her mother and father.

"I'm surprised your step mother didn't destroy these," Jacob said and then flushed as he realized who he had said that to. To his surprise, Cinderella only chuckled.

"She tried. But I knew the best spots to hide the things that were important to me after mother died. Even before father met my step mother, I was hiding small things. Part of me wanted something of my mother's. It was…selfish, I suppose."

"She was beautiful," Jacob noted, looking at one of the pictures.

"She truly was," Cinderella nodded. "Kitty's named after her, you know?"

"Really?"

"I wanted a way to honor her," Cinderella said, sighing softly before brushing a bit of her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. "But that's not why I asked you to come over today. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything all right?" Jacob asked as he took the offered seat. The servants quickly scurried in and set down the tea and finger sandwiches between the two of them before exiting. Cinderella swore her staff took lessons from Jaq and Gus when it came to their movements.

Cinderella looked at him as she took her own seat, across from the other man. "There's no easy way to ask this so I'm going to just come right out and ask. Next Thursday I'm going to be seeking an audience with King Ben and asking for Anastasia Tremaine and her children to be released from the Isle. I'd like you there as a character witness."

Jacob stared at her, seemingly stunned. It was clear that whatever news he had been expecting, that clearly wasn't it. Cinderella quickly poured him a cup of tea, in case it was needed.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice faint as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"This isn't something I would joke about," Cinderella told him, setting the tea pot down and looking directly at the other man. "Not to you. I was going to petition for Anastasia's release after the viewing—her crimes were simply following the orders of her mother. Even if one could argue that that stopped being a defense after she became an adult, I can't fault her. Her mother I can never forgive but I can't hold a grudge for someone doing what their parent instructed them to do."

Jacob nodded. "I'll do it. I would have done it even if you hadn't asked me, your highness."

"You know you can always call me Ella, especially when we're behind closed doors," Cinderella told him, pouring herself a cup of tea now that the tension had passed. "Cream? Sugar?"

"You're a queen. I'm just a baker," he said, causing Cinderella to sigh and shook her head.

"You are more than 'just' a baker," Cinderella told him. "You're apparently a wonderful husband who remembers his children's birthdays from what the kids from the Isle told us. How do you get the baskets of bread to them?"

"I'm legally married to Anastasia," Jacob told her and shook his head in response as Cinderella motioned once more to the offered items. "We were married in Auradon before all the villains were rounded to the Isle. We were given the choice—I would go back to the Isle with her or we could have visitation days. I was set to join my wife but she argued that I wasn't a villain and that I'd be torn apart on the Isle. She said…she said she didn't want to see the goodness leave me."

Cinderella didn't say anything but sat silently. That sort of sacrifice was something that surprised her and yet she knew her step-sister was capable of. She had, after all, sacrificed her potentially to be royal so that Cinderella could marry Kit.

"Our visits used to be once a year," Jacob continued, taking a finger sandwich as his stomach rumbled softly but still audibly. "On our anniversary. But after Ava and Anthony were born, Queen Belle agreed to increase the visits to three times, so that I could see my kids on their birthdays. To this day, I don't believe King Beast knows about the extra visits. I always take as many bread baskets as I can carry to disguise them as food deliveries in case he asks."

"Did you know, about Dizzy?"

"You mean, did I know that my wife was acting as a surrogate for her sister?" Jacob clarified, setting the sandwich down and sighed. "Yes, I did. To this day, I don't know how she managed to get letters to me but Ana wrote me a letter as soon as her mother had decided it would be done. Dizzy's younger than Anthony so she's probably the last child Anastasia will have."

"Do you know who the father is?" Cinderella asked and Jacob shook his head.

"Only rumors and speculation on Ana's part," he said, finally taking a bite of the sandwich. "Lady Tremaine wouldn't even tell Ana who the father was, or sperm donor I should say. Apparently, from Ana's letters, the father barely knows Dizzy's alive, only that she was born and was not disfigured. Ana holds true to her beliefs that the father is Ratcliffe but I have my doubts. The man seemed too obsessed with gold to care about siring a child."

Cinderella frowned. "The child should know who her father is."

"Apparently, that's the way it is on the Isle," Jacob shrugged. "Granted, everyone knows they have two parents unless some of the villains reproduce by budding or cloning. But they're typically raised by one parent. There are only a few exceptions but Ana never really gave me many details."

"It's probably better that we don't know," Cinderella nodded. "I'm sure it's safe to assume that most villains don't know the pairings of the other villains. There's a high likely hood they'd get jealous of other partners. You know, I wonder if there are half siblings on the Isle who don't know they're related?"

"Honestly, nothing would surprise me," Jacob shrugged.

Cinderella nodded before setting her tea cup down on the saucer. "It's interesting, to think about what these children have been through. What we've put them through."

"You're correcting it now," Jacob told her, setting his own cup down as well. "Bringing Ana and the kids here is more than I could ever ask, Ella. Thank you."

Cinderella smiled at him. "You're very welcome Jacob. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure it would be no trouble to set an extra place."

Jacob shook his head. "Thank you Ella, but I need to get back to the shop. I need to make sure my savings are in order now that I'll have three more mouths to feed."

"Oh, I thought that Ana and the kids would stay with us starting off," Cinderella said. "You're more than welcome to stay with them but it would be just for a couple of weeks, to elevate any fears of some of the not as progressive royals."

"Word's already spread around the town of Queen Leah's outburst at Parents' Day," Jacob nodded, shaking his head at the thought. "I almost wish I had been there to see for myself, but I'm sure I'll see the recording before long. Technology nowadays amazes me, honestly. If that's how she acted around children, lord knows how she'd react to the idea of a grown villain coming off the Isle. The idea that you'd be sponsoring her might help move things along. Plus, Mal could speak as a character witness too."

"I don't want to put too much pressure on her," Cinderella said, pursing her lips at the idea of subjecting Mal to that. "The poor thing will be navigating the world of royalty all while dealing with the pressures of being a teenage girl in Auradon. Not to mention getting used to living with access to her magic."

"That would be a lot of pressure on someone," Jacob nodded. "If someone did that to my Ava, I'd have a word with them. No, you're right. If Mal wants to say anything, I won't stop her but I'd feel guilty putting that kinds of pressure on a girl that young. Truthfully, I feel bad for Prince Ben. Poor lad's still in school and he's going to be expected to run the kingdom in a day."

"Thank you, Jacob," Cinderella said with an inward sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to add more to Mal's plate. There would be enough on there already.

"Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" Cinderella asked as Jacob got up from his seat. Normally that would never be done until the king or queen rose from theirs but Cinderella threw royal protocol out the window when she was in her parlor. It was nice to go back to a time when people didn't bow before her when she came into a room. "Alexandria isn't feeling well so it'll likely be Kit and myself. You're more than welcome."

"Thank you Ella, but I really must get going," Jacob told her. "Should I meet you at Auradon Prep on Thursday or meet you here and then we'd arrive together?"

"We can meet at the school," Cinderella nodded, getting up from her own seat. "Though, I don't know if Ben would have new meeting chambers upon becoming king. I'll ask Belle tomorrow after the coronation and let you know."

"Sounds good," Jacob nodded and the two of them left the parlor. "Thank you again your highness. Even if the council denies the request, it's enough to know that you're fighting for their release."

"Families shouldn't be separated," Cinderella told him, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Especially not when it's the family of one of my dearest friends. Though I may be a bit biased in that regard."

"A friend who did nothing for you all those years," Jacob sighed. "That will always be my deepest regret."

"Jacob, what could you do?" Cinderella asked. "I was nine when my father died, making you what? Eight? Your house was full to the brim as it was. I could never impose on you like that. It all worked out in the end though. Had I moved in with you, I might have never met Kit—and you would have never met Anastasia."

"You know, at some point you'll have to be mean to someone," Jacob pointed out.

"How do you know that day hasn't arrived?" Cinderella asked and chuckled at Jacob's confused look. "Never mind, Jacob. I had developed a bit of a sarcastic attitude toward my step-mother when I was about nineteen. Nothing too obvious but just something to keep my sanity."

"The whole town needed to keep their sanity when it came to your step-mother," Jacob corrected. "Marrying your father may have made her a Lady but it was only in title."

Cinderella didn't respond but nodded softly as to make sure that it didn't seem like she was ignoring Jacob. His quip about her step-mother's title gave her a thought. Would it be wrong to grant Anastasia the title of lady? After all, it would be her's by right if her mother hadn't wound up on the Isle, being the eldest of the two.

She would have to discuss it with Ana when…if she came back from the Isle. It would be a lot to dump on someone in a short time.

_If nothing else, Mal would have a friend in the group,_ she thought with an inward chuckle at the idea of Anastasia joining the Learning to be Royal group. She walked Jacob to the door and watched him get into his car before closing it.

"How'd it go?" Kit asked from the top of the stairs. Cinderella jumped a little before turning around.

"I swear, you love seeing me jump due to how sneaky you are," Cinderella sighed as she walked toward him. "Jacob agreed to speak as Anastasia's character witness. I think he might be more excited than I am."

"Do you blame him?" Kit asked, pulling Cinderella in close. "He's finally getting his family back after so many years apart. What you're doing Ella, it's amazing. It's more than anyone would do if they were in your shoes. It's why I love you."

"I love you too," Cinderella said, giving him a coy smile. "I must say though, watching you take care of your child, it's incredibly—"

"Mom?" Alexandria's faint voice called out and Cinderella looked over Kit's shoulder to see her eleven year old daughter standing in the hallway. "Are you flirting with dad?"

"Not anymore apparently," Kit muttered and Cinderella whacked him gently on the shoulder before walking up to her daughter.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Cinderella asked. Alexandria gave no answer before vomiting on the rug and on Cinderella's shoes. The former dish maid gave no reaction but slipped the shoes off and walked her daughter back to her room. She could hear Kit ring for one of their maids but all Cinderella cared about was getting her daughter back in bed.

"Sorry mom," Alexandria said as Cinderella tucked in the covers.

"Don't be," Cinderella shook her head, brushing her daughter's bangs off her brow. "You just get some rest dear."

"Can you sing something for me?" Alexandria asked and her voice was so pitiful Cinderella felt her heart break. It took no effort for a song to come to her mind. Her father used to sing it to her as a young child, before he met Lady Tremaine. It was safe to assume her mother sang it but Cinderella had never met the woman; she had died when Cinderella was just a baby.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly. Lavender's green. When I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? T'was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me son. Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work. Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork. Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn. While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm. Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you."

Alexandria's soft snores filled the room as Cinderella's voice trailed off. Despite all the hardships, this was one of the aspects of motherhood she would never trade away.

"She asleep?" Kit whispered and Cinderella nodded. Laying a kiss on her daughter's forehead, she crept out of the room and gently closed the door.

"Just think, we're about to bring three more kids into this," Kit said with a wry smile. Cinderella just rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering a pizza!" Cinderella told him.

"But we're having clam chowder for dinner!" Kit exclaimed.

"You can have that," Cinderella told him, holding the mobile phone in her hand. "But I had my daughter upchuck on my shoes. I want pizza."

Kit thought for a moment and then nodded. "Half pepperoni? I know you're going to put pineapple on your half."

"The only way pizza should be made," Cinderella told him as she turned to make the order.

"So strange," Kit sighed. "Also, who introduced her to that? Was it Belle? Had to be Belle."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything with the exception of the plot and my OCs if they're mentioned. Everyone and everything belongs to Disney. **

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I'd love to have some kind of excuse but the truth is, I had a really crappy month. Been dealing with some work stuff and trying ****desperately to lose some weight but the scale seems stuck. So my mood hasn't been the best for writing. Though since I've discovered I love green tea now, it's been easier to try to write a bit a day. **

**A nice mug of tea and a laptop...what more can I ask for? **

***thought* a million dollars and a trip to Disney would be nice *thought* **

**Shoo thoughts! **

**Oh, I included some Avengers references in this chapter-mainly because Disney owns Marvel and I already had some 20th Century Fox characters. Don't worry, they're going to stay as references-never appearing in the story. I have enough characters to juggle as is! **

**Okay, time for my favorite part of the A/N: Responding to your reviews! **

**AmethystDragon14: Aww, thank you! Trust me, I missed writing for that month of November. I even caught myself writing fanfic at work. Thankfully no one else did. **

**SailorMartin3: I never really consider Clopin a villain. I always assumed that the beginning was after the events of the movie and that Clopin was telling the story to the kids. Since the same little girl can be seen at the beginning and in the end. However, I do think that Clopin just thought it fun to mess with Quasi since Quasi was trying to hide during the FoF. **

**Speaking of which, happy belated Topsy Turvey Day! **

**Shelbie: Thank you! It's always one of my worries that the characters appear ooc so I'm glad that they haven't been so far. Also, I promise I won't abandon this story. Might take me a bit of time to update but no abandonment. **

**61394: The thing is, red hair is a recessive trait. Since Dizzy has red hair, it's safe to assume that both parents either have or carry the gene for red hair. We know Anastasia has the red hair but since genetics are in play, any male villain could be the father. Though I kinda like Hans as the father. **

**Descendants4: Aww! :( Hope you're feeling better! **

**Roxas Itsuka: Ah Chad. The fictional character I spend way too much time thinking about. It would be interesting to see if anything changes with his interactions with Jacob since it would be safe to assume that Chad didn't know Jacob was married to Anastasia. **

**Is it sad I'm looking forward to writing another Queen Leah freak out scene? **

**danifan3000: Definitely agree that Chad is an idiot. At least Cindy and Kit lucked out with their other three kids. **

**PS: Are you a Game of Thrones fan, by the way? The dani part of your username jumps out at me. **

**Keelie119: To my shame I have not seen Hadestown. I have heard of it so hopefully I can sneak in some references. **

**lilyflower101: Finally, someone who agrees! **

**Okay, going to finish this up before the A/N: becomes too long and you all hit the back button. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait. **

* * *

The next day, the students of Auradon Prep arose to the hustle and bustle of people preparing for the coronation. While the actual coronation would be occurring in a replica of Notre Dame, the after party would be held at the school due to Ben's status as a student.

Throughout the school, people seemed to be ecstatic as the time wound closer to the coveted event.

"It's coronation day!" Akiho shouted, wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulders and jumping up and down; startling the future king as he didn't know where his friend and team mate had come from. "Dude, you pumped?"

"As long as you're not going to run around the school singing like your mom did on your aunt's coronation day," Ben told him, peeling himself from his friend's grasp as to not get hurt from his team mate's exuberance. "I've heard you sing. Please don't."

"Ben!"

"Nice one," Emir chuckled as he walked up to the pair of them and gave Ben a high five. "Tourney's not going to be the same without you, dude. We heard from Coach that you dropped from the team."

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I'm sorry to leave you guys in the lurch but with my new duties, there won't be time for me to be able to attend practices. The last thing I want is for coach to put me in just because of who I am."

"We know," Akiho nodded, removing his arm and turning to look at Ben. "But you've been on the team for so long, it'll be odd. I wonder who Coach will pick to be the new captain."

"Hard to say," Emir said. "As long as it's not Chad, I'll be fine. Knowing him, being captain will result in a massive power trip."

Connor, one of the other members of the team, walked up to them. "So, what'll be your second decree when you're officially crowned king?" He asked, leaning against Emir and cutting off a response from Ben who wanted to defend his friend. Though Ben had to admit, Emir did have a point regarding Chad.

"Clearly he's going to keep the Isle program going," Akiho stated before Ben could say anything. "Honestly, mom's all for it. Ben, she said if you wanted to bring more than four kids, she would foster them if there wasn't a spot for them. Dad said the rock troll are working on setting up shelters for any additional kids as well."

"Yeah, mom and dad said the same thing," Emir nodded, while Conner shot Akiho an odd look at the mention of rock trolls. "Granted, it depended on the kid but I'm sure you'll pair up with Mal to make sure everyone gets the right fit."

Ben chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I will be working with Mal and Evie to make sure the children who deserve to be off the Isle get off the Isle. I'm not saying all the kids are angels, Jane Darling told me about her experiences with Captain Hook and while Mal hasn't told me anything about his kids, it's safe to assume they were involved in Jane's misadventures."

"You never answered the question Ben," Connor told him.

Ben ran a hand through his hair once more, despite the fact that he knew his mom would spend an hour fixing it within the next thirty minutes or so. "Honestly, I haven't given it much thought. Learning about the Isle, what Mal and the others have been through, it's taken up so much of my bandwidth I haven't even thought about other decrees."

"That's fair," Akiho said, nodding. "This was your first. You made it before you were even king. It wouldn't be fair to assume you'd just drop it."

"Besides I don't think Evie and Mal would let you forget about it," Conner chuckled. "I'm sure they've got lists of people they want to help get off the Isle. Or help stay off the Isle in Hadie and Dizzy's case."

Ben nodded. "Our first priority is figuring out what's going on with the food deliveries. I'm still shocked that they haven't been getting to the kids on the isle. Not to mention the clothing drives!"

"Wait, what about the clothing drives?" Akiho asked, standing straight up and knocking Conner off balance.

"Weren't you in the hospital wing when the girls told us about Evie making a dress out of sewing pins and tape?" Ben asked.

"No, I had to see my mom off since she's Queen of Arendelle now and hasn't been feeling too hot from the stress. Or so she tells me," Akiho said. "So the clothing drives aren't getting to the isle either?"

"Not unless Dizzy was lying," Ben told him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Plus, Mal and Evie backed her up. That plus what we saw in the viewing make me believe they're telling the truth."

"In that case, you might want to have an emergency council meeting," Conner told him. "They're the one's who oversaw the clothing drives and the food drives. If anyone would want to know about where that aid is going, it'll be them."

"Honestly, I can let a few newspapers around my kingdom know," Emir said with a smirk. "Nothing worse than bad press for some if not more of those council members."

The boys chuckled but Ben noticed that Akiho had grown quiet. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"I had a thought," Akiho said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I don't know if I should say it."

"We're all friends here," Conner said and Akiho sighed.

"Isn't Queen Leah on the council?" He asked and the four boys grew quiet as the weight of the words sank in.

"Dude, I mean I know Leah's horrible but I don't think she would stoop to that," Conner said. "After all, one missed delivery would have caused an uproar and instant investigation."

"Except it hasn't been one missed delivery," Ben said, turning to his friends. "Dizzy said during the viewing that there's apparently been a garbage strike for twenty years and Mal said in the hospital wing that good clothes were harder to find than food since we didn't throw out our clothes as often. Evie once made a dress out of safety pins and duct tape."

"You already said that," Conner pointed out.

"It bears repeating."

"Plus we all know that Leah's not the only one on the council that's extremely anti-Isle," Emir added while Akiho and Conner looked on in shock. "After all, there were a fair few who wanted my dad and Evan's dad thrown on the Isle due to the background of thieving."

"What?!" Conner exclaimed while Ben looked over at his friend and teammate in shock. Emir shrugged.

"How'd you find out?" Ben asked.

"Dad got a letter, maybe about three months before I was born," Emir told him. "Mom told me later that the fact that she was pregnant with me was probably the only reason dad's not on the Isle right now. And I'm not the only one. Jamie Hawkins told me it happened with her dad, what with his criminal record. Apparently it took him three months of fighting it before the council backed down. With Evan's dad, I think Rapunzel just threatened them with her frying pan. Plus Evan said that it might have helped that his dad was a royal. The council's more lenient with the royals than the commoners apparently."

"They wanted to chuck Aunt Elsa on the Isle for freezing Arendelle," Akiho added. "In fact, after she stepped down, she got another letter from the council. If it hadn't been for mom, dad, Olaf, and Matthias, I don't know what would have happened."

"Not to mention Alexi Romanov said the same thing happened with his dad," Conner pointed out. "Conman trying to find someone to impersonate royalty? No way the royals on the council would be happy with that."

"I heard that Morgan Stark and Cassie Lang almost went to the media when the council went after their dads," Emir told them. "Though I certainly wouldn't want to go against the Hulk, which is what Morgan and Cassie probably threatened the council with. Plus Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Falcon, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Thor."

"Isn't Loki on the Isle?" Conner asked.

"No, I think he avoided the Isle after he tried to kill Thanos," Akiho said. "The Daily Planet gave a pretty throughout report about all that."

"I still don't know why you get another kingdom's newspaper," Conner shook his head.

"Nathaniel Barton got me hooked on their sports coverage," Akiho shrugged. "How is it weird that I get their newspaper and not the fact that the kids go to school with us?"

Ben frowned and looked away for a split second, causing the banter to stop as Emir, Akiho and Conner noticed Ben's distraction. His friends followed his gaze as it landed on a portrait of his parents on their wedding day, and Akiho rested a hand on Ben's shoulder as if he knew what the future king was thinking about.

"Hey, I doubt you'll have to worry about that with your dad," he said. "After all, King Beast will be the former king of Auradon. There's no way the council will want the bad press of throwing the former king on the Isle."

"Not to mention that's a huge safety concern," Conner added causing Emir to whack him over the head. "What?"

"Dude, tact!"

"What do you mean?" Conner asked and Emir just shook his head.

Ben sighed and looked back at his friends. "I'll have to add this to my list of things to do once I'm king. This is not acceptable—especially if they're going after people again once they've stepped down from the throne."

"We don't know who's behind it though," Akiho pointed out as a frown formed on his face. "Aunt Elsa's letter was just signed 'the Council'."

"Dad's too," Emir nodded. "Mom saved it just in case someone came in the middle of the night and we woke up to Dad gone."

"Paranoid much?" Conner chuckled.

"You really don't know the meaning of tact do you?" Akiho sighed. Before Conner could respond, an interruption appeared by the name of Jane appeared, looking more than slightly frazzled.

"Ben, there you are!" Fairy Godmother's daughter smiled in relief, which seemed to diminish her frazzled appearance. "Your mother's been looking for you. We're due for the cathedral in an hour and she wants to make sure everything's perfect before we leave."

Ben chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks Jane. Do you know where my mom is?"

"Last I saw her, she was on her way to her chambers though she could also be in her library," Jane told him. "She was talking with my mom, who seemed very excited. Then again, my mom's always excited."

"Very true," Ben chuckled and then looked over at his friends. "Sorry guys, but I'd better see what my mom wants."

"Go on," Akiho told him. "We'll see you at the coronation."

"Is he going to sing?" Jane asked Emir, who shrugged.

Akiho sighed. "Guys, I'm not going to run around the school singing like my mom did for Aunt Elsa's coronation day. Sides, Ben already asked me that."

"You know, I never got an answer about that," Ben called out as he turned the corner. Akiho shook his head as Conner and Emir burst out in laughter while Jane hid her giggles behind her hand.

"It's not that we don't want you to be excited," Emir told him. "It's just we've heard you sing. Please don't sing. Your mom, dad and aunt have great singing voices. How did you not inherit the ability?"

"I got it," Akiho told him. "I'm not that bad."

"I think I once heard a dying owl that sounded like your singing," Jane told him, causing Emir and Conner to choke back their laughter.

"Dude, even Jane knows how bad you are at singing," Conner exclaimed.

"Wait, how—"

"Choir, three years ago?" Jane told Akiho. "You were given the triangle to keep time and just told to move your lips."

"Okay, okay," Akiho sighed and shook his head. "I get it, I'm bad at singing."

"Bad wasn't the word I was looking for."

"I get it," Akiho told Jane, who chuckled before looking at her watch.

"I take it it's time to get ready for the coronation?" Emir asked. "Cause I'd like to spend as much time out of the monkey suit as I possibly can."

"No, not yet," Jane told him. "But I should start getting ready. I'll be up there near the wand and I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"How would you embarrass…and she's gone," Akiho sighed and chuckled as Jane turned the corner. "I will never understand women."

"What's to understand?" Mal's voice came from behind Akiho, causing the taller boy to jump in shock. Turning around, the three Tourney players couldn't help but stare at Maleficent's daughter. Mal was wearing a modified version of her dress from the viewing, with sparkles near the edge of the dress. It almost looked like twilight nearing the night sky.

"Wow Mal, you look incredible!" Emir said, once he had regained the power of speech.

"Yeah, you look like a princess," Akiho nodded. "Ben's jaw is going to be on the floor when he sees you."

"Thanks guys," Mal told them. "Have you seen Ben? I'm supposed to meet him by the carriage but I have no idea where it is."

"It'll be out the front door," Emir told her. "But Ben's with his mom and presumably his dad. Though I'm sure he'll be down in a bit."

"Got it," Mal told him. Before anyone could say anything, an interruption came in the form of a small blue haired boy running past them. Mal's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, bringing him closer to her.

"Hadie, what are you doing?" Mal asked, giving her little brother a look. How her brother managed to find a dress shirt, pants and a tie in his size, Mal would never know. Though she suspected Evie.

"I'm going to the coronation," Hadie told her, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. "Everyone's going to be there, and before you say anything, you know mom will find out sooner or later that I'm here. Why not make it sooner rather than later when she'll be really mad that we kept it from her? Plus she won't be angry when she tells dad and I won't have to deal with two parental lectures at once."

"Kid has a point," Conner nodded, not noticing the glares coming from Emir, Akiho and Mal.

"Hadie, do you remember what happened at the coronation at the viewing?" Mal asked, turning back to her brother.

"Your mom came."

"Right," Mal nodded, glad her brother was at least following along. "Which is why I'd rather you not be there."

"But why? Jane's already said she's not going to grab the wand so the energy won't go off and blast a hole in the barrier so your mom won't appear and steal the wand. So where's the danger?"

Mal groaned and resisted the urge to rub the bridge of her nose. "Hadie, what's the first rule of the Isle?"

"Always prepare for the worst outcome," Hadie said as if it had been preprogrammed into him. Emir and Akiho exchanged a brief glance at that, as it was probably safe to assume that was a lesson the kids on the Isle had to learn fairly early in life.

"Exactly," Mal nodded, having not noticed the glance between the two Tourney players. "My mother is the Mistress of Evil. She cursed Aurora because Stephen and Leah didn't invite her to a _party_. What do you think she'd do if she found out that the son of her ex-husband was in Auradon?"

"Shit." Hadie uttered and his face paled, as if he didn't consider the lengths Maleficent might go to. Mal sighed and nodded, not commenting on the swear much to the Tourney players' surprise.

"Look, I'm not trying to scare you but Hadie, you're ten. You need to know that the world isn't sunshine and rainbows and whatever else your mom taught you. My mother, to put it as politely as possible, is an extremely jealous woman. She knows that Hades is happy with your mom and that he loves you. Why do you think he doesn't allow you to come anywhere near my home?"

"Because he doesn't want Maleficent to know I'm alive?" Had wagered a guess. Mal bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing in her brother's face. She rested her hands on his shoulders and bent down as much as her dress would allow so she could look Hadie right in the eye.

"Hadie. I don't want to burst your bubble but my mom knows. She's known since you were born. You don't get to rule the Isle like she has without gathering minions. Only the fact that it's dark magic that's banned on the Isle and your mom is terrifying at times has been what's stopping her."

Hadie gulped and Mal sighed. This was not the way she wanted the conversation to go but there was no way she was having her little brother at the coronation if there was a snowball's chance her mother would show up.

"Wait, Mal," Akiho said and Mal looked at the older boy. "My family is going to be near the back, toward the door. Mom hasn't been feeling well lately and so they want to make sure they can make a quick getaway. What if Hadie sits by us? Aunt Elsa would certainly protect him. Plus I heard my mom say that Cinderella's family is going to be by us. Something about not rewarding Chad with his behavior by allowing him to be up front."

"So Dizzy will be there?" Hadie asked, a smile stretching its way on to his face. The guys couldn't help but grin at the sight and even Mal had a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, she should be," Akiho chuckled. "The only one who might not be is Alex. Lucy said she had a nasty cold."

Mal still looked unsure but nodded as she straightened up. "The first sign something looks off, you get Hadie out of there," she told Akiho. "A whiff of green smoke, a random appearing crow. A giant dragon, considering my mother's not the most subtle type."

"Queen Leah screaming bloody murder?" Emir offered causing everyone to laugh and broke the tension.

"Nah, she'd do that regardless, probably the moment she saw Mal walk in with Ben," Conner said. "Honestly, I don't know what crawled up Leah's butt but I hope she figures out her issues soon."

"Thanks Conner," Emir sighed, rubbing his temple. "I really wanted to spend my day thinking about some geriatric queen's butt."

"Payback for when you put the image of Captain America's ass in my head!"

"Language!" Akiho exclaimed. "There are children present!"

"Who just said the word 'shit'! I don't think we need to worry about being bad influences on the ten year old!"

Mal chuckled as a clock chimed in the distance. "Well, you guys better start getting ready. Hadie, you hang out with Akiho since you'll be standing with his family."

"You can trust me Mal," Akiho told her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to your brother. I'm pretty sure there'd be a line of people ready to kill me if I went against my word. You. Hades. Persephone. Evie. Carlos. Jay. Ben. Kitty. Lucy. Meg."

"We get it," Emir told him as his friend and team mate continued to drone on about the people who could and would potentially kill him if he didn't protect Hadie.

"Does he think about this a lot?" Mal asked, slightly concerned as the list continued to grow and not noticing that Akiho had mentioned Meg and Hercules. "Also, I didn't think my brother knew that many people."

"Well Akiho's mother is Queen Anna who has been known to ramble a time or two," Emir told her before whacking Akiho over the head with his hand. "Oy, quit it with the rambling already!"

"What was that for?!" Akiho exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "You could have just told me to stop."

"We did." Mal, Emir and Conner said and Hadie nodded in agreement causing Akiho to flush in embarrassment.

"Oh."

"You said Ben would be at the front gate?" Mal asked, as they all got ready to go.

"Yeah," Akiho nodded. "See that statue of Belle?"

Mal followed Akiho's gesture and nodded as she saw the statue at the end of the hall.

"Once you get to the statue, take a left. You'll see about ten pictures of a young Ben and then a door. That door—"

"What Mr. Mysterious means is: first door on your left is going to be the way to the front gate," Emir cut in, ducking as Akiho tried to whack him over the head. "Come on, dude. We don't have time for this."

Mal shook her head as the four boys walked off; Hadie chuckling as the other three bickered. A pit began to form in her stomach as she thought about Hadie being at the coronation. If her mother saw him, she would stop at nothing to finally get a chance to enact her revenge against Hades for leaving her.

And Mal could only hope that the crowd closest to the door wouldn't be televised to the Isle. Otherwise, her mother would definitely find out.

"He's going to be fine," Mal whispered; blinking away the faint glow of green from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile onto her face and began to make her way toward the front gate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything (with the exceptions of my OCs, and even then they're based off of someone else's characters). Everything and everyone belong to the lovely world of Disney! **

**No, my dear reader, you're not hallucinating. This is another update, right after the previous one! Why, you may ask? Because I couldn't get the plot of this dang chapter out of my head all night last night and so I had to write it. **

***looks at reviews* Dang, you all really seemed to like the Marvel mentions! I guess I'll have to include them in more chapters then. **

**Speaking of reviews, it's time to respond to them! **

**61394: In terms of hating Hades, you're not wrong at all. Though they are villains so I don't think they'd stick around much to watch their kids grow up. Not to mention Disney kinda had a deadbeat dad moment with the Prince of the Forest in Bambi since Bambi didn't even know he was his father. **

**As for Akiho, someone had asked for him to be the son of Anna back when I was writing WAL and with what we learned in Frozen 2, it fits a little better than I thought. **

**Wrighting'Girl3000: I'm guessing that's from the comics? I can certainly try though I'm a Steve/Peggy shipper. Then again, I could definitely see Steve getting into a relationship with ****Natasha. **

**kaia: Well I've never read the books either so we're on the same boat there :) **

**danifan3000: Ah, so I see you're a user of culture! I loved Danny Phantom when I was a kid-can still sing the theme song. As for the retiring magic thing, I guess it was to make sure everyone in Auradon had a level playing field since the magic users could just use magic to solve their issues. Then again, maybe it was to make sure an enchantress wouldn't turn Adam into a beast again? **

**Nitewolf423: Aww, but what fun would it be if we didn't invoke Murphy? **

**Technobabble1: I think I forgot one of the players but then again it is a rather crazy day with the coronation. But I loved writing this chapter because of the fact that with the exception of Chad, you don't see Ben with many friends. **

**SailorMartin3: You'll have to wait to find out ;) **

**Aoi Usa: Sure thing, I'll do it at the bottom-and there's also a list on my profile that I'll keep updated. **

**Also it looks like I'm going to have to watch Maleficent 2 since you all are asking for characters from that movie. *putters off to check if it's on Disney+***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! **

* * *

Back on the Isle, Maleficent's mood was about as dark as the sky that they were forced to live under. Today was the day that Beast's brat would take the mantle of king and make new decrees that would further ruin their lives. The only bright thing she could think of was the fact that Mal would be seizing the wand today.

Today, her revenge would begin. If her daughter didn't screw it up, that is.

"I've got popcorn!" Jafar's cheerful voice broke through Maleficent's thoughts and she could help but stare blankly at the former genie as he entered the room.

"Where did you get it?" Cruella asked, grabbing a bowl out of Jafar's hands.

"Gaston was hoarding it for today," Jafar responded, a little shaken from the jarring nature of the popcorn bowl being removed from his hand. "I had to give him a discount on his next purchase but he gave me some. I have no idea where he managed to find some, considering the only popcorn that ends up in the Auradon trash is used."

"I hate the fact that we're forced to watch something so trite," the Evil Queen scoffed as she took one of the offered bowls, unbuttered of course. It wouldn't do to have ballooned up the next time Evie saw her. "When I had my crown, it was no televised event. It had class."

"Weren't you crowned before television was invented?" Jafar asked, causing the Evil Queen to lob a handful of popcorn at him. Maleficent rolled her eyes at their antics. There were times when she wondered why she stuck with the three of them. With the exception of the Evil Queen, neither Jafar or Cruella had any power.

Honestly, Cruella disturbed even Maleficent at times. Cursing a baby was all well and good but going after puppies? Even villains needed to have standards. Not to mention, the stuffed dog on her shoulder was not a good look in the slightest.

There were times that she wished that Cruella would join the Hunter clique on the other side of the Isle. Gaston and Clayton would welcome her with open arms; both men barely cared about the animals they coveted unless it was hunting them and turning their pelts into trophies.

"So, what do you think the little brat's first decree as King will be?" Cruella asked, leaning up against the sofa and sneaking a handful of popcorn from Jafar's bowl despite having her own.

"Probably something insipid that will make us gag," the Evil Queen replied, sitting down on the left side of the sofa while Jafar sat down on the right. "After all, Auradon thinks it a good idea to make a sixteen year old king. Bah."

"Weren't you about nineteen when you became queen of your land?" Jafar asked but the Evil Queen ignored the question. Maleficent sighed but sat down between the Evil Queen and Jafar. It was time for the coronation to proceed.

"Bah, is that who I think it is?" Evil Queen asked, staring at the image of her step-daughter. "How did she get the job? She has less brains in her head than Evie."

"Probably used the experience she gained being down on her knees around you," Cruella snarked. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"We can do without the uncouth comments," the Mistress of Evil commented, sharing a glance with the Evil Queen. Cruella scoffed but grew quiet as Maleficent turned the volume up on the television.

"At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king!" The Snow White on the television stated, unaware of the glare coming from her step mother. "I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."

"I'm Snow White," the Evil Queen mocked as she threw popcorn at the television, while the others shot her a look. They grew tired of her ranting about Snow White after all this time. That's not to say they wouldn't continue to rant about their respective heroes. "Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done."

"Why must you waste the popcorn?" Jafar sighed but no one seemed to hear him as the television continued the coverage.

"Oh look, that must be Sleeping Beauty's brat," Maleficent commented, pointing at Audrey. "Leah's genes seem to be prevalent in that family."

"And that blond idiot seems to be Cinderella's child, judging by the state of dress though something that standard, he could be anyone's child," Cruella pointed out, as the camera panned over to Chad. "But that can't possibly be Fairy Godmother's child walking past? After all, she's an old bat as you said Maleficent. The child is clearly not that."

"Maybe the child favors the father," Jafar threw out. "After all, we all know it takes two to tango."

"Oh Fairy Godmother is looking radiant!" Snow White stated as the camera cut back to her and bringing the villains' attention back to the ceremony. " Jane certainly seems to have taken after her mother as she is looking stunning! And there's Fairy Godmother's wand!"

Maleficent's hands curled into fists as Fairy Godmother uncovered the bell jar with the wand underneath it.

"Oh, I want that wand!" Maleficent exclaimed, unknowingly getting closer to the television.

"Do you? Hadn't heard," Cruella quipped. "Also, do you mind moving back to the sofa? Some of us can't see past your horns."

Maleficent glared at the other woman but moved back to her spot on the sofa as the coronation coverage continued.

"Oh, and here comes Ben now!" Snow White announced as a shot of Ben's carriage could be seen on the television.

"Who's that riding with him?" Jafar asked. "All I can see is a bit of purple."

"Might be one of the daughters of those insipid mermaids from Atlantica," Cruella told him. "I think one of them used to wear purple."

Maleficent shared a glance with the Evil Queen as the four of them watched the carriage procession continue to make its way to the cathedral. Maleficent was honestly close to leaving the room until the carriage stopped and the prince got out. Maleficent focused on who Beast's brat was holding his hand out to.

"Well, if it isn't…"

"My daughter," Maleficent finished the Evil Queen's sentence, shocked at Mal's appearance. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her daughter would be able to fool a prince well enough to be his plus one to his own coronation—or that she would be caught dead wearing a dress like the one seen on the television. "Looking like some kind of—"

"Princess!" The Snow White on the television finished Maleficent's line, earning a glare from the Mistress of Evil. "Now let's see who this beauty is wearing! Oh, Evie! Of course!"

"Evie! That's my dau….Evie!" The Evil Queen exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Snow White seemed to know her daughter well enough not to be shocked that Evie would make Mal's dress.

"Oh wow, she sewed a dress," Maleficent said, getting up and standing next to the Evil Queen, who had moved to be next to the television in her shock and exuberance. "Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince and she is this close to grabbing the magic wand!"

"Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one!" The Evil Queen taunted as Maleficent turned away from her to face the other villains.

"It's happening people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins. Gird your loins! Villains, or revenge begins today!"

"And you're confident that Mal will grab the wand?" Jafar asked, looking like he would rather think of anything other than Maleficent's loins. "Seeing as the most evil thing she did while on the Isle was steal candy from a baby, I find it hard to believe."

"Hush," Maleficent told him as the camera showed the inside of the cathedral. While it was an overhead shot, there was one glimpse of blue that stood out from the reds, yellows, browns and blacks. It was near the door, almost at the back but it was vibrant enough to draw Maleficent's attention.

_No, that little brat is still on the Isle. _Maleficent thought while rage filled her veins like ice. _It has to be Evil Queen's daughter. Her hair is blue, right? _

"Queenie, that bit of blue? That's not your daughter is it?"

The Evil Queen took a look and shook her head as the camera panned back over the crowd. "Hair's too light to be Evie. Maybe she's inspired a trend!"

Without a response, Maleficent got up and grabbed her scepter, much to the shock of the other villains.

"Where are you going?" Cruella asked but Maleficent did not answer. Instead she stormed out, the path laid out in front of her. It was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew she needed to speak to her ex-husband.

After all, if his little brat could get off the Isle then maybe she didn't need to rely on Mal after all. Someone had been kind enough to provide a way off this hellscape and yet did not have the courtesy to inform the other villains. Her way to Hades' lair was unencumbered by the rest of the residents of the Isle. Maleficent had to assume they were all inside, watching the coronation as well.

Better for them that they left her alone. She wouldn't be responsible for what happened to them if they prevented her from reaching Hades.

Before she knew it, she was at the doorway to Hades' lair. Strolling inside as if she owned the place, Maleficent made her way deeper and deeper before coming across a teenaged boy. The boy seemed to be listening to some kind of music on what looked to be repaired headphones, judging by the extensive amount of duct tape.

"You!" Maleficent barked, causing the boy to jump; the headphones falling off his head and on to the floor. "Where's Hades?"

The boy didn't answer, but stared at her in shock, brushing his brown bangs out of his face as if trying to see her better. If Maleficent was the mothering type, she might have felt bad for the youth, what with the bags under his eyes and the baggy dark green hoodie.

"What, are you mute? Or do you think you're too good to answer a question directed by your betters?" Maleficent demanded, causing the boy's eyes to widen and he seemed to shake slightly. Maleficent made to raise her scepter as her eyes began to glow green. Both she and the boy knew she couldn't use it but it didn't change the fact that she could definitely use it as a threat.

"Maleficent!" Hades barked, coming from around the corner. "Stand down!"

"Ah, just the God I wanted to see," Maleficent said, turning to face her former paramour and relaxing her grip on her scepter; not noticing the slight look of relief on the boy's face. Hades walked closer and Maleficent could see the old leather vest he wore was slightly wrinkled; as if he had been woken up from a nap while wearing it. "But you clearly need new assistants. The old ones at least talked. Rambled in fear more like but at least words came from their mouths."

"Panic's searching the Isle on my orders and his son's here to stay out of trouble," Hades told her, giving a small nod to the boy who took it as a sign to scurry away. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you said to stay as far away from you and Mal as possible. I've done just that, so I don't know what's caused this visit. Unless you're just here to yell at people you haven't yelled at today?"

"Well see, I was watching the coronation of Prince Ben as I'm sure you were and noticed that you seemed to have misplaced something,"

"What are you playing at?" Hades asked as he walked into the room, brushing past his ex-wife. "I know where everything is. Including my daughter who you so helpfully sent to Auradon. Thank you for informing me of that, by the way. It certainly wasn't a shock to see my daughter in the same carriage as the crowned prince when I knew she was supposed to be on the Isle with the rest of us, simply because she was born to you rather than being born to someone like Sleeping Beauty."

"Where's your son, Hades?" Maleficent asked as she ignored his quip about Mal, causing Hades to freeze. Maleficent smirked, knowing she had struck a nerve. "Isn't it just like you Gods, misplacing your children? First Zeus and now you? Say what you want about Poseidon, at least your brother never lost his children."

"You have a point, I trust?" Hades growled and Maleficent knew that if it was possible, Hades would have made his hair light up in flame. Mentioning his brothers was a surefire way to get under his skin. "Or are you here to make vague threats about my son?"

"Your…wife," Maleficent sneered. "The woman you spent four years pretending didn't exist. She spends six months on the Isle and six months off, at least that's what my minions tell me, unless you're just particularly good at hiding her. How does she get off the Isle when her time is up?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hades asked, his eyes narrowing with distrust. "If Hadie is off the Isle, then he's with Persephone. His mother. Who I trust will bring him back when she comes for her six months. Now, get out. The last thing anyone needs is you with all your power."

Maleficent paused, unused to being denied. However, she wasn't stupid. She had heard what Hades said, about how he had confirmed that Persephone had a way to get on and off the Isle. She knew she had only a limited amount of time before Auradon's guard would go back up. "I'm really sorry about this."

"About what?" Hades asked before being met with a scepter to the head and falling backwards.

"Oh, wait. No I'm not," Maleficent smirked and stepped over the unconscious body of the God. Knowing she had a limited amount of time before Hades recovered and would more than likely be pissed, Maleficent searched the room for a way off the Isle. Unfortunately, she quickly realized that she wouldn't know a way off if she did find it.

"Well I certainly wouldn't be looking in that room to your left," a young boy, slightly older than the previous youth, said as he walked into the room. "That is, if I was looking for a way off the Isle."

Maleficent looked at the youth and went over to the room he directed, knowing Dr. Facilier's ward would know better than to lie to her. True to form, there was a sign on the door to the room that anyone not fluent in Greek would not understand.

However, Maleficent had been married to Hades for about four years and therefore had had time to grow accustomed to Greek. She knew what a keep out sign looked like.

"What do you want?" Maleficent turned and faced the youth. No one did anything for others on the Isle without wanting something for themselves.

The yellow clad teen smirked as he leaned up against the cave wall, the smirk stretching the scale like scars on his face and causing his brunette hair to fall into his face as his bowler hat tilted to cover one of his yellow eyes. "All I ask is that you enjoy your time in Auradon, your excellency. It's rare that one of us will get our time in the sun without the permission of the Auradon elite."

_At least one of these kids can respect their elders,_ Maleficent thought as she gave the child a brief nod and entered the room. At first, it appeared as if the room was empty. There was no furniture and no sign that someone could escape the barren wasteland they called home.

Maleficent gave an internal sigh and turned to leave. It seemed that the youth had been lying after all—she would have to punish him when Mal retrieved the wand.

However, a slight breeze on the back of her neck caused her to pause. Turning back into the room, it was still empty. Yet, Maleficent knew that there was something in the room. Bending down, she picked up some of the dirt that was on the floor.

Tossing it into the room, Maleficent watched as it was blown to the right, never touching the left side of the room.

"Interesting," Maleficent said, walking toward the left side of the room; her scepter out in front of her as protection. While it was basically useless on the Isle, it was still something she could use rather than rely on brute strength.

Her hand barely brushing the wall, Maleficent began to walk around the left side of the room. As nothing appeared, she grew more and more impatient. She was almost ready to take Hades and throw him in this room.

She, however, was distracted by the image of her scepter apparently going through the wall rather than touching the wall as it was supposed to.

"Well, it looks like you have some tricks up your toga," Maleficent muttered while a small smirk formed on her face. "It would have to be your brother's handiwork—your magic doesn't work on the Isle after all."

Walking through the portal, Maleficent had to blink as the sun graced her face for the first time in twenty years. A shiver went down her spine as her access to her magic returned and the top of her scepter lit up. She looked around and saw that she seemed to be in a section of the town—not a section that had been televised but it was safe to assume that it was close to the coronation.

"I think it's time that I go say hello to my daughter," Maleficent smirked. It was shaping up to be a good day after all.

* * *

** Back by popular demand: a list of the kids and their parents (can also be found on profile)**

**Emir-Aladdin and Jasmine**

**Rachel, Rowyn, Rose, Robin and Evan-Eugene and Rapunzel **

**Kathrine/Kitty, Lucy and Alexandria Charming-Kit and Cinderella **

**Phillip Jr-Phillip and Aurora **

**Melody and Elle-Eric and Ariel **

**Jane and Daniel Darling-Edward and Wendy**

**Harper-Happy **

**Carter LeBouf-Charlotte LeBouf **

**Kiara, Kion and Kopa-Simba and Nala **

**Annabelle, Georgie and John Banks-Michael Banks **

**Jamie Hawkins-Jim Hawkins**

**Travis and Nero-Naveen and Tiana **

**Taylor and Julia-Tarzan and Jane**

**Tanner O' Malley-Thomas and Duchess**

**Poppy Dennison-Max and Allison (from Hocus Pocus) **

**Scamp-Lady and Tramp**

**Shelby-Sneezy**

**Madeline Robin-Christopher and Evelyn Robin **

**Morgan Phillip-Robert and Giselle Phillip**

**Emma and Neal White-Snow and Prince Ferdinand **

**Grace and Paige-Mad Hatter**

**Brody and Betsy-Bianca and Bernard **

**Henry-Elizabeth and William Turner**

**Macaria and Hyllus-Hercules and Meg **

**Zephyr-Esmerelda and Phoebus**

**Pin-Pinocchio**

**Kimberly-Koda**

**Jack and Maggie Banning-Peter Banning **

**Hadie-Hades**

**Michael-Milo and Kida**

**Valerie and Violet-Vinny**

**Moira-Merida**

**Virgil-Panic and Vanessa **

**Roman-Rosetta **

**Patton-Penny**

**Logan-Linguini **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything with the exception of my OCs. Everything else belongs to the wonderful world of Disney-many hours of which has consumed my life and my paycheck. **

**So, yeah. Three updates in February-you're not dreaming! Let's just say the lazy fairy gave me a week of wanting to do nothing but write and leave it at that. **

**I noticed several of you had questions concerning the yellow bowler hat clad youth in the last chapter. He's not Disney related though the person who created him does love Disney. If there are any Fanders in my reading audience, you may figure out who he is! Also, you may also recognize the Sander Sides reference I slipped in this chapter as well. **

**I have a not so small obsession with Youtube and Thomas Sanders videos, okay! **

**Okay-on to review responses! **

**AmethystDragon14: Your wish is my command! **

**SailorMartin3: Yep, Vanessa as in Ursula's human form. I mentioned it briefly in WAL but I can't even figure out how it would be possible. So I just rolled with my own insanity. Facilier's ward isn't mentioned in the movies, though he does have a daughter in the third movie. **

**Aoi Usa: so Conner is actually a background character in the movie as a member of the Tourney team. I don't think I established parents for him yet. Anyone have any thoughts? **

**Descendants4: Absolutely! Killing puppies is bad 100%. **

**Hotgirlow: The second and third film will be included-I'm hoping to have about 30 chapters for this fic to set up the time jump between D1 and D2. **

**lilyflower101: Exactly**

**Technobabble1: I may have forgotten about Percival McLeach if only because I never watched the Rescuers or the sequel? I was more of a 90's disney kid growing up. Guess that means I'll have to watch it now! :) **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter-I made it a little longer than usual! Sorry about that but I got carried away with writing. After all, s**t's about to go down! **

* * *

Mal watched as Ben walked down the aisle of the cathedral, her eyes scanning the area for any sign that her mother might appear; constantly glancing at the windows for anything out of the ordinary. Despite the promise from Jane and the knowledge that Hadie would be in good hands, Mal was still extremely tense.

Her mother did not get the title Mistress of Evil by being someone to underestimate. Or by sparing those who crossed her.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp poke to the ribs. Looking to her right, she saw Audrey's elbow move back to her side. The pink clad princess was standing perfectly still, not fidgeting in the slightest. The model of a perfect princess. Yet Mal could see the corner of her mouth move.

"For the love of all that is good and pure, relax," Audrey whispered, her eyes fixated by the coronation. Mal didn't respond; while the prissy pink princess had turned over a new leaf since the viewing, Mal was still apprehensive toward her and her grandmother. It was hard to tell where they stood at times. "You're making my grandmother nervous, who in return is making my mother annoyed and my father paranoid that something bad's going to happen."

"When isn't your grandmother nervous around me?" Mal hissed back, causing Audrey to inexplicably shrug, if you could call her shoulder moving up and down one inch a shrug. Mal turned her attention back to the coronation just as Fairy Godmother was placing the crown on Ben's head.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked, as Belle beamed down at her son.

"I do so solemnly swear," Ben replied and Fairy Godmother tapped Ben's shoulders with her wand and a giant smile on her face. Mal couldn't help but relax as Jane stood next to her mother, no sign of wanting to grab the wand. Maybe all would be alright after all.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new—"

Fairy Godmother was cut off by the sound of the doors being blasted open, and some of the Auradonians knocked down from the blast. Mal wanted to rush to them, knowing her little brother was one of the ones closest to the door but knew she would never make it in time.

But instead she froze as she saw a figure she knew was supposed to still be trapped on the Isle of the Lost. Someone she knew couldn't get off the Isle this time because there had been no major event to cause a hole in the barrier.

"So sorry I'm late," Maleficent said with a smirk, strolling into the cathedral; her scepter glowing green with power it hadn't had for twenty years. Each step Maleficent took was accented by a clank as she set down her scepter, the sound echoing in the cavernous hall. "I must say I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation Prince Ben. I had assumed that it was some sort of oversight."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mal saw Audrey trying desperately to get her parents, brother and her grandmother out, but the latter seemed frozen in fear at the sight of Maleficent, while Phillip had already rushed his son out the door as part of a small exodus that had occurred when Maleficent appeared. Mal couldn't help but feel a minuscule twinge of pity for Leah- maybe the old hag was experiencing deja vu to Aurora's christening?

Whatever the case may be, it was certainly nice to not have Queen Leah screeching about her mother for once. Even if her mother was here to rant at. Mal couldn't even fault Phillip for leaving; knowing what the viewing had provided, she knew that any good parent would want their kids as far away as possible from Maleficent in dragon form. Especially a parent that had already faced such a thing before.

"Mal, darling. No greeting for your mother?" Maleficent asked, drawing Mal out of her thoughts and she knew all eyes were on her.

"Hello, mother," Mal responded, keeping her voice flat as possible; she could only hope that Evie, Jay and Carlos either got out of the cathedral or were on their way down to get Hadie and Dizzy out. Of _course_ her mother would be here. Why would she think otherwise?

"How did you get off the Isle?" Beast demanded, stepping in front of Belle to protect her. Ben, however, hadn't moved from his spot kneeling in front of Fairy Godmother. To be fair, it was rather shocking and Mal didn't fault Ben for being surprised. After all, they had all thought that her mother would be staying on the Isle.

Maleficent chuckled; a low soft chuckle that chilled Mal to the bone. "Why, an old friend provided me the answer. It took a godly amount of patience though to get it out of him."

Mal gasped softly, resisting the urge to look back at Ben as she realized what her mother was talking about. She had somehow found Persephone's way onto and off of the Isle.

"What did you do to Hades?" A slender brunette woman asked, stepping out from the crowd. Her gown draped over her like a toga and flowers were braided into her hair as if they had been planted into her scalp.

"Ah, Persephone," Maleficent said, turning from her daughter to face off against the woman who had taken her husband. "No need to worry about your husband. He should be just fine. There's a lot worse I could have done to him if I'd had the time."

_Are there no guards? _Mal asked as the two women semi-circled each other like birds of prey, Persephone never allowing Maleficent to get behind her; Ben taking the momentary distraction to slowly get up and stand by her. Honestly, Mal had to wonder what was going through her mother's mind. This was the goddess who turned a nymph into a mint plant because Hades found her attractive.

Then again, Maleficent was…you know. Maleficent.

"Bibbbidi. Bobbity," Mal heard Fairy Godmother speak and didn't have to turn around to know that the older fairy was attempting to cast a spell. However, Maleficent turned around and closed the distance between the two fairies within a couple of steps.

"Boo!" Maleficent said and hit the floor with the bottom of her scepter and froze the audience with the exception of Mal, to the best of her knowledge. Mal tried to deny it, but her heart broke as she saw Ben frozen in place just as he had been in the viewing. How much had they changed and how much was going to stay the same?

"I'll take that," Maleficent said, yanking the wand out of the iron grip out of Fairy Godmother and patted the other fairy on the cheek in a faux sympathetic expression. "Oh, you poor dear. Did you honestly think you could defeat me?"

"Maleficent!" Persephone's voice called out, startling both Mal and her mother.

"I thought you were frozen," Maleficent stated, turning toward the goddess once more. Persephone chuckled, one similar to Maleficent's.

"Did you honestly think you could freeze a Goddess?" Persephone asked, her voice growing hard and Mal knew that she was practically invisible to both women. A fact that she was thankful for. "Especially the daughter of Zeus?"

_If Persephone wasn't frozen, could it be safe to assume that Hadie isn't frozen too? Could I still get him out of here? _Mal thought and winced as a hand pulled her down, missing Persephone's second question as a result.

"Macaria?" Mal whispered, more than slightly shocked to see the daughter of Hercules in front of her.

"Hey cuz," Macaria smirked before growing serious. "Thought your mom wouldn't be showing up? What with Jane swearing not to grab the wand and blowing a hole in the barrier?"

"Persephone has a portal to the Isle of the Lost. It's how she's able to do the six month deal with Hades. I have no idea how my mom found out about it," Mal explained, sneaking a glance but her mother and Persephone were just circling each other. Looking back at Macaria, Mal sighed. "Macaria, I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Get Hadie out of here," Mal said and to Macaria's credit, her cousin didn't react. Mal had to admit, it was weird referring to the other girl by the familial title, even if it was just in her head. The only family Mal had really ever known was Hadie and Evie. "My mother has gone on rants as to what she would like to do to him and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I'll get him out," Macaria nodded, the look on her face indicating that she had no need for an explanation. "Hyllus will be able to help too—he's up on the balcony, last time I saw him. I think dad told mom and Herkie to get out but knowing mom, she didn't listen."

"Text him," Mal said, ducking behind the frozen bodies of Audrey and Aurora to avoid detection as opposed to crouching out in the open as they had been previously. "Ask him if Evie, Jay and Carlos are frozen."

Macaria nodded and began frantically typing on her cell phone as she moved behind the frozen body of another royal. Mal held her breath as she waited for a response, looking over her shoulder to see what all was going on.

There were plants that seemed to be creeping along the floor, as if targeting Maleficent's feet. Mal was confused at first until she remembered who Persephone was, what her title was. The Goddess of Vegetation would have a lot more ammo than she would if she was on the Isle.

However, one blast from the scepter was all Maleficent needed to stop the attack in its tracks.

"Okay," Macaria said, closing her phone and bringing Mal back to the task at hand. "He's in and your friends are unfrozen. They're making their way down now. I have many questions but I know that they'll have to wait. What's your plan?"

Mal stared at Macaria as if she was from another planet. "For your brother to grab mine when he enters the room and then run like hell."

"Good plan. Simple."

"Well, we are going up against my mother!" Mal hissed, looking back over her shoulder. She couldn't help but wonder who would draw first blood. It was then that she realized something—Persephone had Hadie behind her. If Persephone made too big of a move, it could open Hadie up for her mother to enact part of her revenge.

"Tell your brother to move," Mal told Macaria, who nodded and sent a brief text. It was then that Mal was aware of a shadow looming over them.

"Am I boring you girls?" Maleficent asked, grabbing Macaria by the throat and lifting her up. Mal jumped to her feet as the older girl was thrown into the air, nearly hitting Persephone and crashing into the wall behind them.

"I see you've made some friends Mal," Maleficent said, walking toward Ben and his family. "Some more important than others. I must confess I found myself disappointed that my own daughter didn't feel it important enough to tell me that she would be accompanying the prince to his own coronation."

"How could I get the word to you, mother?" Mal asked, thinking on her feet. "All of our correspondence is watched, and the people of Auradon aren't as stupid as they look. They could have broken my code."

"Bah! I know Anastasia gets letters out to her insipid husband. If someone as dimwitted as her can do it and not get caught, you could have gotten word to me," Maleficent said, whirling around, standing where Mal had been standing previously; dangerously close to Ben. "Unless you were protecting someone?"

"Who would I be protecting mother?" Mal asked, standing as straight as she could as she faced her mother. "You are the only one I have allegiance to."

Maleficent looked at her daughter and slowly shook her head. "You want to believe it but you don't. Your loyalty belongs to someone else. Is it the Prince? Do I need to remind you that love is weakness?"

"You're wrong mother!" Mal shouted, unable to keep it in.

"Oh?" Maleficent looked at Mal, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Anyone else might have thought that Maleficent had a bit of respect in her voice but Mal knew the tone of voice meant danger. "Wrong, am I?"

"Love is not weak or ridiculous," Mal told her mother, tears welling in her eyes as she felt the back of Ben's ring on her palm; he had given it to her on the carriage ride over. It felt warm to the touch, as if Ben had just been wearing it. She knew she was digging her own grave but the words were spilling out of her as if she had no control over what was being said. "It's actually really amazing. And powerful."

"I've had enough of your antics, Mal," Maleficent warned, pointing the scepter at her daughter, who's eyes widened a little in shock and fear though Mal fought hard to make sure the latter didn't show. Fear was weakness and that was the one thing that Maleficent would never forgive. "Be thankful you are not the reason I am here."

"Mal!" Hadie shouted and Mal's head jerked to see her brother struggling against Hyllus's grip as the son of Hercules was attempting to get the son of Hades to leave the room.

_Run you fool! Don't you know a rescue attempt when you see one? _Mal thought, trying desperately to get her brother to leave the room before her mother saw him but it was too late as Maleficent followed her daughter's gaze.

"Perfect," Maleficent smirked and began to make her way toward the young boy. Mal frantically began to look for Persephone but quickly saw that the Goddess was busy tending to Macaria and so did not notice the Mistress of Evil walking up to her son.

"I've dreamt of this day," Maleficent stated as she walked toward the boys, who were frozen. At first Mal feared that her mother had recast the spell but then realized it was out of fear rather than a magical freeze as Hyllus began to tremble. "And now, powered with both my scepter and Fairy Godmother's wand, I can do everything I've dreamt about and more. You worthless excuse for skin."

With a flick of the wand, Hyllus was thrown through the air just as his sister had been moments prior. Mal winced as the older boy hit the wall, and she hoped that the fact that Hyllus wasn't moving was because he had been knocked unconscious. She knew her mother had no qualms of caring how old someone was—case in point, cursing an infant.

"Mal!" Hadie shouted once more as he backed up against the wall and the panicked call of the young boy drew Persephone's attention but there was no way for the Goddess to make it to her son in time. Mal's eyes darted around, hoping to see movement from the adults or at least her friends bursting in through the door. But she saw nothing. Mal knew she would have to do something drastic.

"And now I command, wand to my hand!" Mal shouted, stretching out her hand in an attempt to weaken her mother in some way or at least distract her so that Hadie could escape. She could finally see her friends standing in the doorway and hoped she would be strong enough by herself rather than with them by her side.

To Mal's surprise, the wand appeared in a swirling glow of yellow light just like it did in the viewing.

"It worked!" Mal gasped, looking at the wand in shock and elation. The logical side of her knew it would, having seen it in the viewing. But the other side, the side that was filled with worry for her brother and fear for her friends, stared at the wand in amazement.

"I hardly think so," Maleficent said, turning from Hadie to face her daughter upon hearing the incantation. "Give me the wand, Mal."

Maleficent raised her own hand, and Mal had to fight to keep herself from flinching at the incoming magic blast; knowing she would be no match for her mother's magic. However, Maleficent soon found a hand gripping her own wrist. Mal opened her eyes, which had shut out of instinct and looked over Maleficent's shoulder to see a broad shouldered man with flaming blue hair and a bruise on his forehead.

"Keep away from my kids, Maleficent," Hades growled. For the first time in her life, Mal could honestly say she was happy to see her father. Despite the barrier, Maleficent had enough power that she could still use a bit throughout Mal's childhood and it was usually on her. Mal was not excited to experience a magic blast at full force.

"Hey Dad," Mal nodded but there was no response from the man. To be fair, he was going toe to toe with Maleficent so he couldn't be faulted for being a little distracted.

"Oh, have you forgotten that Mal is also my daughter and as such I can punish her however I like for her disobedience?" Maleficent asked, turning to face her ex-husband, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. "How did you get here?"

"Same way you did, only I didn't need to knock someone out to do it," Hades told her, his voice still hard as granite. "Now, back away from my son and don't even dare think about threatening my daughter."

As Hades was giving his ultimatum, Mal's friends scurried to her side causing Mal to roll her eyes.

"Gee, why not grab my brother and Dizzy and get them out of here?" Mal growled, turning to Evie.

"Lucy and Kitty already got Dizzy out since we didn't see them by the doorway," Evie said, not even batting an eye, "and do you honestly think your little brother would go anywhere if there was a chance you'd get hurt? We already had to knock out Roman Fairy to prevent him from challenging your mother and he's not even related to you—and no, we don't know how he avoided being frozen."

"That was fun," Jay chuckled, cracking his knuckles. While he didn't enjoy hurting people, he did enjoy protecting people from their own stupidity.

"He wanted to _challenge_ my mother?" Mal asked, her fury dampened in her confusion. Sometimes the people of Auradon concerned her with their stupidity.

"He called her a quote 'dragon witch' unquote that he needed to stab the spleen of," Evie said, looking like every word pained her. "Let's just say Maleficent is not the person who you want to stab the spleen of."

"Does anyone really want to have their spleen stabbed?" Carlos asked, Duke trembling in his hands.

"Please tell me we have a plan?" Jay sighed, eyeing the two angry adults warily. "Because your mother is looking _very_ angry right now. Like "about to turn into a giant dragon" angry."

Mal sighed and resisted the urge to run her hand through her hair; if only to prevent a freak out from Evie. "Trust me, she's been worse. The anger is probably a combination of her lack of ability to enact revenge on Hadie for keeping Hades away from her and Hades being anywhere within three feet of her presence."

Mal knew that if Hades and Persephone hadn't been standing where they were, Hadie would be nothing more than a charred pile of burnt skin and bones right now. And that would before Maleficent transformed into a dragon. Her mother was very descriptive in her revenge rants.

"And you stealing the wand from her," Evie smirked, breaking Mal out of her thoughts. Mal's eyes widened as she had forgotten about that.

"You know I find all of this frankly tiring and immature," Maleficent's voice drowned out any response from Mal. "Give me the wand Mal!"

Mal didn't respond, but instead tightened the grip she had on the wand. "No, mother."

Maleficent stared at her daughter in shock, while Hades couldn't help but smirk in the background. "What?"

"Did I stutter, Mother? No."

"_That's_ my girl," Hades said, the smirk still evident on his face, yet Mal almost missed it due to Maleficent's reaction. True to form, her mother was seething in rage, not used to being denied by her daughter. Evie quickly scrambled to stand on Mal's right side while Jay took his spot in the rear and Carlos took his place on Mal's left.

"You will all regret this!" Maleficent shouted as she spun around, causing the room to fill with green smoke. It quickly faded, causing many who were unfrozen to gasp at the sight of a giant dragon where Maleficent had been standing. A dragon who had a line of sight right on Hadie.

"HADIE, RUN!" Mal shouted, not caring who heard her this time. Hadie, for once, took his big sister's advice and ran to the left just as the dragon let out a big burst of flame. Mal gasped as some of it hit Hades but to her surprise, her father remained unharmed. Even the dragon seemed shocked by the reveal.

"I have my powers now," Hades smirked, as he conjured a fireball seemingly out of thin air and then doused it just as easiliy. "You really think a little fire will kill me? I'm the God of the Underworld. Death is my specialty."

"You know, magically, your dad's not that impressive," Evie muttered to Mal.

"Yeah well he's more talented at ditching a baby than he is magic," Mal muttered back but she knew why her father wasn't doing more to fight against Maleficent. A stray bolt could easily bounce off of the dragon's thick hide and hit either Hadie or Persephone. Or even her. "Oh, we could all almost die. Then he could show off for you!"

"Sarcasm is so not a good look on you."

"Not the time, E."

Evie didn't get the chance to respond as the dragon turned toward them. As if by instinct, Evie held up the remnant of her magic mirror. "Magic mirror, show your bright light!"

A burst of light beamed from the mirror as Evie aimed for the eyes. It was a risky move but Evie didn't care. It was a fight or flight response and for the first time, Evie was willing to choose fight.

"Behind me, E!" Mal shouted, pulling her best friend behind her as the purple haired girl prepared to face off against her mother. Mal knew then that the only magic that would work against her mother would be her own. There would be no risk of anyone else getting blasted, not like Persephone's or Hades' powers.

"Are you insane?" Evie asked but Mal ignored her.

The dragon stared at Mal and roared menacingly but Mal stayed strong as a statue. "This is between you and me, mother. Leave my friends and my brother out of this!"

Maleficent snorted in amusement but stared at her daughter, her eyes glowing green just as they had for so much of Mal's life. Mal couldn't see it but she knew that her eyes were glowing green as well.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands behind four hearts as one," Mal chanted as Evie rested her hand on Mal's shoulder; a reminder that her friends were there to back her up. Mal could hear Hadie cheering her on but all Mal was focused on was the spell. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands behind four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands behind four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands behind four hearts as one!"

Mother and daughter locked eyes, each pair glowing green and refusing to blink. After a moment's pause, the dragon screeched causing the cloud of green smoke to return, engulfing the dragon in it. Mal gasped as the spell broke from her and she stepped back, Evie providing her support so she wouldn't collapse.

"Oh my!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed and Mal looked behind her to see that the headmistress had unfrozen and was headed towards them.

"I guess some things never change," Mal said, a faint smile on her face to try to keep it light hearted as Fairy Godmother approached. "I guess my mother is now a lizard?"

The five of them walked over to where Maleficent had been and true to form, a small lizard now stood where the mighty dragon had been. However, Mal didn't have too long to feel any sadness for her mother as her midsection was met with a ten year old boy. It really was amazing how tight Hadie's grip was—thankfully there was enough fabric in the dress to make it possible to breathe even with Hadie's hug.

"I'm so sorry Mal. You said there'd be danger and I didn't listen. I shouldn't have come!" Hadie's muffled voice rang from the fabric of her dress. Mal gave the Fairy Godmother an apologetic glance and the headmistress thankfully got the memo. Her friends had to be given a much more frank glare before they were kind enough to give them a bit of privacy as well.

_Nosy idiots_, Mal thought with an internal eye roll. Though Evie was practically another big sister to Hadie so it would make sense that she was concerned. Plus the boys would be curious anyway considering they had just found out about Hadie's existence in Mal's life a day ago.

"Listen kid," Mal said, prying Hadie's face out of her dress and bending down to look him in the eye. "I'd give anything not to be right about what happened here today. You think I enjoy turning my mother into a lizard?"

"Yes."

"Well okay you'd be right about that," Mal nodded, amused by Hadie's instant response. What? That was an impressive bit of magic and when Mal didn't feel so tired her bones hurt, she'd feel smug about it "Look, honestly, I'm more mad that you didn't run when I told you to."

"But you were in danger!" Hadie insisted. Mal chuckled.

"Hadie, I've lived with my mom for sixteen years. I know how she works. You don't. Besides, you're ten. I'm sixteen. It's my job to protect you."

"And it's the adults' jobs to protect you _both_," Persephone said, walking up to the two of them; looking more than a little disheveled with her tete de tete with Maleficent. "Which means knowing when our ten year old son is someplace he shouldn't be."

Hadie flushed a bright red, clashing horribly with his blue hair. "I think I hear dad calling me!"

"That won't work," Hades said, standing next to Persephone, who wrapped a hand around his waist. "Spill. Now. What in Zeus' name are you doing here? And Mal? How long did you know he was here?"

"So in his and my defense, he's only been here a day," Mal told her father, crossing her arms. While she was happy that her dad came in the nick of time, that didn't mean that she was prepared to play happy families with him.

Hades leveled a glare but was stopped by Persephone pulling him off to the side. "Dear, just a thought. Why don't I take lead on this one? After all, I'm not the one who abandoned Mal to Maleficent for sixteen years."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Hades asked.

"You know it," Persephone told him before walking back over to her son and the girl she loved as her own daughter. "Mal?"

Mal sighed and looked over at her brother. "So you may have been at the viewing Persephone—"

"I wasn't but I heard about it," Persephone said. "I wasn't at Family Day as I was preparing for my six months on the Isle."

"Yeah well apparently these two royals got sent through a magic wishing fountain and and they found the portal and Hadie saw them and so he used the portal and so here we are," Mal said. "As to the reason why Hadie's not back on the Isle with you and Hades? I have no godly clue where the portal is on this side. The only reason "

Persephone opened her mouth, probably to respond to Mal's point, but then closed it; as if realizing that her step-daughter was correct.

"Zeus knows," Hades said, his voice breaking through the quiet. "He's the one who set it up with Beast's permission."

"Yeah, well Zeus doesn't really know he has a niece running around the Isle before now. Not much I could have done there," Mal shrugged, trying to not admit that her dad had a poiint. "As for King Beast? He knew. He was at the viewing when Hadie ran in. If he wanted Hadie back on the Isle, he could have told me where the portal on this side was."

"Oh that's right!" Hadie exclaimed. "I forgot about that."

Persephone and Hades exchanged a glance but were prevented by responding as Fairy Godmother came over.

"Oh!" Mal exclaimed, as she realized she was still holding the headmistress' wand. "I believe this belongs to you."

Fairy Godmother smiled as she took the wand back. "Thank you dear. And I believe this belongs to you."

Reaching into her pocket, Fairy Godmother cupped her hands and placed something into Mal's open palm. Mal looked down to see a tiny green lizard and knew who it was.

"You know, at least I now get to see Maleficent as a lizard," Hades said with a smirk as he and Persephone walked closer to Mal. "That more than makes up for getting knocked in the head by her scepter."

Fairy Godmother ignored him as Persephone elbowed him in the gut. Fairy Godmother turned to the four Isle kids who she had gotten to know within the past month and smiled. "You have all earned an A in goodness class. Now, I think it's time we get these poor people unfrozen, don't you?"

That earned a chuckle from everyone and Fairy Godmother lifted her wand, shouting her famous phrase. "Bibbidy Bobbity Boo!"

A beam of light filled the room and those who were frozen awoke as if summoned from a deep sleep.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed, rushing toward his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. "You did it!"

"Trust me, I wish I didn't have to," Mal sighed, her hand still cupping the lizard version of her mother. Ben followed her gaze and paused only for a moment. HIs head lifted up and he nodded softly at one of the attendants, who seemed to know exactly what was needed as he rushed over with a small cup.

"It will do for now," the attendant said as Mal placed her mother in it. "But we'll arrange for better accommodations for her excellency, my lady."

Mal was shocked at the title, so shocked that she didn't respond with the exception of a small nod. That was enough for the attendant, who took the cup from Mal and seemed to disappear into the void. Mal looked back at Ben, who had a small smile on his face.

"So, King Ben? How's it feel?" Mal asked, moving so that she stood closer to Ben. However, Ben didn't respond. The smile that had been on his face faded and he seemed to pale. Mal followed his gaze and rolled her eyes as she realized Ben was looking at Hades. Hades hadn't noticed Ben as he was busy talking to Hadie.

"Oh come on," Mal chuckled. "My dad? He's the one who gets the unshakeable Ben flustered? You handled an impromptu performance in front of the entire school."

"Yes well I was spelled and your father is also the Lord of the Underworld," Ben told her, trying to keep his voice low as to not offend his girlfriend's father. That would not only be a diplomatic failure but a personal one as well.

Mal chuckled but her response was cut off by a screech coming from Queen Leah.

"You know, at least she was kind enough to wait until after the whole attack from my mother to have her freak out," Mal said, causing Ben to shake his head in amusement.

"It just shows her grace as a royal," Carlos nodded, walking up to the couple. Jay and Evie walked up to them as well, showing support. Mal glanced around the room for Akiho but it appeared as though the Arendelle contingent had left already, judging by the lack of Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

Kitty and Lucy could be seen in the doorway, ducking their heads in to make sure it was safe. Kitty caught Mal's eye and Mal gave a small nod. That was enough for the princess as she brought her sister and Dizzy back into the room to stand with her parents.

"What did I tell you?!" Queen Leah exclaimed, waiving her hands around. "We brought the children of villains here and then, Maleficent appears and attacks! She has been on the Isle for twenty years with no threat of invading, and for twenty years we had peace."

Mal looked over at Chad, wondering if he would be tempted to make any snide comments like he did at Family Day. But to Mal's surprise, Chad kept his mouth shut. Maybe it was because of how much trouble he was in from the viewing? Whatever it was, Mal was glad. The last thing Leah needed was an ally.

"Oh mother," Aurora shook her head. "You're blaming the kids for Maleficent's escape? Maleficent said how she got off the Isle and it had nothing to do with the kids! Besides, what did you think was going to happen when you put one of the most powerful people on an Isle with nothing but her thirst for revenge?"

Leah shook her head. "How easy would it have been for Maleficent to lie? So that the villains could have a spy network here in Auradon?"

Aurora made to respond but was cut off by Ben clearing his throat. "Queen Leah, that's enough. You've made your points clear multiple times, some of them during council meetings and others when accosting my girlfriend at Family Day."

"My apologies King Ben," Queen Leah said, giving a small head nod as a sign of deference. "But this is something that should not stand. Those who are villains belong with the villains."

"And how do you define "villain"?" Ben asked, looking around the room. "A child who wasn't fortunate enough to be born with heroes for parents? Personally, I think Hades confronting Maleficent was pretty heroic in its own right. Should he not be here in Auradon rather than on the Isle?"

"Ben, what are you doing?" Mal whispered but Ben didn't respond as he could see some of the faces lighting up with approval. He knew he needed at least half of the ten person council to agree before he could enact anything as king.

"But he's—"

"Someone who knows Maleficent's abilities and still stood up to her, both off the Isle and on judging by the bruise on his forehead," Macaria stated, walking up to Ben though still a bit unstable on her feet. "Hey cuz. Your mom packs a hell of a punch," she said, giving Mal a smirk. Turning back to Queen Leah, Macaria's smirk faded. "Why do we continue to punish those who's only crime was being born on the Isle?"

"I will continue to bring children who deserve it to Auradon," Ben said, staring down Queen Leah, who seemed to be smoldering with rage. "And I think, considering the day, new blood should be the theme."

Quickly moving to where he had been kneeling for his coronation, Ben turned and faced the crowd. "Council members, I call a vote of removal for Queen Leah who's outdated views seem to not match the Auradon we wish to become. A more inclusive kingdom, a beacon of hope for those who need it. Does anyone second the motion?"

There was a wave of silence throughout the crowd and Ben was worried that he had just blown his first true power move as King.

"I second the motion," Aladdin declared, standing up and nodding at Ben. Ben couldn't deny the fact that he felt a wave of relief crash over him upon hearing Aladdin's words.

"All those for?" Ben asked and had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent his jaw from dropping. Almost all the hands were up; the only dissenters were Chi-Fu and the Duke of Weseltown. But they were keeping quiet. For now.

"All those against?" Ben asked, if only to keep it official but the only hands that went up were the expected ones. "The vote stands. Queen Leah, you are removed from your council position. I hope some day, either you or your family will be able to join the council once more."

Queen Leah scoffed. "This is a mistake Ben. You'll soon see I was right!"

"Mother, enough," Aurora told her, finally breaking her silence. "You keep embarrassing yourself like this and every time you're taught that you are wrong. First it was by the Blue Fairy and now here, and have you forgotten so soon? It's King Ben. I think I'll need to confer with my council as well when I get home and see if it isn't time that I take the reins of the kingdom."

That seemed to be the only thing that shut Leah up as the queen stared, her mouth hanging down to her chest. Ben, taking advantage of the silence, walked back to Mal's side; effectively disappearing into the crowd.

"You know you're going to get serious backlash for that?" Emir asked as he walked up.

"Yeah well I was going to have to deal with her sooner or later," Ben shrugged. "Now we can get down to business."

Emir chuckled and then turned to Mal. "So, what's it like being the King's girlfriend?"

"The same as it was when he was the prince," Mal replied. "Doesn't matter."

Emir smirked. "Good answer."

The smirk turned into a smile as Emir brought Mal in for a hug. "Thanks for saving our asses by the way. I know I would hate to be dragon chow."

"I'm quite fond of living myself," Mal smirked but returned the hug before breaking it off. "Now, I do believe we have a party to get to!"

"Wooo!" All the students from Auradon as well as Dizzy and Hadie cheered as they left the cathedral, leaving several confused parents and former leaders.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

**A/N: Y'all know the drill-if it belongs to Disney, there's a very big chance I don't own it. **

**No, you guys aren't dreaming. This is the fourth chapter in a month. Don't know what's causing the burst of inspiration but I'm riding this wave till it crashes. **

**Helps that we had a wicked windstorm today that lasted all through the day, into the night so I had absolutely no reason to go anywhere. Thus a perfect day for writing :) **

**Oceani818: If you're referring to the "Dragon Witch" comment, you're not going nuts. I've been known to slip Sanders Sides references in this and Watch and Learn (plus some characters as well). **

**AmethystDragon14: Oh good, I'm so glad you liked it! **

**Roxas Itsuka: Trust me, the last thing I wanted was to write a scene where Hadie got hurt. I don't know how authors manage to write scenes where their characters die (judging you JK Rowling and GRR Martin. You know what you did.). **

**Even the dimmest characters have a grain of common sense. Plus I'm sure he doesn't want to get grounded more than he already is. **

**SailorMartin3: Good question regarding Hercules and his godhood. I consider his kids to be demigods/goddesses because of the fact that Mal is considered half God even though Hades is on the Isle. He says the words "I was a god" when we first see him implying he is no longer that. **

**Also, Disney owns Sound of Music now? My musical theater nerd heart sings with glee at that (also it's ashamed to say that when you said Kurt, my first thought went to Glee and not Sound of Music). **

**As for Weasletown/Weselton...I assumed he managed to weasel his way off the Isle. After all Chi-Fu should have been on the Isle in my opinion (what with wanting to have Mulan killed-yes I know it was the law). **

**Technobabble1: So in my mind (which is a very strange place, I wouldn't recommend it), Persephone doesn't stay in Hades' lair for her whole six months. After all, it's clarified in D3 that evil magic doesn't work on the Isle after Mal gets turned back to normal. So Persephone would have had her magic (potentially) to protect her. As long as she stayed away from Maleficent, she would have been fine. Thus Mal could have met up with Persephone/Hadie and still never interacted with her father. **

**But I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I do like writing Mal just because she is very sarcastic. Then again, sometimes that's hard to convey in writing so while it's enjoyable writing Mal, it's not the easiest either. **

**Please let me know what your thoughts about this chapter! Like I said last chapter, my goal is to have this story 30 chapters long before starting D2. Yes it will be done, but I can't set a time frame. Hopefully, if I keep going at the pace I am, I can get this story done by June. **

* * *

Mal slipped into her room at Auradon Prep, ready to get out of the dress she was in and change into the clothes she was going to wear to the celebration. However, that was in a couple of hours. Despite the excitement, it still took a while to set up and Mal was more than happy to slip away for a few minutes to get away from everyone.

Hadie was with his parents, probably getting the lecture of the century for leaving the Isle and not telling them where he was, so Mal felt comfortable finally leaving him alone. There was no use being the over protective sister when the overprotective parents were there. She may hate her father but she couldn't deny that he was trying with Hadie.

The way he didn't try with her.

Shaking her head to clear the thought, Mal grabbed a brush and began brushing her hair. It wouldn't be enough to get the layer of hairspray out but at least she would be able to move her hair and be comfortable.

She looked at her bed, longingly. The amount of magic she had released was more than anything she had done previously, so she was tired. It went all the way down to her bones. Yet she knew she couldn't skip Ben's celebration. Ben was so excited about it, it would be like disappointing Carlos or Hadie or Dizzy.

This would also be the first official celebration as them as a couple and while Mal really didn't care about that sort of stuff, she knew the kingdom would. The last thing Mal wanted was for Ben to get any flack because his girlfriend missed the celebration. A couple cups of coffee and she would be right as rain.

A soft knock came from her doorway and Mal whirled around to see Aurora standing, looking unsure as to whether she could come in. All thought of coffee was driven from Mal's mind as she raced to try to remember protocol. But was there protocol for when a member of a royal family knocked on the door to your bedroom?

"Your highness?" Mal asked, trying to get into a suitable enough curtsey but Aurora quickly shook her head. Honestly, Mal had no idea why Aurora was here, or how she even knew which room was hers. Though Mal assumed that Evie, Jay or Carlos told her or possibly even Ben.

"There's no need for that Mal," Aurora told her, holding up a hand to stop the curtsey attempt. "I'm not here in a royal capacity."

"Oh," Mal said as she straightened up. "Then why—?"

Aurora gave her a small smile. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know that was a bit of powerful magic you would have to have done to turn Maleficent into a lizard."

"Apparently, she did that to herself," Mal shrugged and stepped to the side; a non verbal offer for Aurora to come in. Aurora stepped through the door but kept it open; something Mal was relieved about. She was not ready to have closed door meetings with the people of Auradon. Especially the royals of Auradon.

"Fairy Godmother told us. I hope you don't mind," Aurora said, sitting on the edge of Evie's bed; answering the unasked question about how Aurora knew what had happened when she was frozen. "Phillip was rather amused by the whole thing. When he came back into the room that is."

Mal snorted—of course he would be. Then again if she had seen a giant dragon get turned into a lizard, she would have felt amused by it too.

Oh wait, she had.

Yeah, she was a little amused as well. She couldn't lie about that.

"I also wanted to apologize once again for my mother," Aurora said, bringing Mal out of her thoughts. "She was out of line at the coronation, just as she had been at Family Day. I thought she would behave herself today but I was clearly wrong."

Mal shook her head, about to tell Aurora that she didn't need to apologize but Aurora held up a hand again.

"I know what you're about to say but I do owe you the apology, since my mother is too stubborn to admit when she's been wrong," Aurora told her, setting her hand down on her lap. Mal couldn't help but wonder how Aurora was still prim and proper after being attacked by a dragon. "Losing her council position was a blow she didn't see coming and so she'll be nursing her wounded pride for months. If her attitude doesn't change, it will be a long time before she sees either Audrey or Phillip unsupervised again. But of course I never said that."

"Of course not," Mal chuckled; she was surprised at how at ease she felt with Aurora. Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was the fact that Aurora was in the "Learning to be Royal" club as well. Knowing she wasn't the perfect royal hero everyone built her up to be helped a little.

"Oh," Aurora said, breaking Mal out of her thoughts once more. "Persephone's looking for you. She's back at the cathedral. Would you like me to tell her you're here or would you rather meet her at the cathedral?"

Mal could honestly say she could not think of a time where she had been more confused. "Why is Persephone looking for me?"

"I didn't ask," Aurora said as she got up. "It's entirely up to you Mal. Everyone knows what just happened so I'm sure Persephone would be able to wait a day if you'd rather party with your friends. You do deserve the chance to be young, you know."

Mal thought for a moment. Would it be better to rip the bandage off and find out why Persephone was looking for her, or would it be better to relax for an hour before the party?

Mal had no issues with Persephone; in fact she was rather fond of the woman. Persephone had been in her life since she was eight and was always eager to help the children of the Isle whenever she could. Plus, since Persephone never hid from the Isle during her six months, Mal could go on pretending she didn't have a father while developing the relationship with her step-mother and half brother.

However meeting with Persephone today would likely mean meeting with Hades. One interaction with her father a day would be enough in her book, even if said interaction was him preventing Mal from getting blasted by Maleficent's magic.

"Thank you Aurora," Mal said, realizing that she had been once again lost in thought and turned to the blonde royal. "But I am rather spent from the altercation with my mother. That amount of magic isn't something I'm used to yet. But if you happen to see Hadie?"

Aurora chuckled and nodded her head. "I'll send him your way though I should warn you, Persephone had an iron clad grip on him last I saw. Then again, I don't blame her. I'd be doing the same if Audrey or Phillip had been somewhere without my knowledge and then got attacked by someone who was supposed to be on the Isle. I doubt he'll be sneaking off, at least for today."

Standing up and turning to leave, Aurora paused and looked back at Mal, resting a hand on the doorframe. "We're having a club meeting on Tuesday. Belle's going to need to be acclimated to no longer running the country so it should be casual."

"Oh," Mal frowned. "I think I'm free on Tuesday but I'll have to check my calendar. This isn't a test, is it?"

Aurora shook her head. "It was a super last minute thing so don't worry if you can't make it. I'll send the details through Phillip."

"Son or husband?"

"Son," Aurora chuckled, more than likely amused at the thought of her husband giving Mal the information. "I promise, my husband will not be approaching you with club information."

"Does Ben know?" Mal asked, stopping Aurora in the doorway. "About the club that is?"

Aurora turned back to face Mal. "The club's not a secret so I'm sure Belle has told Ben about it. If she hasn't, you're certainly free to tell him. It doesn't mean he has to attend the meetings; I've found meetings to be a lot less stressful when Phillip doesn't attend."

Mal nodded, showing that she understood. "Thank you Aurora."

"Always here to answer questions," Aurora said with a smile that Mal noticed met her eyes. "After all, you just saved all of our bacon. It's the least I can do."

Mal frowned. "Now I'm going to be craving bacon all day."

Aurora shook her head in amusement as she left the room. Mal quickly crossed the floor and shut the door but kept it unlocked; hoping to prevent any more visitors but knew a closed door wouldn't deter her friends if they were determined to speak to her. Sitting down on the side of her bed, Mal felt her eyes get heavy; as if the rush from the coronation was wearing off.

Coffee would be her best bet right now but the galley was on the other end of the hall and Mal didn't want to stand, let alone walk. She could easily conjure some but that would only add to her tiredness rather than alleviate it.

_A five minute nap couldn't possibly hurt,_ Mal thought as she leaned back, causing her head to hit the pillow. _After all, anything artificial will only wear off and then I'll be right back where I started._ All thought of setting an alarm died as her breathing became more steady.

The thing about impromptu naps is that you never know when you'll wake up. So what felt like five minutes after Mal had fallen asleep, she was being shaken awake by Evie.

"Mal, come on! You've been sleeping for two hours! Ben's getting worried," her blue haired friend told her as Mal covered a yawn up with the back of her hand. "Oh, why in the world did you decide to nap in your dress? Now it's all wrinkled! Good thing I have the spare dress already made from before the viewing—it's a shame everyone will have seen it though."

Mal blinked, rather annoyed at all the energy Evie seemed to have. "E, calm down. I was only asleep for five minutes. Besides I was going to change anyway. Who cares if it's wrinkled?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Try two hours, M."

"What?!" Mal exclaimed, shooting up out of the bed as if she had been attached to a rocket; knocking the blanket off the bed and kicking her legs up into the air. "Gee, did no one think to call me?"

Evie shot a look at her friend while hunting for a hairbrush. "All our phones were on silent from the coronation, remember? Carlos thought that you probably hadn't turned your ringer back on, what with everything that happened. Why didn't you set an alarm?"

"It's not like I planned to fall asleep," Mal shot back, ducking the assault to her head with the hairbrush. Evie was always overzealous with brushing and when she was in a hurry it was even worse. "I sat down on my bed and the next thing I know, you're shaking me awake."

Evie flushed and set down the brush, much to Mal's surprise. She didn't think Evie would give up that easily. "Sorry Mal. I didn't realize."

"Don't sweat it," Mal chuckled, turning to Evie and holding her hand out for the brush. While she didn't care about how she looked, she wasn't an animal. "Believe it or not, I was tired after that confrontation with my mom."

"No, really? Turning your mom into a tiny lizard wouldn't be draining at all."

"Sarcasm is not a good look on you," Mal said, using the same words Evie had used on her at the coronation. Quickly running the brush through her hair, Mal then ran a hand through it just to drive Evie crazy. Looking in the mirror, Mal was more than a little surprised to see that her makeup hadn't smudged during her impromptu nap.

"Well here," Evie said, holding out the dress which was the same as the dress Mal wore in the viewing. "Your dress really is super wrinkled. It might be better to just change into this one—and don't think about magicking the wrinkles out! You just used a bunch of magic; the last thing you want to do is pass out at Ben's party."

"But I just had a nap," Mal said but Evie didn't hear her as Evie quickly got her old dress unzipped and held out the new one for Mal to step into. It wasn't the jeans and shirt combo she was longing for but at least there was less fabric to fight in this one.

"Snow was telling me about the reporters she works with and they're going to be all over you within the next couple of days. You and Ben," Evie said, straightening the dress. "The last thing you want is to give them ammo in the interview."

"Okay, stop," Mal said, twisting to look at her friend, who had been getting her into the new dress all this time. "Can we please relax?"

Evie paused and sighed, nodding her head. "Sorry Mal. I got so wrapped up that I didn't think."

"We can worry about image and everything else tomorrow," Mal said, stepping forward as Evie finished zipping her up. "Tonight, I think we earned a celebration."

"Amen to that," Kitty Charming's voice came from the doorway causing Mal and Evie's heads to turn toward the sound. Mal hadn't realized the door had been open all that time. "You guys ready?"

"Where's Carlos and Jay?" Evie asked as Mal grabbed her bag, an accessory Evie insisted on.

"They went to help Ben set up the party," Kitty chuckled. The younger Charming looked stunning in her light blue gown, her light blonde hair done up in a braid similar to the former queen of Arendelle. "Well more like Carlos went to go set up. Jay's there to keep Ben from searching for Mal. Heard you had a little cat nap."

"Heard your brother could keep his mouth shut for once," Mal shot back with a smirk, causing Kitty to chuckle. Mal's smirk turned to a smile, happy that Kitty was someone else she would be able to share snarky comments with and she wouldn't be offended.

"Yeah," the younger Charming nodded. "Mom and dad basically laid down the law with him before we left. Dad said that if Chad pulled anything today, he was going to end up like Naveen did before he matured."

"They were going to cut him off?" Evie gasped. Kitty shook her head, Mal smirking as the end of the braid hit Kitty in the face.

"Not that drastic," Kitty told her, as the three of them walked down the hall. "But Chad would have to either get a summer job with the salary going toward improvements toward the Isle or volunteer somewhere in the kingdom. When he wasn't grounded that is."

"Is it really volunteering if you're forced to do it?" Mal asked and all the girls shared a laugh. Mal looked around, as if realizing that someone wasn't with them. "Hey Kitty, where's your sister? Aren't you two always joined at the hip?"

Kitty shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "Lucy had a date to the celebration. Not a lot of people know she's a Charming right off the bat, with her dark hair. Most people seem to equate blonde hair with mom, even though her hair is more strawberry blonde and Aurora is the one with strictly blonde hair. Anyway, with Chad as your brother, you tend to have boys not be all that interested in you."

"You want Jay to go and kick someone's ass?" Mal asked after sharing a glance with Evie. Despite only knowing the younger Charming for a bit, Mal did like her. She wasn't a prissy princess, unafraid to get her hands dirty. Kitty shook her head but smiled, the sad look melting off her face. Mal nodded, happy that the unnaturally sober look was gone.

"Is there a boy you like?" Evie asked, looking at the blonde girl. "After all, you were dancing with a boy in the viewing."

"That didn't mean I went there with the boy," Kitty sighed and then straightened up as they neared the front door, pasting on a smile for the reporters that were sure to be out there hiding in the trees. "Besides, the guy I like is a friend of Chad's. They'd never go for their friend's little sister."

Opening the door, Kitty left the school and thus missing the glance the two Isle girls gave each other. Evie pulled Mal back, causing the door to close.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Evie told her.

"You want to play matchmaker with Kitty."

Evie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you always know?"

"I've known you since we were six, E," Mal told her, shaking her head in exasperation. "Besides I don't think she'd like it if we meddled in her life. Honestly, from what I remember in the viewing, she gets more outgoing when she tries to piss off Chad."

"So you're saying we need Chad to do something stupid?" Evie asked.

"That'll be easier than we think," Mal chuckled and the two of them left the school, easily catching up with Kitty; the younger girl not even noticing that the other two had fallen behind.

"Okay, one thing I want to know," Evie said as they rounded the corner and saw the stage. "How did Fairy Godmother okay this?"

"When your dad's the king, a yes is pretty much expected," Kitty chuckled. "How Ben didn't turn out like Chad, I'll never know."

"Yes you do," Mal said and Evie and Kitty turned to look at her. "Belle."

Evie and Kitty looked at each other and then nodded.

"That makes sense," Kitty said, giving a wave to Lucy.

"That her date?" Evie asked, looking at the guy Lucy was with. "Wait, isn't that one of Robin Hood's kids?"

Kitty nodded. "Bobby Hood. One of the few people Chad hasn't pissed off yet."

"There aren't reporters here, are there?" Evie asked, thinking of Dizzy. Mal knew two things might happen if that were the case—either the young Charming would end up on the cover of a tabloid or Dizzy would.

"Sometimes they hide in the trees to get a pic," Kitty said, draping her golden braid over her left shoulder. "It's why you always have to look your best around here. I think everyone's had a bad review written about them in some tabloid or another. Trust me, it pretty much ruins your week—even if you don't care about your clothes or makeup. You have to wait for someone else to have a bad article printed about them before everyone stops talking about yours."

"Fun times," Mal muttered and Kitty snorted in amusement.

"Yeah it's a blast," Kitty told her. "Lucy and I have a game to try to annoy the press. The more "casual" you look, the less they can use the photo. So like a hoodie and jeans is less likely to be published than a bikini mishap. Guess what we wear on our way to the beach?"

Mal smirked. "Nice. Do they ever catch on?"

"Not really," Kitty told her. "Some do, like Edward Darling but he's more of a reporter than a photographer. Reporters are the ones with the brains while photographers just mindlessly shoot. Moira usually just tries to aim for their cameras with her arrows but then her mom gets letters demanding a replacement. So we found this way was cheaper."

The red-haired princess strolled up, as if she knew she was being talked about. "You talking about the creeps with cameras?"

"Evie was asking if there were any reporters here," Kitty told her.

"Fairy Godmother warned them that if they showed up, they'd better have a kid here," Moira told them, scanning the trees to see if there were any photographers lurking in them. "It'll be interesting to see how many of them actually listen to her."

"She is pretty powerful," Evie pointed out. "I know I wouldn't risk making her angry."

"You're not getting paid to get a bad photo of one of us," Moira pointed out, looking back at the group. "Paycheck beats Fairy Godmother's anger any day. At least for them. Oh I wish I had my bow."

"Your mom wouldn't let you have it?"

"Dad," Moira told Kitty. "Said we wouldn't be in danger at the coronation so there was no reason for me to have it."

"Ah. _Clearly_ he was right about that."

"Is today sarcasm day and I missed the memo?" Lonnie asked, walking up to the group, having heard Kitty's response to Moira. "Everyone I speak to has been really sarcastic today."

Mal chuckled. "I think I started it. I gave Evie a sarcastic comment during the coronation."

"You? Sarcastic? _Perish_ the thought!"

"Now you're doing it," Mal pointed out and Lonnie shook her head in amusement.

"Guess I am," Lonnie chuckled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Ben's looking for you, by the way Mal. He's by the punch bowl."

"Why there?" Mal asked.

"Probably to keep Chad from spiking it," Kitty sighed as she hiked up her skirt to go yell at her brother. "I swear, sometimes it's like I'm the older one."

"This should be interesting," Mal told the group and power walked after Kitty, ignoring some of the other kids as she made her way to the punch bowl. True to form, Ben was there dealing with Chad. Only Chad. Where was everyone else? It was a punch bowl after all.

"Ben, come on!" Chad told him.

"No, Chad," Ben said. "You're not spiking the punch bowl."

Before Chad could let out another word, Kitty snapped a picture of Chad holding the bottle of what was clearly alcohol.

"Kitty!"

"Now, how much do you think mom and dad would ground for if they saw this photo?" Kitty asked with a smirk as Mal slid up next to Ben, hoping to avoid Chad's attention and face another rant about villains.

"What do you want?" Chad sighed.

"Leave me and Lucy alone for the rest of the night," Kitty told him. "No over protective brother stuff, no rants about the Isle in our earshot. Nothing. You do that, I'll email you the photo and delete it off my phone."

Chad looked stunned. "Just that?"

"Yeah well you kept your mouth shut during Leah's rant earlier. You earned some leniency," Kitty told him, giving him the first kind smile Mal had seen the younger Charming sibling give the elder. "Don't screw it up."

Kitty nodded to Ben before strolling off to dance with some of the students who were on the dance floor. Chad looked at Ben who just shook his head before Chad walked off.

"Chad!" Ben called. Chad turned but Ben just held out his hand for the alcohol. Chad sighed but handed it over before walking away. Ben dropped the bottle into the nearest trash can.

"Lonnie said you were looking for me?" Mal asked and Ben nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Ben said, taking her hand and Mal couldn't help but appreciate the concern in his eyes. "You disappeared after the mess at the coronation. It wasn't until Jane reminded me about how much magic you would have had to have used against your mother that the pieces fell into place."

"Jane did that?" Mal asked, looking out on the dance floor for the other half fairy. True to form she was on the floor, dancing with Carlos. Mal couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Carlos really did deserve some happiness—though that meant that Mal would have to give Jane the 'Big Sister' speech. You know—hurt him and they'll never find your body sort of a thing.

_Or would that be something a villain would do? Was that sort of speech not done off the Isle? _Mal thought with an inward frown.

"Yeah," Ben nodded and then looked over at Mal, who was staring out on the dance floor. "If you're looking for Audrey, she's not there. Despite turning over a new leaf, she's still grounded."

"But Chad's not?"

"He's chaperoning," Ben told her with a chuckle. "Besides, Audrey was his date."

Mal stared blankly at Ben. "Chad? Chaperoning?"

"Kitty and Lucy," Ben elaborated. "We're fine to ignore him should we choose. Cinderella's words, not mine."

Mal chuckled and shook her head. She would definitely choose to ignore Chad Charming for the night. Or the rest of her life. Whichever one came first. It was then that a thought popped into her brain and she turned to Ben. "Oh, Evie said something about reporters wanting to talk to us soon? Do you know what that's about?"

To her surprise, Ben groaned. "I forgot about the interview. I knew I was forgetting something. Dad said that when he became king, he had to an interview about his plans for Auradon. I have to pick the reporter."

"And my involvement?" Mal asked, a little wary about giving an interview so soon after facing off against her mother.

"Mom and dad were interviewed together," Ben said. "People kinda know now that we're dating. What with the whole riding together to coronation thing? Plus the viewing."

Ben sighed and looked over at Mal. "You don't have to do it Mal."

"No I'll do it," Mal told him. "Let me check my calendar though. Besides, we're meeting with Tiana on Wednesday and I'm sure you'll be busy with selecting a new council members so it will probably take a while."

"Actually I have a thought for one," Ben told her. "She's been on the Isle, living among the people there. She'd be perfect to help get the kids off who need it."

Mal paused before realizing who Ben was speaking about. "Persephone? Can Gods be on the council?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to fight for it," Ben told her. "Of course, she could say no. Then I'm back to square one."

"So are you guys going to dance or just stand by the punch bowl all night?" Jay asked, appearing behind Mal and almost making her jump. "I swear, Ben. It's your celebration!"

"We haven't been standing here that long," Mal scoffed. Jay gave her a look.

"Half the kids have bets that you'll be here for another hour," Jay told her causing Mal to look at her phone to check the time. When she looked up, she glared at Jay.

"We've only been here for five minutes!"

Jay chuckled. "So? Come on and join the party!"

Mal looked at Ben who shrugged. "It's whatever you want to do Mal—"

"No way, your majesty," Emir said, sliding up next to Jay and grabbing Ben's arm. "This is your party. No getting out of it!"

"Emir!"

"You'll have the rest of your life to talk to people and deal with paperwork. Tonight's the night you have some fun," Emir told him as he led Ben off to the rest of the Tourney team. Jay chuckled as he looked over at Mal.

"I'll get you for this later Jay."

"I'm sure you will," Jay told her as he went to join the Tourney team as well. Mal shook her head but joined Evie on the dance floor.

"Looks like Kitty found a dance partner," Evie told her, pointing out the younger Charming dancing with a blond boy. "Wonder how she got Chad off her back?"

"I'll tell you the story when we're alone," Mal promised as some of the other kids had begun to listen in. Evie chuckled but nodded as the two of them began to dance. Mal had admit, it was nice to have all the stress of the event earlier today wash off her. No one here was going to turn into a giant dragon. No one here was going to hurl balls of magic at her. No one here was going to hurt her family.

She hoped.

"Turn it off," Evie said, looking at Mal as if she could read her thoughts.

"Turn what off?"

"The worry," Evie elaborated. "At least for tonight. Yes, I know your dad's in Auradon. I know you just faced off with your mom. But for tonight will you please relax? We're Auradon girls now."

Mal nodded but knew she couldn't just turn off the worry. She could dampen it, since she knew Hadie was with his parents and Ben's attendant had her mother. Last she heard at least.

After about twenty minutes of dancing, Mal excused herself to get some punch. To her surprise, Ben slid up next to her.

"Thought those guys would never let me leave," Ben sighed, giving Mal a kiss on the cheek. "Realized that I never did that when we talked the first time."

"Your oversight has been forgiven," Mal chuckled. "This is honestly amazing Ben. I'm amazed you got this put together so quickly, considering what happened earlier."

"It was all Jay and Carlos really," Ben told her. "Carlos got the lights and sound hooked up a lot faster than I would have thought and Jay kept us on target. He knew we had a time crunch so he made sure everyone played to their strengths."

"You're having a thought again," Mal told him, noticing the look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing," Ben told her, a small smile on his face. "Just tourney stuff. You'll find out in a week or so."

Mal raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Uh huh."

The skeptical look faded as a thought entered Mal's brain. "Hey, when are Evie and I going to meet with you about the next group of kids from the Isle?"

Ben thought for a minute, as if pulling his calendar ups in his brain. "How about next Tuesday? We're meeting with Tiana on Wednesday and then Thursday I have a meeting with Cinderella. No one really wants to meet on a Friday."

"Next Tuesday should work," Mal cut in, looking bemused at her boyfriend's rambles. "I'll check with Evie and make sure."

Ben slipped his hand in hers and they turned to watch their friends on the dance floor. Resting her head on Ben's shoulder, Mal had to admit. There were worse things in life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything related to Descendants (unless it is a character not already in the movies/television show/established in Disney lore). If you recognize it in anyway, chances are it's not mine. **

**Holy cats guys, I can't believe we've gone over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much-I definitely couldn't have done this without you guys. **

**Oh, I wanted to give a shout out/promotion to a new story: Not an Ordinary Family Day by Chocolate369. It's a really well written and well developed two shot of the Family Day incident in Descendants. **

**AmethystDragon14: Oh I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Honestly I couldn't imagine putting Mal in an interview right after facing off against her mother. Should be coming up though. **

**Roxas Itsuka: Chad has his moments. Honestly we'll be seeing a lot less of Chad within the next few chapters (if only because I hate dealing with him). Mal and Ben definitely are going to be busy, hopefully they can find time to relax as well. **

**Technobabble1: I accept your theory and I may borrow it! **

**SailorMartin3: Huh, good to know. As for Kit, that's the name Disney gave him in the Live Action Cinderella back in 2015 (when he was played by Robb Stark). **

**Let me know your thoughts on this latest chapter! Fingers crossed I can keep this writing streak going! **

* * *

When Mal woke up the next day, it was to the lovely greeting of a newspaper in the face. She had plenty of rude awakenings on the Isle but this one took the cake.

She had actually been hoping to sleep in, considering classes were cancelled for the week to celebrate Ben's coronation. Sleep was the best way to recover from the exhaustion still permeating her bones from the amount of magic she used the other day.

"Well good morning to you too," Mal groaned, glaring at the person who had tossed the newspaper at her.

"Did you see this?" Evie asked, not bothering to apologize, as she held up her own copy of the paper. Mal sighed and grabbed the one that had been lobbed in her face only to see her own face staring back at her. It had been the moment when Ben had kissed her on the cheek last night.

"So there were reporters there after all," Mal sighed, running her hand through her sleep tossed hair. She couldn't help but wonder why that picture had warranted the front page. Ben looked amazing and she looked decent, considering her impromptu nap. There wasn't anything going wrong with her dress; no stains or tears. Mal's thoughts were interrupted though by Lonnie barging into their room, wielding the same newspaper.

"Tell me you guys saw this?" Lonnie asked, her fingers curled around the newspaper so tight that Mal honestly thought the paper would rip. "Ugh, I can't believe they managed to get on the school grounds!"

"Come in, why don't you?" Mal said, sitting up as Lonnie paced the floor of her room. Lonnie turned and looked at Mal, seemingly surprised that Mal was still in bed. Mal glanced at the clock and glared once more at Evie upon seeing that it was only 9:30 in the morning.

"You haven't read the article, have you?"

"Considering I just woke up, I would say no," Mal told her as she turned to face Lonnie, and picked up the paper with curiosity. "Honestly, how can there be an article if they just snapped a pic?"

Lonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The Gazelle is more of a tabloid than a newspaper. Well, tabloid is too kind."

"It's a gossip rag," Kitty said, walking into their room, her hands clutching the same newspaper. "The guys have collected every copy they can find to keep it from Ben. Emir and Akiho gathered the Tourney guys to help. Well with the exception of Brendon but he somehow sprained his ankle last night and can't put any pressure on it. His highness has more pressing things to worry about than some dung beetle making up a story."

"Were you listening around the corner for a spot in the conversation to join in?" Lonnie asked, slightly amused.

"Of course," Kitty told her. "It's rude to interrupt someone after all."

Mal looked over at Evie in confusion but Evie just nodded in agreement, as if she was in the loop. Mal sighed and decided to read the article everyone seemed to be losing their minds over. Opening the paper and flipping to the right page, Mal began to read.

_King Ben's New Beau: Just Who is This Hot Tempered Temptress? _

Mal snorted in amusement at the headline. If there was a person in Auradon who didn't know who the Isle kids were, then they were clearly living under a rock.

_The good people of Auradon would be forgiven for thinking that King Ben was still with Princess Audrey Rose, as they had been dating for about five years to the day. However it appears this is not the case. _

_King Ben, then Prince Ben, was seen sharing a carriage with a girl who at first glance is very different than the demure, graceful princess we've grown used to seeing on Ben's arm. Gone are the long, wavy locks of a princess. Instead, we're treated to a choppy, short style with purple locks that looks better on a miscreant than on the arm of a king. _

_It would then shock the dear readers of the Gazelle to know that this did not seem to be a one time date. No indeed as this reporter was able to catch King Ben giving a peck on the cheek to this new intrigue. _

_Looks like purple is the new royal color. _

Mal tossed the paper to the side, not wanting to read any more. Honestly, the way it was written, Mal would have suspected Audrey of submitting the article.

"Do we know who wrote this?" Evie asked, drawing Mal's attention back to the conversation, and Kitty shook her head.

"The Gazelle keeps their writers anonymous, and most of the time the articles are submitted by the readers looking for some extra cash. Probably for their safety since they tend to go after a lot of royals."

"Plus in this case they went after the daughter of Hades and Maleficent. If they were smart, they'll stay anonymous but then again they wrote about Mal so they're not that smart," Lucy said as she slipped into the room followed closely by Jane, both girls' arms laden with copies of the newspaper. "The last thing anyone wants is for Hades to erupt so we grabbed as many as we could to keep it out of his sight."

"Smart," Evie nodded, giving the girls an impressed look. Mal looked at her best friend who was oddly calm about the whole organization the other girls had set up.

"I told Evie about this when I saw her," Jane said, noticing the look Mal was giving to Evie, dropping the papers on Evie's bed; Lucy following suit. "Honestly, the whole thing was Kitty's idea. Brilliantly set up too."

"Actually, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't take credit for it," Kitty said, tightening her ponytail and shaking her head. "Chad told me about it this morning on my way to breakfast."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Kitty chuckled at the other girls' reactions. "But he said while he doesn't fully trust you lot, he didn't think it was fair of the Gazelle to focus on Mal right off the bat. Especially since she saved our asses yesterday. His words, not mine."

"Huh," Mal said, looking slightly impressed. "Am I still allowed to hate him for stringing along Evie?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Kitty told her, Lucy nodding in agreement. "But this combined with staying true to the agreement last night made it a lot easier to give him the photo like I said I would."

"He's not going to end up giving an interview badmouthing Mal is he?" Evie asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Honestly if it would only hurt Mal, it would be hard to say," Lucy said, shooting an apologetic glance at Mal. "But this would also affect Ben and Ben's been his best friend since birth. Chad may be an egotistical womanizing idiot but he does care about his friends, so I don't think he wrote this article either considering how much focus it puts on Ben's relationship with Mal."

"Audrey's out as a suspect too," Lonnie said, sitting down on one of the desk chairs. "She's actually pretty annoyed at the article since it mentions her as well. I'm sure Audrey didn't want the entire kingdom to learn about her break up with Ben. That is if they hadn't already known, what with the viewing and everything. She gave me a good rant about it this morning."

"Won't Ben find out at some point?" Mal asked, pealing back the covers and sitting on the side of her bed. "Honestly it's more amusing than anything else. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well yeah," Lonnie nodded, "and the first one usually is amusing since they don't know how the parents are going to react so they don't go too hard. I think I spent a week laughing about mine when I got my first article. But you're Ben's girlfriend, Mal. They will focus more on you. Every imperfection is going to be on display and they will write about it if they see it."

"Audrey can attest to that," Jane nodded. "I think it was every week she had an article on her when she first started to date Ben. At least until Aurora went to the headquarters of the Gazelle. Don't know what she said but the next week, there was a report on another princess."

Mal gave a small frown and looked back at the article. She had kept her hair short because that was what was more manageable for the Isle. Shorter hair meant less time styling it and meant more time for things like grabbing food or staking territory.

Evie was one of the few girls on the Isle with longer hair, since her mom had been raising her to get a prince. Princesses didn't have short hair. Uma was another one but Mal didn't think Shrimpy was in the market for a prince but rather was just trying to annoy Ursula.

_You know what, Auradon has people like Mulan and Merida, who have proven you don't have to care about your looks to be a princess. I doubt anyone's going to care about this article, _Mal thought as she crumpled the discarded newspaper up into a ball.

"If the reporter's not going to have the guts to put their name with their work, then why should I care what they think?" Mal asked, lobbing the crumpled newspaper into the trash.

"Well said," Rachel Fitzherbert said from the doorway, startling everyone. "Honestly, if they have a problem with short hair, they should totally say that to my mom. Of course I don't think they'd make it past the frying pan and if they do there's always Max and his sword."

"How can we help you Rachel?" Kitty asked, the first to recover.

"My brother noticed y'all missed a few copies," Rachel said as her sisters came in, each one holding a huge pile of newspapers. "Honestly I didn't think that many kids took out a subscription to the Gazelle, considering how almost everyone has had a bad article written about them."

"It's a free weekly," Lonnie said, tearing her copy in half before throwing it on the pile. "The only good thing is they're also archaic and refuse to get a website. Besides, most people chuck theirs out anyway. There are always the few students who keep theirs though to fuel the rumor mill."

"Most copies don't have Ben's picture on the front page," Rachel reminded her. "Ben's king now so people are going to be a lot more curious."

"Joy."

"At least he's going to be busy with meetings today," Kitty said, trying to look on the bright side. "He won't have time to look at the paper."

"Mom's furious by the way," Jane said, sitting down at one of the other guest chairs. "Well as furious as my mom can get, honestly. But she's in a meeting with Belle and Ben right now, trying to find a way to tighten security concerns so the press doesn't get on campus again."

"I did not know Fairy Godmother could get furious," Melody said as she walked into the room, Grace and Paige behind her with all three girls' arms filled with newspapers. Rachel moved further into the room to get out of the girls' way. "This was from the younger years dorms. They normally don't deliver to us."

"How'd you guys know we were collecting the copies of the Gazelle?" Kitty asked.

"Lucy told us," Melody said, dumping the newspapers onto Evie's bed. "Now, I'm pretty sure that's all of them. Well minus the ones the Tourney team has already gathered. I think Akiho said we can burn them all tonight. A small bonfire, just us."

"Oh we can make s'mores!" Kitty grinned.

"When did our room become the meeting area?" Mal whispered to Evie, who shrugged. Mal got up and looked at the pile of papers on Evie's bed. It was honestly hard to believe that there were that many copies in the school. There had to be at least one thousand copies, judging by the pile.

"Where are the Tourney players keeping their copies?" Rachel asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I think in Jay's room," Lonnie replied. "That way we can grab them up tonight and burn them. Also a lot less likely someone will come across a copy."

Mal shook her head. "Well then I should start getting ready for the day. I'm not going to hide in my dorm and give these pests another article to write."

"I think that's our cue to get out," Rose chuckled.

"If you don't mind," Mal told her and the youngest Fitzherbert sister shook her head. The girls that had gathered in her's and Evie's room quickly left and Mal shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"If one more person comes through that door without me knowing about it, I might scream," she told Evie.

"They were just trying to help," Evie said.

Mal rolled her eyes as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Would she benefit from having her hair a bit longer?

What did it matter? Rapunzel had a short bob and no one really thought it was bad. Mulan had short hair for so long no one could remember her with long hair.

Was it the fact that she was a villain kid?

_They'll have to wait a while before they see long, wavy locks, _Mal thought with an internal snort. _Even I can't get hair to grow super fast. _

Unless…

No, that was such a bad idea. She had just used up a bunch of magic yesterday in the confrontation against her mother. Besides, the last thing she needed was to prove the pests they were right about what she should look like.

"Here," Evie said, handing Mal a dress. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was done with dresses?" Mal asked, giving the dress a once over. It wasn't hideous but Mal had been wearing a lot of dresses over the past few days. She wanted a return to normal. "I was going to wear my pants today."

Evie rolled her eyes. "After that article? Remember what Kitty said last night: you have to make sure to look your best because you don't know if reporters are lurking."

"She also said casual pictures were less likely to be published than mishaps. Pants are more casual than a dress," Mal said, tugging her leather pants up much to Evie's dismay. "Look E, if I'm on a date with Ben I'll wear a dress. But I'm not going to make the cowards in the Gazelle think they were right about me. Or dictate how I should dress."

Evie shook her head. "What happens if they write another article about you?"

"Then they write another article," Mal shrugged. "It's a good fire starter."

Looking at the clock, Mal's eyes widened as she remembered she was going to meet with Persephone. Her step-mother had texted her the night before and asked her to meet in the room Ben had set up for her. Honestly, she didn't know how her boyfriend did it all. "I have to go E."

"M, your shirt!" Evie shouted as Mal had a hand on the door nob.

"What about it?"

"You might want to wear one," Evie told her, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and Mal looked down to find that her best friend was right.

"Oh," Mal chuckled as she grabbed a nearby shirt. "That definitely would have gotten another article."

Evie shook her head as Mal tugged the shirt on and then grabbed her leather jacket. "See you later, E."

Mal made her way down the hall, nodding to some of the other kids who were out and about. Most of them nodded back though there were a few girls who seemed to be giggling about something. Mal paid them no mind though.

"Hey Mal!" Akiho called as she passed him in the hall, giving her a small wave. "Where you heading?"

"Persephone's room," she told him, stopping in the middle of the hall. "She asked me to meet her."

Akiho chuckled and held up a note, turning around to walk with her. "She asked me to meet with her as well. Hopefully she's not going to yell at me for failing to protect Hadie."

"But you didn't," Mal said as the two of them walked toward Persephone's room. "Honestly if it hadn't been for the blast my mother caused when she broke down the doors, I think you could have easily protected Hadie. Well until my mother froze everyone."

"But I was the reason he was there," Akiho sighed and Mal frowned. Pulling Akiho into an alcove, Mal crossed her arms.

"Okay what's the deal? You are acting like I'm about to rip your head off over something that you had no way of knowing was going to happen," Mal told him. "You were frozen in place by my mother's magic. That is not something I would expect you to be able to deflect and it would be entirely unreasonable for me to."

Akiho sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My mom's pregnant," he said, breaking the silence and causing Mal to blink in surprise. She was not expecting an answer so soon—normally it would take hours if not days of cajoling and threats to get an answer from anyone on the Isle. "I'm worried I'm going to blow this whole thing. I'll be so much older than the baby."

"Yeah," Mal nodded and Akiho rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"What, you think I'm going to say you'll be a natural?" Mal asked, snorting in amusement. "Akiho, take it from me. It's not easy being an older sibling especially when there's an age gap. Sometimes they refuse to listen to you. You're going to have it a lot easier than I did. Just be there for the kid—the best part is for the first two years or so you're not even needed."

"Really?" Akiho asked, as they came out of the alcove.

"Really," Mal nodded. "I mean, at least that's what it was like on the Isle. You'd have to ask one of the kids here who either have an older sibling or are an older sibling if it's different."

Akiho nodded and the two of them made their way to Persephone's room. Before long, they found it and Akiho knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Persephone's voice called from the other side of the door and Akiho opened the door for Mal.

"Mal!" Persephone smiled upon seeing her step-daughter. "And you must be Akiho! It's nice to officially meet you. Hadie's told me so much about you."

Akiho nodded and bowed a little, showing as much respect as he could to the Goddess. "It's my pleasure to meet you as well your excellency."

"No need for that," Persephone smiled and held up a hand. "I wanted to call you here to thank you. Hadie told me that you had volunteered to look after him at the cornoation. With all the prejudice toward the children of the Isle, it's nice to hear that not all the children are like that."

"It was my pleasure," Akiho told her. "Emir and Conner helped as well. But I'm not sure how much we would have been able to do against Maleficent."

"At least now you won't have to wonder," Persephone told him. "If you or any of your family need a favor, either from me or any of my family, all you need to do is ask and I'll see it done."

Akiho stared at the Goddess of Vegetation in shock and nodded slowly. Mal shook her head and elbowed him in the side to wake him up.

"Thank you, your excellency," Akiho said, glaring a little at Mal and rubbing his side. Persephone shook her head and shot a look at Mal.

"Akiho, do you mind giving Mal and I a moment?" Persephone asked and Akiho nodded, stepping out the door and closing it. Mal couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen.

"Are you alright?" Persephone asked and Mal blinked. That was not something she expected.

"You mean from yesterday?" Mal asked and Persephone shook her head. To Mal's shock, the Goddess pulled out a copy of the Gazelle. "How did you—?"

"One of your friends dropped a copy during their mass collection to make sure either Ben or your father didn't see it," Persephone told her. "Though, as Ben is in a meeting with Fairy Godmother regarding the whole reporters on campus debacle, he should know about the article making the whole thing rather pointless."

"Helps to make sure the school doesn't know," Mal pointed out. "Gives Ben less stress on his first day as King."

Persephone nodded. "But you don't deserve the stress either Mal. You are sixteen; you should get to enjoy what's left of your childhood before worrying about leadership and royal duties—and you should definitely be able to enjoy a moment with your boyfriend without having to worry about jackals in the trees."

Mal couldn't help but give a small smile to her step-mother. "Thank you Persephone but I'm alright. The article was more amusing than anything else."

"Well if there's ever one that's not amusing, let me know," Persephone told her. "Zeus was quite annoyed with me the other day that I didn't tell him about his niece running around the Isle. He would be more than happy to come to your defense should you need to let off some steam at the Gazelle."

"Really?" Mal asked, siting down next to Persephone. "Zeus was annoyed?"

"Oh yes," Persephone nodded. "I told him that it wasn't my duty to inform him of my husband's children. I believe your father is still talking with Zeus right now."

"Oh so he's not here?" Mal asked, trying to keep her tone of voice casual. Persephone nodded, though she gave her step-daughter a knowing look.

"You'll have to talk to him at some point Mal," she said. "With Ben's speech at coronation, there are a lot of royals talking about letting Hades come off the Isle. We'd have to come up with a new system for the six month on six months off program we had. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"It's not?" Mal asked.

"Ben approached me this morning," Persephone said. "He asked if I would be willing to take a spot on the council."

Mal smiled; she knew that Ben wanted Persephone but thought that it would take longer for him to actually ask. "What did you tell him?"

"That I had to ask my family," Persephone said. "I know I'm not your mother Mal but I do value your opinion. What do you think?"

Mal thought for a moment and then looked at Persephone. "You're the only one on the council who knows what it's like on the Isle. Ben's trying to bring in new reforms, getting kids who deserve it off the Isle and getting decent food to the ones who deserve to stay there. You'd be a great fit in helping those kids, considering all you did for us every six months you were there."

"You kids didn't deserve that life," Persephone said, brushing a bit of hair out of Mal's eyes. "I'll be away from Hadie a lot. I know he's used to it, what with my being gone from the Isle for six months at a time but that doesn't mean I like it. Council meetings are long, or so I've been told, and if my son is going to be staying here I want as much time as I can with him."

"He's my brother," Mal told her, the response flowing from her lips in an instant. "I can watch him."

"I couldn't ask that of you," Persephone told her and Mal rolled her eyes in amusement.

"That's why I offered," she said. "Besides, I've got a whole bunch of backup if it ever gets too stressful. Hadie's made himself rather popular around here. Where is he, by the way?"

"With his father," Persephone told her. "After yesterday, Hades said that there would never be a moment when Hadie was out of his sight. It'll be interesting to see who breaks first."

"Hades really thinks he can keep an eye on Hadie all the time?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "He doesn't have Pain and Panic here to do his bidding."

"No but after what happened with Maleficent yesterday I think Hades should have a couple of good days," Persephone told her. "How are you doing by the way? With Maleficent, I mean?"

"I'm fine," Mal sighed. "I mean, I knew it would happen so I'm not all that cut up about it."

Persephone frowned and put a hand on Mal's. "Mal, know you can always come to me if you need to talk."

"Thank you Persephone," Mal said, a smile gracing her features. "But I'm fine. Really."

Persephone nodded and got up. "You can tell Akiho he doesn't have to stand in front of the door anymore. In fact, he really didn't have to stand in front of the door at all."

"My apologies," Akiho said as he walked into the room, having heard Persephone's words. "But I wanted to make sure you weren't bothered."

"Did you hear any of that?" Mal asked and Akiho shook his head.

"How's Hyllus?" Akiho asked. "Macaria told me what had happened after we were all frozen."

Persephone smiled at the older boy. "He's doing just fine. He was just knocked out when Maleficent flung him against the wall."

"And Macaria?" Mal asked.

"Perfectly fine," Persephone said. "A little banged up but otherwise none the worse for wear."

Mal smiled and nodded her head. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get harmed because of her mother's actions.

"Your excellency," Akiho said, drawing Mal's attention. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

Persephone smiled and nodded. "Anything. If it's within my power I'll try to see it done."

"My mother is pregnant," Akiho said and to Persephone's credit, she didn't let any reaction show on her features. "I was wondering if you could ask Eileithyia to make it so that my mother has as easy a pregnancy as possible? I know from my aunt's stories that she had a rough time with me and I don't want her to have to go through that again."

Mal couldn't help but stare at Akiho; he had the ability to ask anything he wanted from the Gods and all he asked was for a way to make his mother comfortable?

_Ben has to program his friends or something. There's no way everyone is this selfless…oh wait Chad. Well, human error. Ben was bound to get one wrong at some point. _

Persephone nodded and continued to smile at Akiho. "The next time I see my sister, I will ask her. Allow me to pass along my congratulations to your mother."

"Thank you," Akiho said, bowing his head a little.

"So are we hanging around here all day or…?" Mal asked, causing Persephone to chuckle.

"You are free to go if you please," she told the two of them. "Though Hadie will be quite disappointed he missed you Mal."

Mal was torn—she did want to see her little brother. But with Hadie came Hades. Plus, she did need to finish a bit of homework for her classes for the coming week.

"I'll see him soon," Mal promised. "Plus he's always welcomed in my room if he wants. Though he might find Carlos and Jay's room a lot more fun, what with their video games."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Persephone said, getting up to get the door for the two of them. "You two are welcome at any time as well. Anything you need, please let me know."

"Thank you Persephone," Mal said as they walked out the door. Mal looked over at Akiho with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the look?" Akiho asked.

"Was asking for an easy pregnancy for your mom your way of getting another ask out of Persephone?"

"You are so cynical," Akiho sighed and shook his head. Mal chuckled.

"That may be the nicest thing you've said to me!" Mal told him, giving his shoulder a little shove. "Really though, that was a really nice thing you asked for."

"It's the truth," Akiho shrugged. "And maybe it's selfish but I love my mom. A pregnancy right now will be harder and more dangerous than when she had me. I want as much time with her as I can get—if that means I need to cash in a favor with the Gods, so be it."

"Are you sure you're not a robot Ben built?" Mal asked as they walked down the hall to grab some food as Persephone's meeting had gone past breakfast. Actually it was well near time for lunch at that point.

"Oddly enough you're not the first person to ask me that," Akiho told her. "But I met Ben when I was twelve and my aunt can tell you stories about my toddlerhood."

"So I'm guessing the whole thing with your mom is hush-hush for now?" Mal asked and Akiho nodded.

"I'm going to tell Ben but everyone else isn't going to know for a while. Unless dad tells people in his Learning to be Royal club."

Mal coughed, caught off guard. She wasn't expecting Akiho to know about that, even though Aurora had said it wasn't a secret.

"Yeah I know," Akiho nodded, having noticed her reaction. "To be fair, the only reason I know is because dad was sneaking off a lot when I was thirteen and I thought…well never mind."

"Wait, did you think your dad was having an affair?" Mal asked with a smirk on her face, rather amused. Akiho flushed in embarrassment but didn't respond. Mal chuckled in amusement as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Mal!" Evie called and waved over the two of them. Mal noticed that some of the Tourney guys—mainly Emir and Conner—had joined her friends as well as Kitty, Melody, Lucy, Lonnie and Jane.

"Where's Carlos?" Mal asked, looking over the friends once more and realized that the smallest member of the gang was missing. Evie looked up and frowned as she realized he wasn't there either.

"Carlos is going to catch up," Jay said. "Fairy Godmother called him into her office."

"Did she say about what?" Mal frowned as she sat next to Evie. Jay shrugged and began to fill his plate. Mal didn't have too long to wait before Carlos came into the Great Hall, looking more than slightly stunned.

"Dude, you okay?" Emir asked, noticing the look on Carlos' face.

"What was your meeting about?" Evie asked as Mal looked over at Carlos.

"Uh, it was a meeting with the Radcliffe's actually," Carlos said. "Anita…she wanted to know if I would mind spending a weekend with them over the holidays since they're coming up in a couple of weeks."

Well, that certainly was not something Mal expected but she couldn't help but give her friend a big smile. "That's great," she said.

"Mal's right, that's amazing!" Evie told him, grabbing one of his hands. "After all you had a great time with them on Family Day. Plus, think of all the dogs Duke will be able to run around with."

Carlos chuckled and the shocked look seemed to melt off his face. Mal sighed; change was good. Wasn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything other than the plot (and the occasional OC-who are free for others to play with as they so choose!) Everything else belongs to Disney (whether organically or through purchase). **

**Hey y'all, sorry for the delay. This chapter took me longer to write for some reason. But it didn't take as long as I feared so hopefully I can crank out another chapter sooner rather than later. **

**Thanks to all of you who caught the spelling error last chapter-my keyboard's been sticking and I didn't catch that 'Dude' had become 'Duke'. Going to be looking through the chapters more throughly from now on! **

**Technobabble1: Yeah the short hair comment was based on how short Mal's hair looked in the "Set it Off" segment compared to how it was styled during the coronation. There's no way a short bob like that could have been styled in an updo the way it was. That being said, I've kept my hair as short as humanly possible so I'm a big fan of bobs. **

**SailorMartin3: No need to apologize for ranting! Trust me, I hate tabloid reporters-they give actual reporters a bad name and all they do is spread gossip instead of report on the news of the day. **

**SJlikeslists: Going to be honest, I borrowed that plot bit from an early episode of Hannah Montana where the characters did the same thing, only that was to prevent another character from learning that the main character went to a party without her. **

**Hope y'all like the chapter-let me know what you think! **

* * *

Ben sat at his desk, the stress of the week rolling over him like waves on the shore. It was hard to believe he had only been king for two days—how was it Wednesday already?

"Okay Ben, just breathe," he said as he organized some papers that were strewn on his desk. He had just cleaned and organized it yesterday—how did it already get messy? "I just have to make it through this morning where I finally have no meetings and then I have a meeting with Mal, Evie and Tiana before meeting with Fairy Godmother to make sure my studies remain on track to graduate on time. Then I have the council meeting and then hopefully I'll be able to grab dinner before drowning in paperwork. Oh and then I have the meeting tomorrow with Cinderella. I should have time to relax on Friday—just have make it through the week."

_Oh gods why did I think it would be a good idea to stay in school and be king? Granted without Tourney it wouldn't be too bad. Except for the fact that I won't have anything to use to blow off steam. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the low growl of his stomach and Ben cursed his decision to skip breakfast. Three early meetings had prevented it and Ben found himself counting down the minutes until lunch.

"Your grace," Jane's voice came from the other side of the door, breaking Ben out of his thoughts. Ben chuckled and shook his head. He would never get used to that title, especially when it was used by his classmates and friends.

"Come in Jane," he told her and Jane walked into the office. "You know you don't have to call me that. How can I help you?"

"Well, your mother reminded me that Cotillion is six months away and so we needed to start planning it," Jane told him as she walked toward the desk and Ben bit back a groan as it wouldn't do for a king to groan in annoyance. How did he forget about Cotillion? "I assume you want Audrey heading the planning committee?"

"Actually can you share point with Audrey?" Ben asked, gathering up some of the papers that had spilled onto his desk and forming them into a new pile near the top left corner of his desk. "I know Audrey's great at theming and all the 'fun stuff' as she calls it but when it comes to the budget, she always goes over. I'd like to avoid that this time, especially with Cotillion being so close to the coronation."

"You want me to partner with Audrey?" Jane asked, the disbelief slipping through. "But I've never done something like this before."

"It's six months away," Ben told her and gave her a small smile. "Plenty of time."

Jane sighed and nodded, looking down at her notes. "Well at least Mal will be able to help. A friendly face would certainly be nice."

"What?" Ben asked, his head shooting up from the paperwork he had been looking at. Why would Mal be involved in Cotillion planning? If she wanted to be, Ben would support it but that didn't seem like a thing Mal would want.

"Well Cotillion will be where we bring Mal into the court," Jane stated, looking up at Ben as she rifled through the paperwork she held in her hands. "She'll have to start planning things like Cotillion."

"We never did that for Audrey," Ben told her, looking a little confused. Jane shook her head.

"Audrey was already a member of a royal family when she was dating you last year," Jane told him, setting some of the papers on his desk. "Therefore, she was already a member of the court."

Ben frowned as he pulled the papers closer to him. "Let me talk to Mal about this. I don't want to put more stress on her."

"Completely understand. Oh, Dean wanted to talk to you at some point. Something about giving Mal back her mother?"

Ben stared blankly for a moment before catching on. "Oh! Oh yes. Um…give me one second and I can set up a time for today."

"Ben, I don't think it was pressing," Jane said, watching as Ben scrambled for a calendar or a date book; the papers he had painstakingly piled earlier scattering all over the desk in his effort to find something to take a note on. "Whenever you're free."

Ben nodded, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. A king always kept his composure when there were others around. Even if they were friendly, it could easily get to the ears of other factions.

The two hour talk with his father on coronation day had been running through his head for the past two days. Oddly enough it only served to make him more stressed.

"Ben, are you okay?" Jane asked and Ben nodded, though he could appreciate the concern on Jane's face. "Do I need to get Emir and Akiho out here to drag you someplace that isn't this office or the council chambers?"

Ben let out a laugh at that, knowing his friends would easily do that. It wasn't the first time they had to do that either—his week long study session the previous year was still well known to his friends. "It's only been two days Jane. I just need to get used to everything."

"You know mom will let you have a break from classes for a while," Jane said, seemingly knowing what was on Ben's mind. "At least until you've gotten used to your duties as king."

"If I do that, then I risk falling behind in my studies," Ben sighed. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint either one of his parents—falling behind in his studies would certainly disappoint his mother.

He picked up one of the pieces of paper Jane had set on his desk and began to glance over it. There was nothing new really, just a proclamation stating no members of the press were allowed on Auradon Prep's campus without Fairy Godmother or his approval. Quickly scrawling out a signature, he handed the paper back to Jane.

"So, how's Mal been doing since the article on her ran?" Ben asked, causing Jane to pause. The proclamation had reminded him of that stupid article and he regretted that he hadn't had the time to talk to Mal about it. He had, though, taken great pleasure in tearing up that copy of the Gazelle in the privacy of his chambers. "Jane, I had a meeting with your mother the day the article came out. I'm not stupid. Plus the giant bonfire on the south lawn did wind up causing a report to fall on my desk."

"We figured you had enough on your plate," Jane said, a small smile on her face. "Mal didn't even know until we all converged on her room. But I think she's doing okay. Then again, I haven't been around enough to ask. Evie would be the better person to ask about that since they room together."

Ben nodded and looked at another one of the papers on his desk. To his surprise, it was a request from the Ratcliffe's asking permission for Carlos to visit over the holidays. Ben signed off in a heartbeat; happy that people were starting to accept the VKs as people and not the children of villains.

"I'll get this filed right away," Jane told him as Ben handed it off to her. She paused for a moment, taking a glance at his desk. "Ben I had a thought."

"Shoot."

"I'm not always going to be in the room to take the paper when you sign off on something," Jane said. "Technically I shouldn't even be taking the paper since I'm not officially your assistant but that's beside the point. Would it be better if we got you an in/out box? At least that way, you don't have to worry about it getting lost."

Ben looked at his desk, which had somehow gotten cluttered with papers once more, and flushed. "That might be a good idea."

"Mom says it happens to her desk all the time," Jane told him, placing the signed sheets in a file folder for ease of carrying. Where she had gotten one, Ben had no idea. "Oh, another quick thing. Coach wants your recommendation for captain of the Tourney/Fencing team by Friday. Mom asked me to pass it along to you."

Ben nodded. "I can give it right now if you want."

"Coach said he'd rather hear it in person," Jane said, giving Ben an apologetic smile.

"Of course he would," Ben nodded. Friday was the only day of the week Coach didn't have practice after all. "Okay, what time Friday?"

"8 am."

"I'll be ready," Ben told her. _There went my one day without a meeting. How in the world did dad manage this? _

Jane opened up a notebook and took a note before handing it to Ben. Ben looked at the book and looked back at Jane in shock upon discovering it was his date book.

"It's been in my hands for the past twenty minutes," Jane said, following his gaze. "You left it behind during one of the council meetings yesterday."

Ben nodded and took the book back. He had remembered that meeting—Chi Fu had wasted thirty minutes ranting about how Persephone could not be a member of the council and that Leah had been prematurely removed. It had finally ended when Ben had told Chi Fu that Persephone could easily have his spot as well.

That shut the old sheep up quite nicely.

"Your majesty?" One of his aids called, knocking on the door and Ben blinked, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Dean, come in," Ben said, waiving his hand and Jane moved to the side of the desk. Dean walked into the office and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"My apologies King Ben but Lady Mal and Lady Evie are waiting to see you," he said, giving a small bow. "Shall I send them in?"

Ben nodded, a little confused as to why Evie and Mal were waiting to see him. First off, as she was his girlfriend, Mal could see him at any time. Second of all, weren't they meeting at one with Tiana?

"Lady Mal and Lady Evie, your majesty," Dean said, breaking Ben out of his thoughts and the king smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and her best friend. Dean bowed and left the room.

"I guess I should make myself scarce," Jane said, giving the girls a little wave.

"You can stay if you want Jane," Mal told her as Evie nodded. Mal turned back to Ben and gave him a small smile. "We're sorry to barge in on you like this Ben but we thought it might be better if we combined the meeting days."

"For your list?" Ben asked, pulling out a piece of paper from the pile he had organized earlier. Mal nodded and Ben couldn't help but feel his heart soar in relief to have one item removed from his schedule.

"Plus we brought lunch," Evie told him, holding up a picnic basket. "Emir and Akiho said you probably haven't had anything to eat all day. Conner joked that they were going to drag you out of this room—we thought this might be better."

"Considering we didn't know if it was really a joke," Mal added.

"Knowing Akiho, it probably wasn't," Jane told them.

Ben went to refute that but his stomach beat him to the punch, letting out a loud growl that caused Mal to smirk and Evie to giggle. Jane held a hand ups in front of her mouth but Ben could see her shoulders shake as if she was laughing as well.

"That might have been worse than the roar you let out at the lake," Mal told him, amusement evident in her voice. Ben shook his head but took the basket from Evie and began to unload it. It was clear that his friends had influenced the packing of this basket as all of his favorite foods could be seen.

"So, did you guys use Mary Poppin's bag to hold the food?" Jane asked as the procession of food ended. "Seriously, it's like a clown car!"

"In our defense," Evie said, looking at the desk in shock. Jane had quickly gathered up the papers that had been on the desk to prevent any damage. "We didn't know what was in the basket. Emir and Akiho had already packed it when we found them."

"Well then I guess we'll be having a lunch meeting!" Ben chuckled as he pulled out a stack of plates and set them down. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben thought there was something going on with Mal's hair. Was it different? Straighter?

_Nah, I've only been king for two days and I've seen Mal plenty of times since the coronation. That's not enough time for her to do something different with her hair. _

_Ah but that article came out the other day and it mentioned her hair. Plus Mal could just magic her hair straighter._

_Mal's not like the other princesses of the land. She'll just brush that off. _

"So, who's first on the list?" Ben asked, mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts. Evie reached down and pulled a list out of her purse.

"We figured since you started with four, it would be a good idea if we continued with that theme," Evie told him. "Though I would love to take all the kids who deserve it off in one fell swoop, _someone_ thought it would be too much too soon."

"You want another Leah situation?" Mal asked, rolling her eyes at Evie's accusation. "Besides, don't act like I don't want the kids off the Isle either. Without us there and my mom in her current state, Shrimpy can have full reign of the Isle. Any kid who messes with her or gets in her or Hook's way will have targets on their backs."

"So who's the first kid?" Ben asked, changing the subject and taking a sandwich from the pile. "I hope you don't mind?"

"We ate before we came," Mal told him, though Ben couldn't help but frown as he remembered the status of the food on the Isle they had been used to. "Besides, that growl from your stomach earlier sounded like you were hungry."

Ben flushed but took a bite out of his sandwich. Chewing, he set the sandwich down so that Evie or Mal could talk.

"Well the first kid we thought of was Dizzy," Evie said and Ben nodded. That one was a given and he couldn't help but assume it would be the subject of his meeting with Cinderella the next day. "The second kid was Hadie."

"His parents are already here though," Ben said after swallowing his bite of sandwich. "I'm not separating a kid from his parents, even if he did technically escape the Isle."

"What if Hades gets sent back?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't tell me that there aren't people who want the Lord of the Underworld in Auradon?"

"If that happens, then it'll be up to Persephone and Hades to decide the best course of action," Ben said. "Persephone might go back to the six months on and six months off arraignment. However the council still hasn't made their minds about Hades. They could vote to allow him to stay."

"Moving on," Evie said, sensing the tension in the room. "Carlos suggested Smee's twins Squeaky and Squirmy—"

"Smee had twins?" Ben asked, blinking in surprise. "I honestly didn't even know he had kids."

"No one really does, well with the exception of the people on the Isle," Mal said with a shrug. "They're really quiet but they're young, around Dizzy and Hadie's age. Anyone our age would have their belief system already set in. Plus we talked to Jane Darling and she said that she wouldn't have a problem with Smee's kids."

"Why did you talk to Jane Darling?" Ben asked and Mal shook her head.

"Mainly because we wanted to be sure any kids we brought over wouldn't have problems with their respective heroes," Mal told him. "Jane told us that if it had been Hook's kids, it would be a different story, considering Harry at least had participated in her misadventures in Neverland. But Smee had apparently been almost apologetic about the whole thing. Plus, like I said, Smee's kids are young. Jane doesn't seem like the type of person who would take it out on a young child."

"Then again we thought that about some of the adults too," Evie chimed in.

"Good point," Mal nodded.

Ben nodded in thought. "Well if you're bringing young kids, then I would bring more than four."

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Of course," Ben said. "Most of the council's met Dizzy and Hadie—and those who haven't aren't likely to vote in favor of bringing more kids off the Isle anyway. Akiho's already said that his mom would help foster any extra kids if we didn't have homes readily available."

Ben thought it best to avoid the mention of rock trolls. That would be difficult to explain in this meeting and they only had a limited amount of time before the next meeting.

Mal nodded. "Okay. Well there was one more on the list. He's closer to our age but he shouldn't be a problem."

"I think I remember we talked about this during the viewing," Ben said, his brow wrinkling as he thought back to the viewing that had changed so much in his kingdom. "Virgil, right?"

"That's right," Mal nodded and shot Ben a small smile. "Plus Dizzy will already be here when he comes over so there shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully."

"Okay so just to make sure I have everyone," Jane said as she had been taking notes throughout the meeting and causing Evie to jump as she had forgotten Jane was in the room. "The next kids are going to be Dizzy, Hadie, Smee's twins and Virgil."

"You know, two of the kids on your list are already here," Ben pointed out. "Are there any more you'd like to bring over in this round?"

Mal and Evie huddled together in a mini conference. Normally Ben would have tried to eavesdrop so he would get a hint as to what was being discussed. But a king didn't do that. Plus he still needed to finish his sandwich.

_Note to self, find a way to thank Emir and Akiho_, Ben thought as he bit down into his sandwich with an inward grown of delight.

"Ben?" Mal asked and Ben broke from his thoughts to see that Mal and Evie had finished their conference.

"Oh yes," Ben nodded, setting down the sandwich. "Sorry about that."

Mal and Evie looked at each other and then back at Ben in confusion. "You think we're going to be mad at you for eating?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not polite to eat in front of others, especially if they're not eating," Ben said.

"Ben, you're hungry," Evie said, giving the king a kind smile. One that went straight to Ben's gut as once again he remembered that the kids on the Isle knew exactly what it was like to be hungry. And his hunger didn't even begin to compare to theirs. "We did barge in on you and like we said before, we ate before coming in here. We didn't want to get too hungry when meeting with Tiana."

"Good idea," Ben told them, forcing the thoughts out of his head. Some of the food Tiana could describe could make a fully fed stomach grumble in seconds. "You honestly don't mind?"

"Eat!" Mal and Evie said in unison, Jane's voice echoing a second later. Ben chuckled and then quickly devoured the remainder of the sandwich. Honestly, he could not think of something he had eaten that was as good as that sandwich.

"I'm going to have to tell Akiho that he is in fact the king of sandwiches," Mal sighed as she watched Ben devour the sandwich.

"Akiho made that?" Ben asked, wiping off the corners of his mouth.

"Well we assume," Evie said as Mal rolled her eyes. "All we saw was Akiho holding the packed basket with Emir at his side."

"He always was obsessed with sandwiches. Must come from his mom," Ben said with a chuckled, grabbing another sandwich to nibble on now that he wasn't as ravenous as he had been. "Okay, back to your list. Are there any other kids you want to bring over this round?"

"As much as it pains me to say it," Evie sighed while shooting a look at Mal, "it might be better if we stick to a small group this time. We can bring a larger group over next time."

"Or we get rid of the naysayers on the council and just bring all the kids who deserve it in one fell swoop," Mal said with a shrug. "Honestly, with the exception of Uma's gang, Gaston's kids, the weird kid with the bowler hat that always hangs out around Facilier and the kids who's parents are in the Hunter clique, none of the other kids deserve the Isle."

"Mal," Evie sighed. "You've got to get over this feud with Uma."

"You know you keep telling me that but I'm not going to," Mal told her. "She's dangerous. Her gang keeps creeping into our territory and she thinks she can just run the Isle."

"Isn't Uma Mal's cousin?" Jane whispered to Ben who shrugged in response. While Ursula was the sister of Triton, and therefore the daughter of Poseidon, the whole family dynamic was too complicated to truly say who was a cousin of whom. You could thank Zeus for that. Thankfully, a knock on the door prevented the confrontation to go on.

"Your majesty," Dean said from the other side of the door. "Queen Tiana is here."

"Please send her in," Ben said, noticing a smirk on Mal's face. Ben had to assume it was at the formal tone of voice he had used. Honestly he didn't care—he loved it when she smirked like that.

The door to his office opened and Tiana walked in, clad in her jade green gown that Ben swore was almost the exact same tone of green as Mal's eyes.

"Your majesty," Ben said, getting up to shake Tiana's hand. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Ben honey there's no need to call me that," Tiana told him, brushing a bit of her hair out of her eyes and shaking the offered hand. "I'm more than happy to come, especially considering I offered it."

"Hey Tiana," Mal said with a small wave. Ben had to wonder when Mal had met Tiana as the daughter of Maleficent seemed quite at ease with the other royal.

"Mal! How are you, darling?" Tiana asked, her face lighting up with a smile upon seeing Mal. "I'll tell you what, when we saw that piece the Gazelle wrote, I almost had to get a muzzle on Louis."

"Louis?"

"Her alligator," Ben said and wished that he didn't as Mal's jaw dropped to the floor and Evie groaned.

"There goes the meeting," Evie sighed.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'alligator'?" Mal asked, ignoring Evie's comment. "How does one get an alligator or even know an alligator?"

Tiana chuckled. "Oh by your husband making a deal with the Shadow Man which ends up getting him turned into a frog."

"There's a reason why Celia never talks about her father's exploits, isn't there?" Evie asked after a few minutes of silence. "But I do believe we're getting off track."

"Right, we're here to talk food," Tiana nodded and pulled out a notebook of her own. Mal straightened ups and pulled in her chair, ready to get down to business."Tell me, what do the kids on the Isle like to eat?"

Mal and Evie looked at each other, slightly stunned into silence; as if they had never considered that before. Ben glanced over at them, genuinely worried by the silence. Just how bad were things on the Isle?

"Girls?" Tiana asked, trying to prompt either girl to answer.

"We don't know," Mal told her, finally breaking the silence, and looking away from Evie back to Tiana. "Honestly Tiana, all I can tell you is that the kids would like to eat something not rotten. And even that's a stretch considering how used to the rot and the mold we all are."

"Well then let's just bring over one thing," Tiana said, no reaction given to the fact that Mal had used 'we' instead of 'they' in describing the kids of the Isle. "We'll get them used to it as we get the kids over here."

"What do you suggest?" Evie asked, leaning forward in her seat and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I mean, you're the best chef we've heard of. You and Mulan are probably the few heroes that are legitimately respected on the Isle."

"She means that," Mal added, nodding her head. "You two are no prissy pink princesses. Mulan has a body count and you opened your own business. Even Celia has a bit of respect for that. Whatever way you want to go, we'll follow your lead."

Tiana didn't respond but gave the girls a small smile, and Ben could see she was touched by the bit of knowledge. Not many citizens of Auradon would have reacted that way upon learning that their respective villain's kid respected them.

Plus, Ben knew that it couldn't have been easy for Mal to willingly admit to not have the lead on something. She was definitely a leader—though in a cutthroat world like the Isle, you'd pretty much have to be. Especially if your parent was the de facto leader of the Isle.

_Maybe I should have guards accompany this food delivery, _Ben thought as he remembered that said de facto leader was currently in their custody as a lizard.

"Well, if it was me, I'd send over my gumbo," Tiana said, breaking the silence. "A nice rich warm hearty gumbo would be heaven for those kids, but it might be a little too rich right off the bat."

"Soup would be good though," Mal said, looking over at Evie. "Remember when Jay got that head cold maybe a week in? One of the kitchen staff brought him up some chicken soup for dinner."

"Oh yeah," Evie nodded. "That's when he gave us the key to the kitchen. Said if there was anything we needed, that we could help ourselves."

_Okay so that's one mystery solved, _Ben thought as he mentally checked a box. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been curious about how his girlfriend and friends had managed to get unfettered access to the kitchens when they were known to be off limits to students.

"A nice light chicken soup, I think that would be a great idea," Tiana said with a smile. "I can certainly whip up a big enough pot for everyone on the Isle."

"Wait," Mal said, looking over at Evie. "What about bowls? Spoons? Not everyone on the Isle has those."

"We can certainly provide those," Ben said.

"If you let them keep it, it'll feel like a hand out," Mal told him. "Like it's pity. The young kids won't care but the teens will—and good luck getting the adults interested at all."

"And if you ask for the bowls back, the kids are going to scarf down the food," Evie added. "For kids not used to anything on their stomach, that won't end well."

The group was silent as Evie's words washed over them. Ben knew that both girls were right. There had to be a way that this could be done without making it seem like a hand out to the people on the Isle. As well, it had to be done in a way that wouldn't cost the people of Auradon an arm and a leg.

_Gee, if we had caught the food problem sooner, we wouldn't be having this conversation, _Ben thought feeling a twinge of irritation towards his dad but then quickly banished it. If he was stressed over the past two days, he couldn't imagine what his mom and dad had gone through in the twenty years they were ruling Auradon.

"What about Tupperware?" Jane asked and everyone turned to her. "I mean, they make glass Tupperware containers now. We could use those as bowls and bring plastic spoons as well."

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"I mean, we're used to regular silverware at least," Mal said. "Uma's mom has forks and knives at her restaurant."

"Plus glass Tupperware won't be seen as charity as much," Evie added. "Granted there are going to be some who think it is charity. Not to mention the fact that it is charity but that's neither here nor there."

Ben smiled, mentally making a note to look at how much it would cost to buy all that Tupperware. He knew his coronation took a big hit on the kingdom's budget and with Cotillion six months away, it wouldn't be good to be spending a ton of money in-between.

_Last thing I want is for the people to see me as a Prince John,_ Ben thought but pushed those thoughts to the side as Mal looked over at him.

"We'll need to wait though," Mal said. "On delivering the food."

"Why?" Ben asked, legitimately puzzled, and Mal shot him a look.

"With my mom in her lizard form here, there's going to be a power vacuum on the Isle. Knowing the cliques that exist, someone's going to try to vie for power. Right now we think Evie's mom has a grasp on it but anything could happen."

"We want to make sure it's at least safer to go," Evie said. "Fear of Maleficent kept people in line."

"Will we need to wait to get the kids off the Isle?" Ben asked, looking back at the list Evie had made. Mal looked over at Evie, who gave a small shrug, and then back to Ben.

"I don't know," Mal said with a sigh.

"Well at least we have a plan," Tiana said. "It's more than what we started with. Why not wait a week? That way, if there is still violence or fear, Ben will get a report and we can hold off. If there is no report, then we can get started."

"I like that plan," Evie said with a nod.

"Sounds good to me," Mal shrugged. "Ben?"

Ben smiled and leaned forward a bit in his chair. "If everyone's in agreement, then it sounds good to me. I'll talk to my dad about how we get reports regarding the Isle or if we need to get that going."

"Well then, I think this was a fantastic meeting," Tiana said, rubbing her stomach. "Ben, dear, forgive me for cutting this meeting short but I have to run to a doctor's appointment."

"Oh yes," Ben nodded, getting up. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Tiana was pregnant with her third child, as she had been showing during the viewing. "Tell Naveen I said hello and best of luck to you."

"Thank you," Tiana smiled. "Oh, Evie dear. Snow wanted me to give this to you. She wanted to give it in person but thought it might be a bit too soon."

Tiana brought a letter out of her purse and gave it to Evie, who took it with shaking hands. Mal couldn't help but sympathize with her best friend; she didn't know how she would feel if Aurora had sent her a letter.

"Evie?" Mal asked as Tiana left the room. Evie had opened the letter and her face had turned pale white. In fact she looked almost as stunned as Carlos had the previous day. "What's wrong? Do I need to go yell at someone?"

Evie shook her head and turned to Ben. "Snow White is asking for a time to meet with you Ben. She would like to ask if I can join them for the upcoming holidays."

"That's great!" Jane exclaimed and Ben beamed, though out of the corner on his eye he noticed that Mal's smile didn't seem to meet her eyes.

Was everything okay?

"Mal—" Ben began but the two girls were out the door before Ben could say anything else. Sighing, Ben brought his date book closer to him and flipped through the week but couldn't find an empty slot.

"Since no one really wants to meet on Friday," Jane said, "why not schedule it for first thing Monday?"

"Council meeting's on Monday," Ben said. "Goes till the afternoon."

"Oh," Jane said and frowned in thought. "Well I'm sure you'll find a time. The fact that two of the four kids from the first group from the Isle have places to stay over the holidays is great for any future groups."

"I know," Ben nodded and then frowned as he looked back at Friday. "Why not have the meeting on Friday? I have nothing after my meeting with Coach."

Jane took a peak over his shoulder and shook her head. "You're right."

"Hey Jane," Ben said after noting it in his date book. "I had a thought."

"Shoot," Jane said, turning to face him.

"You said earlier that you weren't my assistant, at least not officially," Ben said. "What if you were?"

Jane frowned. "I don't—"

"Look, there aren't many adults who are going to feel comfortable taking orders or managing the schedule of a sixteen year old," Ben said. "You know it, I know it. The whole kingdom knows it. But you're smart, organized. You know everything that's going on in the school."

"Ben, wouldn't this be a conflict of interest?" Jane asked. "You'd just be choosing me because I'm your friend."

"Okay, but if I interview people and I still think you're the best fit, would you do it?" Ben asked.

"In a heartbeat."

"Then let me set up some interviews," Ben said with a chuckle. Jane shook her head and gathered up her stuff before turning back to him.

"Is that everything, your grace?" Jane asked, a small smile on her face.

"You're not going to call me that every time we have a meeting are you?" Ben asked and Jane chuckled. Ben shook his head.

"Nothing more," Ben said and Jane turned to leave. As the door to his office closed, Ben pulled up his desk phone and dialed Snow White's personal number.

"Hello? Your highness, how are you?" Ben asked. "I was just wondering if you would have time to meet at eleven Friday morning? Yes this is regarding your request. Really? That's great! I'll see you then. Tell Ferdinand I said hello."

Setting the phone back in the cradle, Ben couldn't help but smile. At least something got accomplished today.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything with the exception of my AU's (who are always free for y'all to use in any of your stories) and the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney. **

**Woo! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. The muses must have been backed up or something because my brain did not want to put this chapter on paper. But it's here and I hope y'all enjoy it! **

**If there are any Fanders in my reading audience, y'all probably already know the reference but for everyone else: kid with the bowler hat on the Isle? It's another Sanders Sides reference. It's a 'dark side' character in the videos-hence why he's on the Isle. **

**AmethystDragon14: So glad you liked it! Hope the chapter wasn't too packed! **

**Aoi Usa: For Chi-Fu and Wesletown, their futures are unknown. But Ben is going to have someone look into the clothes and other items going missing. Can't promise it'll be solved in this story but someone will look into it. **

**SailorMartin3: Oh, thanks for letting me know! I have a confession, I never hear the 't' in 'Ratcliffe"-I always hear a 'd'. I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen in the future. **

**Technobabble1: Honestly, I don't know hair either so *shrug* I honestly chalk it up to Hollywood/Disney magic. **

**I'm so glad that you liked how Tiana was written-I was worried about that. Tiana's one of my favorites so I wanted to make sure I did her justice. **

**lilyflower101: Have to say that comment made me smile! **

**Sparklygurl: Yes, it is. Remember at the beginning of D2, Mal is rocking that blonde look that, while it looks good, doesn't really fit her. I think six months of articles where she's getting her looks nitpicked would be one of the reasons why she would make that change. **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and your favorites! Each review makes me smile and gives me a chance to think about what direction the story is going! **

**Oh, before I forget, next chapter will have a bit of a time skip. Not too much-maybe a month or two. **

**Hope y'all enjoy! :) **

* * *

Cinderella couldn't help but wake up with a smile despite the overcast weather outside her window. Today was the day that she would finally get an answer regarding her ability to watch over her niece and whether her step-sister would be free from the Isle.

"Excited for your meeting?" Kit asked, emerging from the closet and brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes. Somehow, Kit would always wake up before Cinderella. It was something that never failed to amuse the former scullery maid.

"Excited and nervous," Cinderella said with a sigh as she reluctantly pulled back the covers. The weather had started to get a bit colder and Cinderella made a mental note to make sure the staff had enough wood for the fires. While the castle was heated, sometimes there was nothing better than a nice roaring fire. "Ben could easily say no to the request."

"Well except for the fact that Mal and Evie both adore Dizzy," Kit told her, buttoning up his cuff links. "No man in his right mind would do something that might anger his wife or girlfriend. We may have to be prepared though for the possibility of only half the request being granted."

Cinderella sighed and nodded. "I know dear. Trust me, but there's nothing I want more than for Dizzy to be free from the Isle. She's only been here a short while but I love her as if she was my own. However, she does deserve to be around someone familiar like Anastasia."

"And I love that about you Ella," Kit said, walking toward her and wrapping her arms around her. "But we do have to be realistic. This is the sort of thing that would be up to a council vote, not just Ben's authorization.

Cinderella nodded. "At least he'd be able to bring her children over. Considering they would fall under his decree about giving the villain kids a second chance."

"Exactly," Kit chuckled, breaking the embrace, laying a kiss on her forehead and heading into the hall. "Is Jacob meeting you at the school or here?"

"We're meeting at Auradon Prep. It's probably less nerve wracking than sitting in a car with the step sister of your wife," Cinderella told him as she entered the closet to get dressed. "I'm tempted to surprise the kids but I'm not that cruel."

"Send a photo of their faces if you do," Kit said, his voice trailing off as he descended the stairs. Cinderella shook her head in amusement before getting dressed. Choosing one of her more formal gowns, she quickly got changed. Normally, a meeting with Belle or Beast would have been an informal affair. But this was an official request to a new king. The last thing Cinderella wanted was to insult Ben by assuming anything.

"Aren't you a little too dressed up? After all, it's a meeting with Ben. You've never gotten this dressed up for a meeting with Beast or Belle," Kit stated as Cinderella walked into the kitchen. "That being said, I've always liked this gown."

"This gown got us Alexandria so I know you do," Cinderella chuckled, smoothing out part of the bottom portion of the silver gown. It had been a gift from Fairy Godmother a few years prior. "I'm glad she's finally feeling a bit better though. Nothing worse than a bad head cold."

"I'm just glad she didn't pass it along to anyone else," Kit said, handing Cinderella a cup of coffee. "Then again, with our three elder kids off at Auradon Prep, the only other people she could give it to would be us and Dizzy."

"I may have ordered the staff to be extra diligent in cleaning while Alexandria was sick," Cinderella told him, a small smile gracing her features before taking a long sip of coffee. It was the perfect temperature, not too hot as to scald the roof of her mouth but not too cold either. Nothing was worse than cold coffee…with the exception of possibly reheated cooked pasta.

Kit shook his head in amusement before turning to scramble the eggs he was cooking. Cinderella shook her head as she leaned on the counter, drinking her coffee. Ever since they got married, Kit had taken an interest in learning at least one 'servant' role as some of the other royals would call it. So far, cooking was the only one he truly enjoyed doing. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Cinderella rolled her eyes and finished her coffee. "I should go. I don't want to be late for this."

"It'll be fine," Kit told her, laying another kiss on her forehead and taking her empty cup. "Don't be nervous."

"You know that's easier said than done, right?" Cinderella asked, patting her mouth with a napkin to avoid coffee ring as she left the castle. Quickly walking down the stairs, she couldn't help but smile as she saw that both shoes were still on her feet. No matter how many times she walked down those steps, it always seemed as if she was losing one of her shoes.

"Finally," she sighed and entered the limo.

"Where to, ma'am?" Her driver asked, looking through the rear view mirror.

"Auradon Prep, Richard," Cinderella told him as she sat down and shut the door.

"Ah. Is young master Chadwick in some sort of trouble again? Or is this more in relation to young mistress Katherine or Lucille?"

Cinderella couldn't help but give a small smile as her driver insisted on using her children's full name in addressing them, even in conversation. "No, Richard. I have a meeting with King Ben."

"Yes ma'am," Richard nodded. Richard's tendencies to use as few words as possible was one of the many things that endeared him to Cinderella. "Would you like the partition rolled up or down for this trip?"

"Up, if you please Richard."

Richard nodded and rolled the partition up so that Cinderella was now alone with her thoughts. She watched the scenery outside her window zoom past, a blur of various hues; some green while others were red, orange and the occasional brown. The gray sky only served to be a conduit to her feeling of unrest.

_What if Ben said no? _Cinderella thought, turning from the window. _How could I look Jacob in the face, knowing his children and wife were trapped on the Isle? _

_Even worse, what if Ben denied Dizzy a place to live? I'm not sure the kids would ever forgive me if that happened. _

Cinderella shook her head a little, banishing those thoughts from her head. Even if she did have to be realistic about the matter, it didn't mean that she couldn't have a little faith. Something would turn out well at this meeting.

"We're here, ma'am," Richard's voice broke through Cinderella's thoughts and she was surprised to find out that he was correct.

"Thank you Richard," Cinderella told him and exited the limo. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Jacob standing in front of the statue of former King Beast. "Richard, wait for me. The meeting shouldn't be too long. I'll send word if it changes."

"Yes ma'am," Richard nodded and drove off as to not be parked smack dab in front of the school. Cinderella made her way toward Jacob, who was still staring at the statue.

"Jacob?" Cinderella asked, and the man jumped a little in surprise, his tie smacking him in the face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It was my fault," Jacob told her once he had settled down, brushing the tie back down into place. "I was lost in thought."

"Still, I shouldn't have snuck up on you," Cinderella told him, offering him a small smile. "Shall we?"

Jacob nodded and the two of them quickly made their way to Ben's office. While Cinderella was sure that Ben would set up his own office soon, she hoped that the young man was currently using his father's old office. Belle hadn't said anything so Cinderella was making the familiar trip by memory.

Jacob was oddly silent, staring around the school as if he had never seen the inside of the halls before. With a jolt, Cinderella realized that he hadn't—both of his children were trapped on the Isle. Sneaking a glance at her watch, she slowed her pace to allow Jacob more time to look around.

"Hard to believe kids go to school here," Jacob told her, finally breaking the silence. "It feels more like some place adults would go."

"Trust me, kids go here," Cinderella chuckled. "I've got three examples here myself."

"Soon to be four," Jacob said with a smile, which Cinderella returned. The whole kingdom had been informed with each pregnancy and so knew about Alexandria along with her brother and sisters.

Cinderella wondered what Alexandria's experience at Auradon Prep would be, especially with children knowing she was a Charming? Would the actions of her brother turn the students against her?

Shaking her head, Cinderella banished those thoughts. After all, Kitty and Lucy were Charming's as well. Besides, Fairy Godmother hadn't sent her any reports about Chad. Maybe he was changing back to the sweet boy Cinderella had known him to be.

_Wake up and smell the pixie dust, Ella! It's only been four days since the viewing! _

Sometimes, she really hated her inner voice. She wanted desperately to have faith that her son had turned a corner but she had to be realistic. Four days was a small amount of time to realistically make a change.

Not when she didn't know just how long her son had been acting the way he had.

"Welcome your majesty," Ben's aide stated, breaking through Cinderella's thoughts as she realized that they had arrived to Ben's office. "His Grace is expecting you. Shall I announce you?"

"Thank you Dean," Cinderella nodded. "But it's not necessary."

"Very well," Dean nodded and sat back down. Cinderella took her hand and quickly rapped three times on the door. Hearing a response, Cinderella opened the door; allowing Jacob and herself to slip inside.

The office seemed larger than Cinderella remembered it in her prior visits, but then again most of Beast's affects seemed to be removed for Ben to grow his kingly collection. It honestly didn't make much sense to Cinderella but then again she wasn't going to argue with the king and queen.

"Your majesty!" Ben announced, standing up from his desk and walking toward them. Cinderella shook her head.

"Your Grace, you really don't need to call me by that title," Cinderella told him, giving a curtsey as etiquette stated was proper . "You're my son's best friend after all."

"If that's the case, then we can dispense with the titles for all of us," Ben said, a large smile on his face. "We're all friends here."

"Where's the Queen Mother?" Cinderella asked as Ben pulled a chair out for her before quickly grabbing one for Jacob. "I thought she would be attending this meeting as well?"

"My mother will be with us shortly," Ben said. "I'm still not entirely sure why—"

"I approached Belle the day before your coronation," Cinderella explained. "She's attending as a friend. Nothing more."

Ben's shoulders seemed to relax a bit at that and Cinderella couldn't help but wonder what that must be like. To be the king but have the former rulers still alive and have one attend a meeting as a friend of your guest?

It honestly was probably better than the alternative, considering the former rulers were his parents.

_I hope I didn't just horribly overstep my boundaries, _Cinderella thought with an inward sigh. _Then again, Ben knows his mother and I are friends outside of our diplomatic roles. For something this huge, would it not make sense for me to have a friend present? _

"So sorry I'm late," Belle's voice rang forth and Cinderella turned to see her brunette friend walking toward the desk. "Mrs. Potts had a kitchen emergency and by the time I saw a clock, I was worried I'd missed the meeting."

"We waited for you, Belle," Cinderella said, standing up and giving her friend a hug. "How's retirement?"

"Not as exciting as I thought it would be. I think I've finally made a dent in my reading backlog," Belle told her, looking over at the desk and patting the blonde on the shoulder. "But let's catch up later."

Cinderella nodded and sat back in her seat just as Jacob sprung out of his to offer it to Belle.

"Oh no, honestly I couldn't—"

"I'm standing all the time in the shop, your majesty," Jacob told her. "I'm used to it. Standing for this meeting wouldn't hurt me."

"But you're our guest. I can't take a chair from a guest!"

"Or—" Ben's voice rang out, causing both Belle and Jacob to turn toward him. "I could just page Dean to bring in another chair?"

Belle blinked and then cleared her throat. "Excellent idea. Honestly I'm surprised I didn't think of it before."

"Your Grace, I really don't mind standing," Jacob told him and Ben shook his head.

"As I told Cinderella, there are no need for titles—"

"Jacob," the baker told him, the word flying out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Jacob," Ben nodded and picked up his phone. "Dean, do you mind bringing in another chair? It seems I miscounted."

No response could be heard on the other line but the next thing they knew, Dean was walking toward them; chair in hand.

"There. Problem solved," Ben said with a smile as Jacob sat down, Belle taking the seat that he had previously vacated. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes, thank you," Cinderella nodded and took a steadying breath before looking straight at Ben. "Ben, I would like to petition to be the foster parent to Dizzy Tremaine so that she can get off the Isle of the Lost. I would also like to petition for Anastasia Tremaine and her children to be set free from the Isle."

Ben blinked, obviously taken aback by the turn."Have you spoken to Dizzy about this?"

"I have," Cinderella nodded and she couldn't help but be nervous at the conflicted look on Ben's face. "Ben, if there is any doubt about Chad, I can promise you that—"

"No, no," Ben shook his head and held up his hand. It would be uncommon for a king to interrupt someone but Cinderella let it slide. It was a rather uncommon circumstance after all. "It's not Chad."

"Then what is it?" Belle asked, looking at her son.

"During the viewing, I noticed Mal and the other's reactions when confronted with their parents or even just talking about them," Ben said, looking over at his mom. "There was anger, distrust, and in Carlos' case, fear. There was none of that with Dizzy. Yes, she seemed a bit more subdued when talking about her mother but there was still a bond there."

"You don't want to take Dizzy away from a mom she loves," Cinderella said softly and Ben nodded.

"In all honesty Cinderella, I'm going to make this Dizzy's choice," Ben said, folding his hands and setting them on the desk. "Someone like her, someone with all the innocence of childhood left to explore, she should be here in Auradon. But I can tell as well that she truly loves the family she has on the Isle."

"What about Anastasia?" Jacob asked and then flushed as he realized he had spoken up. "Forgive me—"

"For what?" Ben asked, looking at Jacob. "It was a natural thing to be concerned about."

Ben sighed and focused his attention on the three of them. "While Ava and Anthony can certainly be invited to Auradon Prep through the same proclamation that brought Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos here, Anastasia would have to be put to a council vote as she's an adult."

"Ah," Jacob said and fell silent.

"Trust me, Jacob, I wish I could just wave a wand and make it so that Anastasia could come over here," Ben told him, and Cinderella could see the sincerity in Ben's eyes. "I will extend the invitation to Ava and Anthony but I won't force them to come. I'd like any person from the Isle who comes to Auradon Prep to have come by their own choice."

"That might be none of them," Belle reminded him, the royal tone never leaving her voice. "Remember, Mal and the rest of them didn't want to come either. In all honesty you have Maleficent to thank for Mal attending Auradon Prep."

"Words I thought I would never hear but you're right," Ben chuckled and sighed. "I can arrange an invitation to be sent out in the morning and put Anastasia's case on the docket for the next council meeting."

"And Dizzy?" Cinderella prompted, hoping Ben would have somehow changed his mind. It was a slim chance but a chance she would take nonetheless.

"This has to be her choice," Ben said, and Cinderella's hopes fell as fast as they had risen that morning.

"She's ten! She can't be expected to make a choice like this!" Cinderella exclaimed. "Is it a question of parental rights? I can talk to Drizella, somehow. If Anastasia can get letters to Jacob, then I should be able to contact Drizella."

"If Drizella signs away her rights as a parent, then Dizzy might come to think that the only reason she's here is because her mother no longer wanted her," Belle said before Ben could speak. "I think, in this case, Ben is right."

Cinderella sighed and nodded. She didn't agree with the decision but knew that it was right. Someone as sensitive as Dizzy would instantly crumble if she learned that Drizella had signed away her parental rights.

_Of course, it's entirely possible that Drizella would instantly sign away her rights,_ Cinderella thought with an inward sigh. _Then again, she might not just because doing so would make me happy. _

"I'll talk to Dizzy tonight," Cinderella said, looking at Ben. "We'll try to have an answer for you by the end of next week."

"Take your time though," Ben told her, a small yet apologetic smile gracing his face. "The holidays are coming up. Those are always super stressful, no need to pile more on."

Cinderella nodded, and she couldn't help but smile herself as she thought about the prospect of having Dizzy for the holidays. Those thoughts faded, though, as her eyes landed on Jacob and Cinderella remembered that he would be without his family for another holiday season.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Jacob said, his tone steady; giving no hint to his feelings one way or the other. "That's more than what we could ask for."

"Jacob?"

"If your Grace would forgive me, I can't take too much time from the business," Jacob continued, not looking at Cinderella. Ben nodded and stood up, shaking Jacob's hand.

"Jacob, I promise I'm going to do everything I can," Ben said, grasping Jacob's hand. "But I need to make sure it's done right. It's so early, one misstep could cause the entire proclamation harm."

Jacob nodded, not responding but shook Ben's hand and walked out the door. Cinderella sighed but couldn't blame him. In truth, she was a little disappointed herself.

"Will I be seeing you at the meeting Tuesday?" Belle asked, bringing her out of her thoughts as Belle stood up.

"Oh! Oh, yes," Cinderella nodded, standing up and giving Ben a handshake before making her way to the door. "It'll be your first one in a while. I think the last meeting you attending was—"

"In July," Belle sighed, shaking her head and grabbing the door. "The coronation and Ben's proclamation kept me busy, otherwise I certainly would have made it to more meetings."

"Well we'll certainly be happy to see you," Cinderella said and the two of them walked down the hall. Cinderella could see Jacob faintly waiting by the door and so she paused and looked at Belle. "Belle, before we part ways for the day, I have to ask—?"

"Why I didn't support you in having Dizzy make this decision?" Belle asked, and chuckled at the slightly stunned look on her friend's face. "Ella, we've been friends for how long? It was a safe assumption."

Belle sighed and brushed a lock of her short brown hair behind her ear. "I've been talking a lot with Mal when I get the chance, and Persephone as well. Conversations about life on the Isle. Control seems to be the one thing the kids yearn for, even the ones who seem like they're too innocent for the Isle."

"You want to give Dizzy control," Cinderella said, and she honestly felt like whacking herself over the head. How many times in her youth did she long for the same thing? Control of her schedule, when she rested?

"Mom to mom?" Belle asked and Cinderella nodded. "I know we can't give our kids all the control they want. They'd run wild if they did. But for kids like Dizzy, who have grown up without any control of their life, where their food is coming from, how long their clothes will last—"

"I get it, Belle," Cinderella sighed. "It's selfish of me, I know, but I'm not ready to have this conversation with Dizzy. She just got to Auradon and now I have to make her choose between staying here or going back to the Isle?"

"It's a conversation you'll have to have regardless," Belle told her, resting a hand on Cinderella's shoulder. "And you won't be having it alone. I'm sure Kit will be there with you."

"He warned me, you know," Cinderella said as she shook her head, firing off a quick text to Richard. "This morning. Kit told me to be prepared for a decision that wouldn't go the way I thought. I guess I just thought it would be in favor of Dizzy staying here."

"She may decide to stay," Belle told her and grasped Cinderella's hand. "Trust me, Ella. You've made it through worse than this. Let me know how the discussion goes at the meeting, okay?"

Cinderella nodded and walked toward the door, Jacob barely acknowledging her. Cinderella had never been more thankful for Richard's prompt timing as the driver wheeled the limo around at that very moment.

"Jacob?" Cinderella said, turning to him. "This isn't over. I promise you."

"I know," Jacob nodded and gave her a small smile; the first one he had given since Ben gave him the news. "It just hurts, knowing there's possibly going to be another holiday season without Anastasia and the kids."

Cinderella nodded, knowing it had to be hard to be away from one's family. "Jacob, trust me. You're more than welcome to spend the holidays with us."

"Thank you," Jacob nodded and began making his way back to his car. Cinderella sighed and got into the limo.

"Partition up or down, ma'am?" Richard asked.

"Up, if you please."

"Very well ma'am," Richard said and Cinderella watched the partition slowly climb up. As soon as it finished its journey did Cinderella allow a few disappointed tears to leave her eyes. Quickly dabbing at them with tissues, she shook her head as Richard drove her back to the castle.

She didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this. How could she have this conversation with Dizzy?

_You could always lie,_ a nasty voice entered her brain. _Say Dizzy made the decision but you could make it for her. _

Cinderella shook her head, knocking the voice out of her head. That might be the easy way, but it wasn't the right way. If Ben or Belle found out she had done that…

It was better not knowing what their reaction would be. Not to mention Kit—he would probably never look at her the same again.

"Ma'am?" Richard's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh, yes?"

"We've arrived back at the castle," Richard informed her, having rolled down the partition. "Would you be needing anything else today?"

Cinderella gave the driver a small smile. "No, thank you Richard. You should be done for the day."

"Very well, ma'am."

Cinderella exited the limo and climbed up the stairs to enter her home. To her surprise, the familiar sound of Dizzy's squeals and Alex's chortles were missing. Looking around, Cinderella found a note on the table in the front hall.

_Took the girls to the movies. Yes, I drove them—it's Shelby's day off and you had Richard. Should be back soon—let me know how the meeting went. _

_Love, Kit_

_PS: We also made cookies. They're the ready cut kind and the girls ate about half the package before we could bake them but there should still be some if you want one. _

Cinderella chuckled and set the note back down. She had no idea why they had ready cut cookies considering Kit considered them to be the cheater's way of making cookies, but right now she was happy they had them.

A nice sugar cookie and a cup of tea would be heavenly—even the weather seemed to agree with her as she could hear the the faint pitter patter of rain on the window. Making her way to the kitchen, Cinderella had to admit that she was a bit disappointed to see that it wasn't sugar cookies but rather chocolate chunk cookies.

_Still, a cookie's a cookie,_Cinderella thought as she took one and set it on a plate. Grabbing the tea kettle, she filled it with water and set it on the stove. Sitting down, Cinderella looked out the window.

Was there anything she could have done to sway Ben? Then again, did she want to be known as that kind of royal? Everyone knew Chad and Ben were friends—if Cinderella always got what she wanted from Ben, people might think Ben was giving her favors based on who Chad was.

The high pitched squeal of the kettle broke her thoughts and Cinderella made her way over to the stove to fix her cup of tea. Inhaling the steam, Cinderella grabbed the plate she had set aside and made her way to the den. Curling up in one of the overstuffed arm chairs Kit had secured for the den was heavenly.

"Why don't I sit in here more?" Cinderella asked, taking a bite of the cookie. To her delight, it was at the perfect cooling point where the cookie had hardened but the chocolate was still gooey. Looking around the room, Cinderella honestly could not remember the last time they used it.

It was one of their smaller rooms but that only gave points to its favor. Cinderella could easily imagine the room decorated for the holidays and a large tree in the corner.

"We're home!" Kit's voice broke through her thoughts and Cinderella blinked, the fantasy of the decorations floating away. "Ella?!"

"In the den!" Cinderella called back to him. It wasn't too much longer before Kit entered the den, closing the door behind him.

"How was the movie?" Cinderella asked and Kit chuckled.

"It was honestly tolerable," Kit told her. "It was that animated horror movie Alex has seen about seven times already but Dizzy had never seen it before. You know, the one where the main character almost has buttons sewed into her eyes?"

"Oh right," Cinderella nodded, making a small face as her husband described the plot. "I think I saw that once."

"You get next movie then," Kit said with a shudder but then turned and smiled at his wife. "How was the meeting? Did Ben give his approval?"

Cinderella's face fell and she looked away from Kit, shaking her head. "He said that he was going to make this Dizzy's choice."

"And Anastasia?"

"Her fate will be left to the council while Ben will invite her children to Auradon Prep," Cinderella told him. "She just got here Kit! Why should she have to choose between living here and living on the Isle?"

"She may choose to live here," Kit told her. "You said it yourself, it's a choice between the Isle and here."

Cinderella looked over at Kit. "Will you be there when I tell her? I'm worried I'll muck everything up."

Kit grabbed Cinderella's hand and laid a kiss on it. "If it makes you feel better, I will be there. We're a team after all. But just for the record, I don't think it's possible for you to muck anything up."

"You're my husband. You have to say that."

"Not true! I know for a fact that not all husbands say that," Kit chuckled as Cinderella whacked him with one of the nearby throw pillows. "What were you doing in here? We barely use this room."

"I wanted someplace small and cosy to think," Cinderella said with a sigh. "My parlor's nice but the den has these big chairs that you can sink into. Perfect for a rainy day."

Kit nodded as he looked around the room. "I agree—we should use this room more. Maybe once we talk with Dizzy, we can figure out what we can use this room for?"

Cinderella shook her head in amusement, giving her husband a small smile. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're so good to everyone else," Kit replied, giving his wife a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Come on. It won't get any easier the longer we put it off."

Cinderella sighed and nodded, getting up from the chair. "I'm not ready for this, Kit."

"I'd be worried if you were," Kit said, grabbing her hand as the two of them made their way out of the den to have what they knew to be a very difficult conversation. All Cinderella could do was keep her fingers crossed that Dizzy would choose to stay in Auradon.

But with Anastasia's fate uncertain, Cinderella had no way of knowing what Dizzy would choose. If Cinderella had been in the red head's shoes, she knew she would have chosen to live with a beloved aunt. Even if it meant staying in hell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything with the exceptions of my OCs (who, as always, are free to play with). Everything else either belongs to Disney or Thomas Sanders. **

**Okay, better timing on this chapter but still took me way too long! Good news for all of you anxious for the "Watching Descendents 2" fic, it'll be coming very soon. While my original goal for this fic was to do 30 chapters, I'm going to shorten it to about 15-20 chapters (aiming more for 20 but we'll see what happens). **

**Oh, so for Watching D2, there will be a smaller crowd than there was for Watch and Learn (mainly because I can not do that many people again). Obviously the Core 4, Ben, Uma, Harry and Gil have to be some of the ones watching (Uma, Harry and Gil having been requested during Watch and Learn). Any other characters you'd like to see make their way over? **

**AmethystDragon14: I'm so glad you'd liked the previous chapter! Hopefully this one is enjoyed as well :) **

**manticore-gurl071134: The way it's looking, there won't be a firm decision until a viewing of D2. **

**SilverDragonflymoon: Thank you! Here's hoping this next chapter is just as good! **

**Tracie: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Arbiter8991: Thank you so much! :) Oddly enough, Richard was my favorite part to write in the previous chapter. Really hoping I have a reason to bring him back! **

**danifan3000: While that's true, someone could also argue that Anastasia is an adult and could have decided as an adult to not rip Cinderella's dress (or you know, make her life a living hell). **

**As for the review responses: I didn't want the author's note getting too long. But I'll keep doing it until people ask me to stop! **

**lilyflower101: Is it wrong that I also hope they agree to let them off the Isle and I'm writing the story? **

**SJlikeslists: Oh, thank you! I really have to thank the LA Cinderella for giving the prince a personality (and a name). Otherwise, he'd be a lot harder to write. **

**kaia: That song has been running through my head for the past two days now! But thank you! **

**Guest: It'd be a little sick to have them all see Hadestown when I still haven't seen Hadestown. Sadly, tickets are way too expensive and I don't even live in NYC. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

* * *

Mal sighed as she read the latest article about her; once again criticizing her short purple hair and her leather clothing. Couldn't these people come up with any new material to write about?

Well, it could be worse. They could still be writing about the horrible interview she gave two weeks ago. Though, let's be frank, if you're going to ask a stupid question about holiday traditions on the Isle, then you should expect a blank stare in return.

Mal gave an inward shudder as she thought about the hours of post interview lectures she had gone through by people who were supposed to make adjusting to royal life easy. Honestly it just felt like a parole officer. If they had been members of the Learning to be Royal club, that would be one thing.

_How had Ben done this his whole life? _Mal thought with an inward sigh as she thought about her upcoming trip to Agrabah with Ben. _People poking you, prodding you, trying to get you to be someone you're not? _

But then again, the perfect prince persona was Ben. Mal couldn't remember a time where he let loose and made a little mischief—unless you counted giving the guards a day off when they went on their date.

"Knock knock," Evie said, breaking Mal out of her thoughts and the purple haired girl turned toward the door. Evie's brilliant smile dimmed a bit as she saw Mal sitting at her desk. "Please tell me you weren't here all holiday."

"No," Mal shook her head. "I spent some of it with Persephone and Hadie, the rest I spent with Rapunzel and Eugene. Rachel and I had a painting contest in one of the dungeon walls—Rapunzel had a friend called Variant who came up with this paint that washes off the wall. Rachel said we might be able to do it in the summer."

Evie smiled and Mal couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend. "I take it your holiday with Snow was uneventful?" Mal asked, taking in the newly tanned Evie. "One would think a princess with skin 'white as snow' would avoid the sun?"

"They make this stuff called sunscreen ," Evie shot back as she flung her suitcase on the bed. "Oh M, the place was amazing! I swear, the sand on the beaches were whiter than anything you could imagine! Emma and I went snorkeling—well after I learned how to swim of course…"

"Wait, you did what now?" Mal asked, sitting up straighter and knocking the paper off her lap.

"I know!" Evie grinned, turning to face Mal. "It took a bit of time before I was skilled enough to snorkel but once I was out there, oh Mal the fish looked like the ones on television. Moana took us on a tour of the reef afterwards—above water that time."

"Glad you had a fun time," Mal said, giving a brief smile while picking the newspapers up, tucking them under some of the books on her desk. Considering how everyone had acted when the first report came out, Mal didn't want Evie to know that they were still going on. "We should go sometime."

"We totally should," Evie nodded as she started to unpack her bag. "Oh! Girl's trip! You, me, Kitty, Emma, and Dizzy of course!"

Mal couldn't help but notice that her friend's good mood had dimmed a bit at the mention of Dizzy. Their younger friend had, for some reason, chosen to go back to the Isle and Mal just couldn't understand it. She would think of all the people from the Isle, Dizzy would be the last to willingly go back.

"Have you spoken to Ben since the holidays?" Evie asked, uncertainty audible in her voice as she continued to unpack her bag. Mal shook her head, turning away from Evie. There was only so long that she could watch someone unpack a suitcase.

_Speaking of which, I should really unpack mine from when I visited Rapunzel and Eugene,_ Mal thought with an inward chuckle as she looked at her bag; half hidden under her bed.

"I haven't really spoken to anyone over the holidays," Mal told her. "Well, with the exception of Carlos but that was because I think he needed to geek out about the sheer number of dogs the Radcliffe's have."

"Trust me, I have about a thousand messages from Carlos that I still need to listen to," Evie said, plugging in her phone. "Of course he's the only one who bothered to call during the holiday. Do you know what Jay did on his vacation? Other than go to Agrabah I mean."

"Someone say my name?" Jay asked, popping his head in to their room; wearing a beanie that Mal had to assume was newly acquired as she had never seen it before. "Evie, looking good!"

"Thanks Jay!" Evie grinned. Jay turned to Mal and gave a small look of concern.

"Were you here this whole time?"

"Like the whole conversation or the whole holiday?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned against the bedpost.

"The first one."

"No Jay, I just appeared like magic," Mal told him, rolling her eyes. Jay shook his head and plopped down on the non suitcase occupied side of Evie's bed.

"How was your holiday in Agrabah?" Evie asked and Jay grinned, leaning back on the bed. The former thief didn't even need words for the two girls to see how well his holiday went. Mal couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy at how easy her friends were having it but she shoved it down as quickly as it came.

She could do this—maybe she just needed to talk to someone in the LTBR club, as she had started to call it in her mind?

The problem was who would be available. Tiana had just given birth over the holidays so she was out, at least until her home life was more stable. Cinderella had buried herself in projects to handle the stress of Dizzy going back and the council dragging their feet on Anastasia. Anastasia Romanov was pregnant herself with her second child and Dmitri was freaking out.

Anna was pregnant as well so Kristoff was out of the question, especially seeing as Akiho knew about the meetings. The last thing Mal wanted was for this to get back to Ben.

Aladdin was clearly too close to Jay for Mal to risk it getting back to her friends.

Belle was Ben's mother and had told Mal that if she ever needed to talk, she'd be available. But there was a line you didn't cross with your boyfriend's parents and talking about her fears of not being able to fit into Ben's world was certainly crossing that line.

_Looking back, I could have talked to Rapunzel and Eugene but there just wasn't time over the holiday_, Mal thought with an inward sigh. _I've made it through worse scrapes than this. If anyone can figure this out, it'll be me. _

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't tell you this sooner!" Evie exclaimed, turning to Mal as Carlos slipped into the room.

"What's up?" Carlos asked and Mal could hardly believe the change in her friend. He seemed more relaxed, and definitely healthier. At least it was clear that he had gotten three square meals a day and, unless her eyes were tricking her, the tiniest bit of muscle had started to appear on his arms based on how the shirt fit had changed.

Apparently, helping out with over one hundred Dalmatians was good for him. Who knew?

"Snow has given me a small amount of funding to start a clothing design business here at school!" Evie exclaimed, breaking Mal out of her thoughts. "I tried to insist on paying it back of course but even Ferdinand agreed it was a gift. Snow even got the mannequins from Rapunzel before we left for break and we got permission from Fairy Godmother so we can set up in the dorm!"

"Oh wow Evie! That's great!" Mal told her. Evie beamed, her eyes shining with delight.

"So Mal, I know you and Ben have that trip to Agrabah in the next couple of weeks. I'd love it if—"

"No."

"Please!" Evie begged, the light in her eyes still present. "It'd really help me spread the word of mouth about my business."

"Couldn't you just use the fact that you designed Mal's dress for coronation?" Carlos asked, plopping onto Mal's bed. Evie shook her head.

"Fashion is all about the present day," Evie told him. "Coronation was two months ago, at best. None of the fashion blogs are even talking about it anymore meaning it's old news. Please Mal?"

Mal sighed. "Fine. But only because it's you."

"Oh thank you Mal!" Evie grinned and shot off her bed. "I'm going to go sketch some designs for us to go over right now!"

With that, Evie almost bounced out of the room; Mal didn't even have the heart to make a quip at how Auradonian she was acting.

"Okay then," Jay chuckled as he got up. "I'm going to and snatch something from the kitchens and then I'm heading back to the room to see if I can beat my high score. You guys want anything?"

Carlos shook his head and Mal declined as well. "We're good. Thanks Jay."

"Any time," Jay said as he walked out of the room. Mal turned to Carlos, a little confused as to why the younger boy was still in the room. While she loved spending time with her friends, she would have thought Carlos would have gone straight to his video games especially with Jay threatening to monopolize the time on them.

"You okay?" Carlos asked, looking at Mal. "I saw the interview over the holidays. That was a train wreck."

"Yes, thank you Carlos," Mal sighed, running a hand through her hair and sat down in her desk chair. "Ben's already under a lot of stress being king. I don't want to add to it by being a horrible good girl, but that interviewer clawed at my last nerve. Of course we don't have holiday traditions on the Isle! We're lucky to get food more than once a day!"

"Have you talked to anyone?" Carlos asked, sitting up so that he was resting on his elbow. "I know you have the "Learning to be Royal" club—Anita's friends with some of the royals in there."

Mal shook her head. "They've all got their own lives, especially as most of them seem to be expecting or having babies. Last thing they'd want is the daughter of Maleficent around a newborn. Besides, if we went to an adult back on the Isle, we'd be labeled as weak."

"True," Carlos nodded, seemingly ignoring the comment Mal had made regarding her and newborns, and then sat up fully. "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something. Something magic related."

Mal nodded, turning in her chair so that she was facing him. Mal wasn't going lie, she was genuinely curious what Carlos was going to ask her. "Shoot."

"I have feelings for Jane," Carlos said without any preamble and, at Mal's lack of surprise, kept going. "I figured it out over the holidays—Dalmatians are surprisingly good listeners. I tried to talk to her over the break. But every time I try to say something to her or tell her how I feel, I just get tongue tied. It's stupid."

"It's not magic related though," Mal pointed out, confusion settling in. "You know how many times Doug got tongue tied around Evie? Honestly we might have to thank Chad for stealing Evie's mirror because otherwise it would have been painful to watch Doug work up the nerve to ask Evie out."

"I know but you might be able to find a magic solution?" Carlos asked, his brown eyes shining, almost as if he was the dog begging for table scraps. "I don't want to blow my chance or have her only think of me as a friend."

"I don't know Carlos," Mal sighed and looked at the stack of newspapers on her desk. "If they catch a whiff of me doing anything that could be conceived as bad or evil, the jackals will pounce before Fairy Godmother could get out the first 'Bibbity'."

Thank goodness Ben and Fairy Godmother had worked to make sure that reporters could not get onto the school grounds. Unfortunately, that hadn't deterred the reporters whenever Mal stepped off school grounds. Hence why most of Mal's holiday was spent inside either the school or Rapunzel's castle.

Thankfully, Persephone was extremely terrifying when she needed to be and Rapunzel was rather threatening with a frying pan. The look on the one reporter's face when confronted with said pan was one of the highlights of Mal's holiday.

"Who said anyone has to find out?" Carlos asked. "I'm not asking for you to make a magic solution, only see if there is one. Please Mal?"

Mal sighed once more and nodded. It was tough to say no to Carlos, especially since he never really asked for anything. While that was common for the kids on the Isle, it went double for Mr. DeVil.

"I'll search for something," Mal said, and pointed her finger at Carlos. "That's it. I'm not promising any results."

"That's more than what I could ask for Mal," Carlos said with a beaming grin. "I got to go—I promised Jay I'd help him with Swords and Shields now that Tourney season's done."

"Why would he need help?" Mal asked, causing Carlos to chuckle.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Carlos asked, as he realized Mal was still staring at him. "Oh man, Jay. He really kept a lid on it over the holidays, didn't think he'd be able to. When he told me, he and Emir were geeking out over the phone. Thought they'd burst my eardrum."

"What is it?" Mal growled. She didn't really like being kept out of the loop like this.

"Jay got the captain spot for Swords and Shields this year," Carlos said with a smile so large his face was in danger of breaking, and Mal honestly felt shocked yet happy for her friend. Jay had never seemed like the 'captain' type but at the same time, Mal knew he'd be a good fit.

"Good for him," Mal said, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes. "We'll have to celebrate later. A true Isle celebration though."

"What about the jackals?"

"Screw 'em," Mal said with more confidence than she felt. It must have fooled Carlos as he smirked in response and walked out the door. As the door to her room closed, Mal could feel the wall she had built around her friends slowly crumble down.

There had to be a way to get some of the stress to end. Maybe Carlos was right—maybe there was a magical solution.

"Well might as well see if there's anything for him. Certainly better than rereading these articles," Mal muttered as she pulled out her mother's spell book from the top drawer of her dresser. A truth spell or potion would certainly be something 'evil' enough to make it in there. Flipping through the pages, Mal paused upon seeing the hair spell she had performed on Jane. It honestly felt like a lifetime ago.

"I wonder…" Mal muttered as she walked over to the mirror, book still in her hand as she stared at her reflection. "No. It's not worth it. Besides, the reporters aren't idiots despite trying to act like it. They'd be able to figure out a magical makeover."

Turning from the mirror and walking back toward her bed, Mal accidentally bumped into her desk chair; knocking some of the newspapers off her desk. Groaning, Mal bent down to pick them up and paused as she saw her picture splashed all over their front pages.

She didn't need to read the articles to know their contents; she had poured over them constantly. Each time she thought she had fixed an issue, a new one would be reported on. Her posture wasn't straight enough, she looked too ridged, she seemed way too friendly, she didn't seem friendly enough, she seemed to love to get into trouble. Not to mention the constant comparisons of her hair to other princesses of Auradon.

"To hell with it," Mal growled, tossing the paper over her shoulder and standing back up. Turning on her heel, Mal stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with long, blonde hair," Mal said and quickly did the necessary finger motion before she could talk herself out of it. Before she could blink, her head started to turn on its own and as the dizziness faded, Mal was amazed to see an almost platinum blonde reflection staring back at her.

"I can't believe I did that," Mal whispered, staring at her reflection in shock. Her hair was about shoulder length and from a glance looked like it could easily be put up into a bun or left down without anyone commenting on it.

"Okay, that was the only use of magic," Mal promised, still looking at her reflection. It was almost like looking at a completely different person. "At least for me. Now, back to what I was doing."

But there was something wrong with the hair. It didn't look right, at least to Mal's judgement. She missed the purple—it was a part of her. As well, and this would sound odd, but it was also a connection to her mother. To the Isle.

Now granted she still had her mother but it was hard to remember as currently her mother was living as a lizard in a fish tank on her dresser. Not the best for mother daughter relationships.

Muttering a quick spell, Mal smirked as she saw about an inch of purple color creep up her hair and stop.

"There," Mal sighed. Maybe that would be enough to keep the reports at bay for a week or so. She knew Persephone would willingly go to Zeus if Mal asked but this was a battle she could fight. Besides, it might make things harder for Ben if his girlfriend's uncle blew up a newspaper office. Even if it was one as sleazy as the Gazelle.

"Okay, back to work," Mal muttered as she plopped on her bed. The thing about long hair? It likes to plop with you so Mal was quite startled to see a sea of blonde in front of her eyes instead of her mother's spell book.

"That was odd," Mal grumbled, brushing the hair out out of her eyes. That will certainly be something to get used to. Flipping through the spell book, Mal couldn't help but feel more and more frustrated upon not coming up with anything.

"Seriously mother?" Mal growled as she slammed the book shut upon reaching the end, whacking it on the mattress for good measure. "Was a truth potion not evil enough for you? Or did you think you just intimidated everyone into telling you the truth?"

Looking back, that probably was the case. As long as Maleficent didn't sing to them, she was genuinely scary in her own right. A truth potion might seem more up the Evil Queen's aisle considering her penchant for potions and elixirs. Maybe Evie had heard her mom talk about a truth potion at some point?

Mal shook her head, remembering the disapproval Evie had sent her during the viewing when she changed Jane's hair with magic. Even though this was for Carlos, Evie still might not approve. Especially if it messed with their chances at staying in Auradon.

Mal shook her head; it was weird but a small part of her missed the Isle. There, you didn't have to follow any rules or protocols because no one cared about that. Kids were allowed to run wild and act up. Here, the only roughhousing that was allowed was on the sports team and rule breaking got you in detention—or in Mal's case, the front page.

She loved being with Ben but she wasn't going to lie, being his girlfriend was extremely stressful. Mal had to admit, she could understand why Audrey was always so high strung the few times they had interacted.

Running a hand through her hair, she went to put the book back in her dresser but paused when there was a knock on her door. Whirling around, she was surprised to see Hades standing in her doorway.

"What did you do to your hair?" Hades asked, staring at his daughter with a bit of shock evident on his face. "Lose a bet? Or did you and Sleeping Beauty's daughter skip on down to the hair salons, being the best of chums?"

"What do you want?" Mal replied, crossing her arms. She really wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by her father. Hades walked in to her room and grabbed Evie's chair, sitting down. "Oh please. Come in. Have a seat."

"The council's decision came back," Hades told her, ignoring Mal's snark as he propped his feet on Evie's desk and proceeded to lean back in the chair. Mal had to bite back a smirk as she pictured Evie's reaction to the little bits of dirt dropping onto her desk. "I'm just too evil to stay in Auradon. Ben certainly went to bat for me though; you picked a good one."

"Oh," Mal said, her face going blank. While she was never close to her father, and they didn't even spend the holiday together, she didn't expect the council to boot him back to the Isle.

"Yeah," Hades nodded, sitting back up and bringing his feet down. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Hadie and Persephone are going back with me—"

"What?" Mal exclaimed, cutting him off mid sentence. "Hadie doesn't deserve the Isle."

"If you'd let me finish," Hades told her, shooting a small look her way. "Ben's reseting the six month counter. Considering this was supposed to be Persephone's six months on the Isle with me, it'll be a good way of getting Hadie readjusted with everything. Persephone and Hadie will come back when the six months are up."

Mal nodded, trying to not show her dad what she was feeling. While she couldn't honestly say she'd miss Hades, she didn't know how she'd make it without Persephone to at least talk to. Plus Hadie was an endless stream of positive energy she really needed.

It seemed like the support group she was supposed to have was shrinking—whether intentionally or not.

"When will you be leaving?" Mal asked, picking a piece of fuzz off her shirt and trying to pretend that she didn't care.

"Tomorrow," Hades said. "Persephone already has her stuff over there, plus Hadie's looking forward to seeing Dizzy again. I have to say, even I miss the little energetic fireball. Besides, Pain and Panic are probably burning something down without me there."

"Have you heard from Virgil?" Mal asked, the words slipping unwillingly from her mouth. But she hadn't heard anything from Ben about the other kids they had invited and Hades' mention of Panic had reminded her.

"Got the letter for you," Hades told her, holding a slightly crisp letter between his fingers and handed it to Mal. "I'm sure Ben's gotten an official response but you never know. Take care of yourself Mally."

Mal nodded, taking the letter from her father. Without saying a word, Hades left; closing the door to her room as if to give her privacy to read the letter.

Running a finger along the top, Mal tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

_Mal, _

_I have to say, the invitation to attend Auradon Prep was something I hadn't seen coming. I know you had to lobby for my invitation and I'll always be grateful for that. But attending Auradon right now would be the equivalent of putting a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. _

_Maybe at some point I'll be able to join you but right now I'll stay here. _

_Dizzy's in good hands. I promise. I'll keep Harvey Dense and the Duke away from her—I already know Shrimpy has given the order that her crew's to leave Dizzy alone. _

_Stormcloud _

_PS: Your mom managed to end my headphones when she came by the lair. No way duct tape will fix these and I doubt the Sir Singsalots of Auradon are going to throw any headphones out anytime soon . Think you could sneak a new pair over to the Isle? _

Mal chuckled as she folded up the letter. She should have known that Virgil would have turned down the invitation to attend Auradon Prep but it still hurt that the younger boy wasn't going to coming to Auradon Prep.

Lying back on the bed, she unfolded the letter to reread it. Mal couldn't help but smile a bit as she read the part where Virgil promised to take care of Dizzy. She knew Dameon and Remus, or Deceit and the Duke as they insisted on being called, would be easy for the anxious boy to take care of.

He'd done it before.

Sighing, Mal slipped the letter into one of the drawers of her desk and ran a hand through her hair. Grabbing one of the many books her new handlers wanted her to read, Mal tried to focus on the material but it was so dense at times. Who needed a book to be a princess?

Certainly all the princesses had proven that there was no right way to be royal in Auradon, right? Why were they trying to fit Mal into a mold that not all the princesses fit themselves?

Also, why did they think she'd be able to get this in two months without issues? She wasn't Evie, raised to be prepared to be royalty (or who was actually royalty depending on who you asked). She was the daughter of Maleficent!

"Hey Mal?" Lonnie's voice broke through her inner rant and Mal poked her head up to see said girl looking at her. "Doing some studying?"

"More like princess prep," Mal told her, tossing the book to the side. Either Lonnie hadn't noticed the change to Mal's hair or just wasn't commenting on it. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you or Evie might want to help me train for Swords and Shields?" Lonnie asked, holding up a sword. "I read the rulebook and there's nothing in there saying girls can't join the team. Odd considering how antiquated that rule book is but still."

"I didn't expect you would be into that sort of thing," Mal told her. "After all, you were really girly when we first met."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Lonnie chuckled. "'Sides, you inspired everyone to break their molds. You know Jane's going after Audrey's spot on the cheer team?"

"Wait, why?" Mal asked as she walked to the door.

"Well, Audrey's grandmother is funding a six month spa trip with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather so the new head cheerleader needs to fill the spot," Lonnie told her, shifting the weight of the sports bag that was slung over her right shoulder. "Audrey told me that her grandmother wants to make up for the "trying time" Audrey's been having. Believe it or not, Audrey may have thrown in an eye roll."

"I thought I felt my ears burning," Audrey said, walking up on the two of them, adjusting the strap of the bag that she had over her right shoulder.

"Heard you're leaving?" Mal asked. Oddly enough she wasn't that relieved to hear. Audrey was a royal pain but she was a constant. Mal knew about what to expect with her.

"Not really my choice," Audrey sighed and gave a shrug, one of the least 'princessesy' things Mal had seen her do. "Grammy wants to buy back my affection after Ben ousted her from the council so she's doing a spa getaway. I honestly can't believe mom went along with it. Maybe Flora was the one who suggested it?"

"We'll miss you Audrey," Lonnie told her, giving the once prissy princess a smile. "Hopefully you're not gone for too long. You'll miss all the fun here."

"Thanks," Audrey said, straightening the strap on her bag. "Oh, Mal. Jane's going to be in touch with you about Cotillion."

"Why?" Mal asked, more than a little confused. If Jane was already planning Cotillion, why would Mal need to be involved?

"Well usually I would plan cotillion when I was dating Ben. Now it's your turn," Audrey told her. "It's fun! Just don't go over budget. Ben usually fusses about that sort of thing."

"Wha—no—Audrey!" Mal exclaimed but Audrey had already walked away. Cotillion was four months away; why was she finding out about this now?! Sighing, Mal looked over at Lonnie. "Did you know?"

"No!" Lonnie told her, shaking her head. "If I had, I would have let you know a long time ago. Like when you first started dating Ben."

"Okay then," Mal said and took a breath. Yet another thing to put on her already stacked plate. All she could hope for was that her teachers didn't dive into lessons once classes started and she could avoid some stress in that regard. "Swords and Shields time? I really need to get some stress relief out."

Lonnie nodded. "I know a spot by the woods we can train. Jay's in the gym and I don't want him to see me. I want it to be a surprise at practice."

"You want to surprise people who are wielding swords?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then," Mal chuckled. "Lead the way!"

"One minute," Lonnie told her and handed her a hair tie. "If you're going to rock the long haired look, you're going to need this. Helps to keep your hair out of your eyes when doing the sporty stuff."

"I'm guessing you learned the hard way?" Mal asked, taking the offered hair tie. "Considering you had really short hair when we first met?"

"Got it in one," Lonnie chuckled as both girls made their way to the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything with the exception of my OCs (who as always are free to use!) Everything belongs to the wonderful world of Disney! **

**Okay, time to address the elephant in the room (or on the screen as it were). I'm sure by now all of you have heard about COVID-19 or the Corona Virus as it's being called. I live in the US, where we have around 2,100 cases that have been reported (so of course we may have more). As of right now I do not have the Virus but, as my state has about 8 confirmed cases, we are under a major lockdown. It actually feels like something out of a dystopian novel. **

**If you're in a country that's been affected by COVID (so every place except Madagascar), please WASH YOUR HANDS. If I knew any other language, I'd type it in that as well. Stay safe, stay smart. Don't horde toilet paper. **

**Okay? Okay, onward to the fun part-review responses! **

**AmethystDragon14: Yeah, I thought I wasn't going to have the blonde hair make an appearance-my brain disagreed. **

**61394: A lot of stuff can happen between now and D3. **

**Wrighting'GIRL3000: Hmm, so like Aladdin, Kristoff, Cinderella, Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Tiana, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Anastasia Romanov? Or were you thinking of a limited number of them? **

**I do love the idea of bringing Belle and Adam/Beast back to watch D2, and Zeus would be an interesting addition. I'm trying to avoid too many people though-I had a really hard time near the end of Watch and Learn. **

**Tracie: D2 is closer than you may think! **

**Guest: I was planning on bringing Ariel and Melody in as Uma's the villain of D2 so they would be connected in some way. **

**Filipinagirl04: Huh, I hadn't considered Coach...he's a maybe (leaning heavily toward yes though) **

**Guest: I haven't decided yet! It would be nice to give Tiana a daughter considering I gave her two sons in Watch and Learn. So, fun fact, I made Emir Aladdin's son before I learned about Aziz (I've never read the books). I guess, if I bring him in, I could make him a twin of Emir (or a younger/older sibling depending on how old he's supposed to be-those who have read the books, feel free to weigh in). **

**D2: All viable options! I'll have to narrow it down so it doesn't get too crowded *has flashbacks writing Watch and Learn* but I'll try to get everyone in there. **

**Coopergirl04: Well the Radcliffes are a guaranteed yes-even though Cruella never makes another appearance in the movies. Aurora and Phillip would be a good choice as well. **

**Looks like I've got a lot of options for the next story! As I said previously, the goal is now to finish up BTG within the next few chapters to start on the next story. **

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! **

* * *

Kitty Charming laid down on her bed, contently ignoring the mountain of homework that had already begun to pile up since she had come back from the holiday. Her mother would tell her she would regret putting it off but Kitty was in no mood to deal with it right now. It wasn't anything that the teachers were expecting immediately and she needed to relax after a long stressful break.

After all, if she'd been allowed to prank Chad with Lucy and Dizzy, maybe she'd be in the mood to dive into her homework. But no, her mother thought it would be better for Dizzy to be back on the Isle.

I mean, really! What was she thinking? They had all seen how bad the isle was and her mother honestly thought someone like Dizzy would be better off there?

_Hey, stop that_, Kitty's inner voice scolded. _You know perfectly well that there's no way mom would have willingly sent Dizzy back to the Isle. You also know there's no way pranking Chad would put you in a homework state of mind—you're never in a homework state of mind._

_But there's no chance Ben would have either! Especially with Mal being from the Isle—he has a front row seat to know how bad it truly is, in case the cowards on the council tried to convince him otherwise. _

_Maybe we could blame Drizella instead of giving mom the cold shoulder? I mean, she's had it pretty rough so far. Learning that Chad is in fact a grade A jerk, and then Dizzy. She doesn't need our pouting on top of it. You're fourteen years old, stop acting like you're four. _

_You know, I really wish Chad was the mature older sibling so I could actually pout and act like a younger sister. _

_Yes well we can't pick our lots in life. _

Her phone buzzed, distracting her from her thoughts and Kitty absentmindedly rolled over and picked it up to see who it was who texted her. Ever since the Core Four arrived in Auradon, Kitty's friend group had dwindled to practically nothing.

That wasn't their fault in the slightest though—once again had her brother actually possessed a brain and not assumed Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos would be like their parents, Kitty wouldn't be having the current friendship issue she was in.

Though if her friends hadn't assumed she'd be just like her brother, Kitty would also not be in the friendship issue she was currently in. Thankfully the few friends who stayed with her knew she was nothing like her brother.

Kitty wasn't going to lie though, while her friends abandoning her hurt, she preferred a small group of friends compared to a larger one anyway. A large group always had something going on while a small group allowed for periods of alone time.

Glancing down at her phone, her heart stopped as she saw that it was Emir texting her. Now Kitty, being all but two years younger than Chad, was no idiot. She knew that this was likely just a social text.

And yet, she swore she could hear angels sing with each buzz of her phone, reminding her that fate was just a click away. Emir was a good guy, someone who treated the Core Four with the respect they deserved and was a close friend of Ben and Chad. Who better for Kitty?

_Except that's just it. No guy is going to go for their best friend's sister. Especially their little sister. _

_Sometimes I really hate you. _

"So are you going to answer your phone or are you just going to stare at it all day?" Lucy's voice broke into Kitty's thoughts and the older Charming sister stared at her twin. "I mean, Chad's old phone is pretty nice to look at but still."

"You know, I've always wondered why our parents insisted on giving us Chad's hand-me-down electronics when we could have easily afforded a new phone. I mean we all get new clothes when we need them," Kitty responded, pocketing the phone. "What's up?"

"Well mom and dad probably thought it would be a bad idea for us to become spoiled brats," Lucy told her. "One Chad's bad enough. Could you imagine four of them—three of them female? Also, would you want to wear something Chad had worn?"

Kitty shuddered in disgust. Those poor clothes—it was rare that Chad did his laundry except for when his room got really bad. Then, their mother would forbid the staff from cleaning his room just to make sure Chad cleaned up though her reasoning was always that it was cruel to subject the staff to Chad's mess. "You never answered my question. What's up?"

"I need a reason to visit my sister?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Lucy chuckled, knowing Kitty was only teasing. After spending the holiday in their shared room, both Charming girls were thankful to get back to school where they were in separate rooms and could live their separate lives. They would always be a pair but some space was always nice. "Chad won't come out of his room since Audrey left and the Tourney team's getting worried. I saw a couple of them outside his door on my way over here. You want to go see what's up with our dear idiot of a brother?"

"And ruin the peace we've had?" Kitty asked, walking toward the door. While Audrey had only been gone for a couple of days, it was still a lovely amount of time where Kitty didn't have to deal with Chad's foolishness. "Did mom ask you to check on him?"

"Nah," Lucy shook her head, giving Kitty a look for her mention of their mother. "Dad did after he got a text from Ben of all people. I mean I know Ben's King now but surely he has better things to do than check on Chad."

"Lead the way McDuff!" Kitty exclaimed, launching herself from the bed and leaving her room. Despite how she was feeling toward her mother, she couldn't turn down a request from her father. Even if it meant sticking her nose in Chad's business. _Especially_ if it meant sticking her nose in Chad's business. The two of them made their way to the other end of the school where the students in Chad's year were roomed. There, Kitty saw quite an odd sight—the entirety of the Tourney team, sans Jay and Ben, standing in front of Chad's bedroom door.

Kitty assumed Ben's absence was due to his duties as King and Jay's…well if Kitty was Jay, she wouldn't want to spend too much time around Chad—team mate or not.

"So do you need an invitation to this party or can anyone join?" Lucy asked, squeezing between Conner and Li, the boys shifting as they saw her approach to give her more room.

"Didn't think you guys would show," Emir told them, looking over at Kitty and shooting her a small smile. Despite her common sense, it still had the power to make her go weak at the knees. If she was a different type of princess, she might have swooned. "After all, I got radio silence from my text to Kitty."

"And miss a chance to see my brother become even more dramatic?" Lucy chuckled while Kitty flushed at the reminder of the unread text in her pocket. Of course it was a social text, concern about Chad. How egotistical did Kitty have to be to assume that it was anything else? "Besides we got a text from our dad, wanting us to check on our brother. Seems he's been radio silent on their end and mom's concerned."

"What's going on?" Kitty asked, finding her voice and sliding up next to Akiho.

"That's something we'd like to know too," Akiho told her, giving her a friendly smile as he shifted as well, giving her some more room. Kitty figured they must have looked like an odd sight to any passersby; an uneven semicircle around Chad's door. "I mean, I knew the dude was obsessed with Audrey but I didn't think he'd take her leaving this hard. I don't think he took not getting the captain spot on Swords and Shields this hard."

"Trust us, he didn't," the twins said at the same time.

"Though that might be because he was busy redoing the work he had all the girls in school do for him," Kitty added on, smirking a bit at the memory. "Plus mom never really put up with that sulking nonsense. I think a good sulk equaled an hour of chores."

"Unaided," Lucy added. "If you've got time to lean, you've got time to clean. Guess Chad's just making up for lost time."

"But it's not like she's gone for good," Kitty pointed out, holding back the temptation of rolling her eyes at the idiocy of her brother. "Audrey's going for a spa retreat. For Hades sake, she left Chad single during it so he could be a giant playboy. That's the best gift she could have given him. What does he have to pout about?"

"You mean besides the fact that our brother is in fact a giant drama queen?" Lucy asked, causing some of the boys to chuckle.

"Well regardless of that, we need him to get to practice otherwise Coach might cut him. At the very least Chad'll be benched for the first few games," Akiho told them. "Any advice? We really don't want to go and bother Ben for this."

"Why not go to Jay?" Kitty asked. "He's the captain after all."

"After what we saw about Chad in the viewing, do you really think he'd take Jay's orders as captain?" Conner asked and Kitty had no choice but to agree with him.

"Wait, why didn't you call Chad's roommate?" Lucy asked, giving some of the Tourney players a look.

"Chad dorms alone, remember?" Kitty told her. "Mom got him the special privilege after he lied about the mess in his old room being Doug's."

"Oh yeah," Lucy nodded. "I forgot about that. Did mom ever…?"

"Not to my knowledge," Kitty said.

Emir cleared his throat. "As great as this trip down memory lane has been, we do have a practice to get to."

"Yeah, if you could hurry this up?" Li added.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kitty said with an eye roll. "I don't see you offering any ideas of how to get Chad out of his room."

Kitty looked over at Lucy, who said "Don't look at me sis. You're the older and therefore wiser one."

"How long have you been waiting to get me back for that comment during the viewing?"

"Too long."

Kitty shook her head and sighed, turning toward Chad's door and knocked. "Yo, Chad! Open up!"

She was greeted by nothing but silence, which she absolutely expected. When Chad got in a funk, it was hard to get him out of it.

But thankfully Kitty was nothing if but persistent. As well, as a younger sibling, she knew how to play certain cards that would get Chad to do anything she wanted. It was a shame she had given him the only copy of the picture she took of him spiking the punch at the celebration after Ben's coronation—as well as deleting it off her phone. The threat of that going to their parents would have earned an instant door open.

"Chad, it's Kitty. I'm standing in front of your door with your Tourney team. You really want to see what information I could share with them? Like maybe your full first name?" Kitty shouted, pounding on the door. It wasn't a very good threat but it was the best she had with the short amount of time she had.

"Don't you dare Katherine!" Chad's voice shouted at her through the closed door. Kitty shrugged at the use of her full first name as her mother had already used it at the viewing.

"Katherine? I thought her name was Kitty," one of the Tourney players muttered behind her.

"Don't be a jock stereotype Brenden," Miguel told him.

"Come out of your room and get your ass to Tourney practice then!" Kitty shouted back, ignoring the antics of the boys behind her. "You know perfectly well dear brother that I don't make threats. I make promises—and I always keep my promises."

There was no response from Chad and Kitty was slightly worried that he had gone out the window. Yes, Chad was that dramatic. However, the turning of his doorknob broke those thoughts and Kitty couldn't help but feel relieved to see her brother staring at her. A little rumpled, like he hadn't left his bed for the past few days but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"So how badly are you going to kill me for using your full first name?" Chad asked.

"Mom already used it at the viewing," Kitty shrugged. "Pretty sure most people already knew. I mean, people can't honestly have thought that our parents would have named me Kitty."

"So…?"

"Free pass. This time."

"Duly noted," Chad nodded as Emir dragged him into the Tourney huddle. "Keep your shirts on! I'm coming."

Kitty watched them walk off with a smile as Lucy shook her head. "Dare we watch the train wreck that would be a practice without Ben leading them?"

"Actually I'm going to go check on Mal," Kitty said, pointing down the hall to where Mal's room was located. "We've been raised our whole lives on how to handle being a princess in the spotlight. Mal's from the Isle. It's probably a tough adjustment."

"Mal's fine," Lucy told her. "If anyone can handle being thrust into the spotlight, it's her. Besides, she might not want someone younger poking their nose into her business."

"You saw the same interview I did right?"

"You forgot that Mal's probably prepping for her trip to Agrabah right now, right?" Lucy shot back. "I doubt she wants to have us barge in on her."

"While you have a good point little sister, I still want to check on her," Kitty told her as Lucy rolled her eyes at the little sister line. "After all, Hadie's gone. Persephone's gone. Dizzy's gone. Mal's going to need someone to talk to."

"And you think it's you?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. "You, the oddly extroverted introvert?"

"Shut up," Kitty told her with a roll of her eyes. "Mal deserves an ear to listen to her—even if it's just me."

Lucy nodded and the two twins went on their separate ways as Kitty made her way down the hall to Mal's room. While Lucy was probably right, and Mal likely didn't want a younger kid bothering her this close to the Agrabah trip, Kitty still felt a need to poke her head in. Blame it on having Fairy Godmother as practically another parent. As she reached the door, Kitty bit her lip as she knocked on the door. "Mal, it's me Kitty. Can I come in?"

"One sec!" Mal's voice shouted back and Kitty was at least thankful for a response. She was not in the mood to play around like she did with Chad. Once a day was enough, thank you. "Okay, come in."

Kitty opened the door and couldn't help but be impressed with how messy the room was. It could honestly give Evan or Rose Fitzherbert's room a run for its money with fabric strewn all over the place and mannequins occupying Evie's bed and the desk chairs. "Did a bomb explode in here?"

"Blame Evie," Mal sighed, brushing back her newly blonde hair. Wait, what?

"When did you change your hair?" Kitty asked, staring at the aforementioned change in shock. This was not something she would have expected from Mal of all people. Kitty actually loved the purple look and had almost been thinking of changing up her blonde hair to something else. "I mean it looks good but it's unexpected."

"Just fancied a change," Mal told her with a slight shrug. "But the length is going to drive me bananas."

"Makes the stylists happy though," Kitty told her as she walked in and plopped on Mal's bed as it was the only piece of furniture not occupied by a mannequin or a bolt of fabric. "They can do more with long hair so they don't spend the whole time complaining about how limited they are."

"I take it you speak from experience."

"Had a tomboy phase when I was a kid," Kitty told her, sitting up as she spoke. "Insisted on a pixie cut hair style. You'd have thought I murdered someone the first time I walked into my stylist's office."

Mal shook her head and sighed while Kitty looked around the room once more. It was a serious mess—had Kitty not known that it was Mal and Evie's room she would have thought that it belonged to one of the Lost Boys. Nibs and Slightly were horrible at keeping their rooms straight. Of course, Peter Pan wasn't the best either. He was only a year older than Kitty and yet Kitty couldn't help but think there was a lifespan between them.

"So not to be nosy," Kitty said, still looking around the room and absentmindedly folding a stray bit of fabric as she broke the silence, "but if we're blaming Evie for the mess, does that mean that Evie is somewhere in this room?"

Mal snorted in amusement. "No, she ran off with Doug to get more fabric. Meanwhile, I'm here, trying to pack for my trip to Agrabah and she leaves me with a disaster area for a room."

"You need any help packing?" Kitty asked, setting down the bit of fabric and walking over to Mal. "Believe it or not, I'm pretty good at being organized."

Mal shook her head. "I'm good. Once I get my bag packed, it's one less thing on my ever growing to-do list. I still need to meet with Jane about Cotillion and then I have to talk to Fairy Godmother about classes. After that I need to talk to my handlers about the princess lessons and then between all that find time to have a normal teenage life."

"And yet you stay poised and composed under pressure," Kitty said, slightly stunned and yet inwardly applauding as Mal finished her rant. "You know mom would be more than happy to help. Dad too."

"Your mom has more projects going on than a beaver has dams," Mal told the younger girl. "The last thing I need is to put more stuff on her plate."

"You do know who my mother is, right? She's the queen of multitasking," Kitty told her. "At the very least she could help you clean your room."

"You really want me to call your mother don't you?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. Kitty shook her head.

"Hey, you do what you want," Kitty told her and then an idea struck her. "You know, why don't you just magic the room clean? I mean, I'm the only one here and I wouldn't tell anyone."

"That's cheating."

"Who are you competing with?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know if I had magical powers, I'd be using them to clean up my room in a heart beat."

Mal looked a little unsure but then took another glance around the room, seemingly taking in just how messy it was. "I would hate to come back to this," she muttered, looking over her shoulder. "Kitty, watch the door."

Kitty nodded and went over to stand to the side of the doorway, occasionally taking a peak out of it for anyone passing by.

"Beware forswear, make this mess disappear," Mal said softly and quickly did her finger motion. Kitty watched in amazement as the room straightened itself out; the bolts of fabric hung themselves on the wall while the mannequins moved to the corner of the room. Evie's sewing supplies went over to the other corner, by the window.

Kitty couldn't help but smirk as the spell seemed to have gone a little too far as Mal and Evie's beds became made.

"That was not what I was expecting," Mal said, looking slightly shocked. "But at least the room's put together."

"No one's coming," Kitty told her. "I bet you could zap your bag and get yourself packed in no time."

"You're trying to be a bad influence aren't you?" Mal asked, shaking her head in amusement. "No, I shouldn't risk it. Besides, it's been a while since I've done magic that big. I don't want to risk magical exhaustion during the Agrabah trip."

"I hate it when you're right," Kitty sighed as she walked over to Evie's bed and plopped on it. "Still, the room looks good."

Mal's response was interrupted by Evie's arrival, accompanied by Doug who was carrying what looked to be four bolts of fabric.

"Mal, did you put everything away?" Evie asked, looking around the room in awe.

"It was mostly Kitty," Mal said, gesturing to the younger girl. "She helped a lot."

Evie shot Kitty a smile as Doug sat the bolts down near the bed. "Well thank you Kitty, and Mal I am so sorry I left you with all the clean up. These fabrics arrived out of nowhere and I—"

"Evie, I get it," Mal chuckled. "You're trying to get your business off the ground. You're going to need supplies."

"Business?" Kitty asked, looking at Evie in confusion.

"E here is trying to start a dress making business," Mal told her. "Trust me, I know you royals probably have people you go to but Evie's the best I've dealt with."

"How much are you charging for a dress?" Kitty asked, trying to think if there were any upcoming events that she would need a new gown for. Well other than Cotillion of course.

"Um…I'm not sure," Evie said. "Maybe fifty dollars?"

"That's how much Mal charges for hair," Kitty told her. "No supplies, not much time. According to dad, you have to think about how much the materials cost and how much that'll eat into your profit."

"You pay attention don't you?" Mal asked, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah," Kitty shrugged. "I'll likely be running a kingdom of my own someday even if it's not mom and dad's. I still need to know the same stuff as Chad, especially if my future husband turns out to be a moron."

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "Well E, guess you're going to have to recalculate your pricing."

"But I don't know how much the fabric cost," Evie said. "Snow White ordered all of this for me and the mannequins were free from Rapunzel. Fifty dollars seems fair to me, since I won't be trying to regain any money spent on materials."

"How about a hundred?" Kitty asked. "Just in case you have to buy new material or make embellishments? Besides, you also have to think about your time making the dress."

"Kid's got a point," Mal nodded. "I'd even go one fifty, two hundred at most."

"Please, most of these royals can afford to go three fifty," Kitty scoffed. "Chad blows about a thousand on tuxes for every ball my parents throw. Considering they throw a ball every year, I weep for the kingdom when he takes the throne."

"As do we all," Mal muttered.

"Five hundred?" Evie suggested. "Does that seem like a good price?"

"Yeah that seems like a fair price so you shouldn't have trouble bringing in customers," Kitty nodded. "Besides, I've seen your dresses Evie. You designed Mal's gown for the coronation and got a shout out from Snow on live television."

"That was two months ago though," Evie sighed. "I need something new—Doug's going to design my website and Mal agreed to let me make her outfit for her Agrabah trip. At least then I'm showing some new looks—"

"As opposed to resting on your laurels," Kitty finished, fishing out her phone to let Lucy know the news. Even if the fashion world considered Mal's dress old news, most of the girls at Auradon Prep did not. Kitty knew the best way to spread the news was to let Lucy know. Her sister could spread the news like wildfire—the only one who would have been better would have been Audrey. "That's fair."

"Oh, speaking of which," Evie said turning to Mal. "I have it all ready. We should do a final fitting to make sure I don't need to do any further adjustments. I also have an extra outfit available in case anything unforeseen happens."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Doug said with a chuckle, giving Mal a brief wave. "I'll see you later Evie."

Kitty nodded. "As much fun as watching Mal get fitted would be, I have a pile of homework I need to get started."

As she walked out the door, Kitty stopped as if remembering something. "Hey Mal? I don't know if you want this but I still have some of my old training books from a couple of years ago. Finishing school attempt number five I think. If you want—"

"Sure," Mal said as she got on the platform. "They can't be as bad as the books my handlers have given me."

"I'll bring one of them over later for you to take a look at," Kitty told her. "Meanwhile I'll leave you to Evie's gentle hands."

Kitty chuckled as she walked away from Mal's room, closing to the door to give the new blonde some privacy. Walking back toward her room, Kitty sighed as she thought about the looming pile of work she needed to complete.

"Hey Kitty," Peter's voice broke into her thoughts as Kitty made her way down the hall. Looking up, Kitty shook her head as she saw the perpetual kid sitting on one of the rafters on the ceiling.

"Dare I ask how you got up there?" Kitty asked.

"Pixie dust of course!" The red head told her and floated down to her. "What's got your smile upside down? Chad trouble?"

"For once, no," Kitty said, shaking her head. "Just thinking about the homework I have to get done."

Peter made a face. "That's no fun! Come and goof off with me! The lost boys and I are going to play 'Find the Treasure' and we're going to get Jane to join us."

"Fairy Godmother's daughter?"

"Jane Darling," Peter elaborated and Kitty nodded, her confusion cleared up. "She's a bit of a stick in the mud but she loosens up once you get to know her."

"Didn't she not speak to you guys for a month after you threw her notebook in a mud puddle?"

"Details," Peter said, waiving his hand to the side. "So? You in?"

Kitty chuckled. "Peter, I'd love to. But mom and dad are already dealing with one problem child. They don't need Fairy Godmother calling them, saying I haven't done my homework. We can't all be as charismatic as Chad and get the opposite sex to do our work."

"Maybe another time then," Peter said, giving Kitty a smile. Kitty nodded and continued to make her way back to her room, not bumping into to anyone else she knew along the way. Reaching her dorm, Kitty slipped in and closed her door with a sigh.

"Alright, that was enough human interaction for the day," she said, muttering to herself. "Let's dig up that book for Mal and then get started on the pile of work."

The book, thankfully, was easy enough to find—after about an hour of searching, Kitty found it near the edge of her bed.

"What were you doing down there?" Kitty asked, blowing the dust off of it and brushing the loose hair from the pages. "I thought I buried you under my socks?"

Not expecting a response, she tossed the book on her bed before finally turning to her homework. Cracking her knuckles, Kitty grabbed a hair tie that was on her bedside table and deftly put her hair up into a messy bun. "Let's do this."

She worked for what felt like hours, writing essay after essay until her fingers were sore. The rustling of the pages of her books were the only sound in the room with the exception of the graphite of her pencil rubbing against paper.

"What are you doing?"

The voice of her roommate broke Kitty out of her work haze. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Grace Hatter standing in the doorway.

"Since when do you not leave homework until the last minute?" Grace asked, walking in and plopping on her bed.

"Since I had to spend a holiday with Chad redoing his work," Kitty told her, putting the completed work in a file folder on her desk. "Trust me, I don't want mom and dad to find out that I repeatedly leave work for the last minute."

"Good idea," Grace chuckled, leaning back on her bed. "I'd hate to have redo any work over summer holidays. Doing it once was bad enough."

"So true," Kitty said with a sigh.

"Oh, so what's this about Evie starting up her own business?" Grace asked. "I heard it from Paige, who heard it from Rose, who heard it from Lonnie, who heard it from Macaria who heard it from Elle who heard it from Valerie, who heard it from Kimberley who heard it from Emma who heard it from Lucy."

"My sister makes good time," Kitty said, glancing at her phone. "I think I told her the news maybe three hours ago."

"So it's true?" Grace asked.

"It's true," Kitty nodded. "She's currently trying to make an outfit for Mal for the Agrabah trip since she doesn't want to rest on her laurels."

"But the outfit she made for Mal for coronation was beautiful!" Grace exclaimed. "I'd be still showing that off to this day."

Kitty shrugged. "According to Evie, it's old news. She wants to show off something newer. Then again I've never really been into fashion so I couldn't tell you why she's stressing about this."

"Think she'd do my gown for Cotillion?" Grace asked. "You know what, I'm not going to wait to wonder. If I do, there's going to be a line of girls and I'll have to settle for something off the rack again."

Kitty paused, and realized that her roommate made a good point. Besides she was fourteen, almost fifteen years old. At some point she was going to become a more integral part of her parents' yearly balls. She was also the eldest daughter so she needed to represent the family as best she could.

"Grace, wait up!" Kitty shouted as she grabbed her wallet, eagerly making her way back to Mal's room to talk to a certain blue haired girl about a dress.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**A/N: I do not own anything (with the exceptions of my OCs which as always are available to play with in your own stories!). **

**So it seems lockdown has only lead to more writing time for me which means I got this chapter out faster than I had previously thought. Not necessarily a bad thing, I mean it means I'm not bored off my head every minute of every day. **

**Seriously you guys, and I'm speaking to my American readers for this, STAY INSIDE IF POSSIBLE! The more we practice social distancing, the better the curve will be and we won't overload our medical system. I know it's not fun-trust me, even my introverted ass is begging to talk to someone who's not my roommate or my cat. But, and this is coming from a purely selfish place, I want to go to Disney next year. If Corona's still around, that ain't happening. **

**Okay, now that the doom and gloom stuff is out of the way, let's move on to some more fun stuff. **

**Guys, this will be the last chapter for "Bridging the Gap" and I'll be getting the first chapter of the Watching D2 story up ASAP. Like I said, not much around here but writing time. Plus I discovered a new Broadway soundtrack (Heathers) that really gets me in the mood. Granted it's one song but *shrugs* it's a start. **

**Ooh, god I'm rambling. **

**AmethystDragon14: Oh I'm so glad you liked it! Kitty's such a fun character to write because of the fact that she reminds me of me at 14. Well without an older brother. And a twin. And a younger sister. And I'm not a princess. **

**Guest: Oh, okay-I can totally make Aziz the eldest sibling, and see if I can squeeze in a younger sister there too. Plus I love the idea of Tiana having a daughter! **

**SailorMartin3: Depending on where I start the next story, Dude may in fact talk! Now I'm imagining Belle's reaction to a talking dog and it's making me chuckle a little. Lonnie was a given for D2 considering her subplot of getting on the Swords and Shields team (plus she goes to the Isle) and Kitty was also a yes for me considering Chad made an ass of himself keeping Lonnie off the team. **

**Kaybugg1: I'm so glad you like the chapter and I can't wait to read your story! **

**SilverDragonflymoon: Oh, thank you! **

**Guest: I guess I do need to write a chapter in either Persephone or Hades' POV at some point. **

**lilyflower101: The most annoying thing about D2 is they never tell us how much Evie makes with her business. We just know it's a lot. **

**Descendants4: No apologies necessary! Homework comes first, even if I may have put mine til the last second a time or twenty. As for Chad, I mean the man wanted a cape lined with fake fur for Cotillion-I see him spending a lot on a tux. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope to see you all at the next story! **

* * *

The months seemed to fly by as Mal continued her princess prep. Every day seemed to bring more and more duties her way and Mal honestly felt like she was at her breaking point.

Each of her handlers would tell her something different and turn Mal's head. The only thing that even remotely helped was Kitty's princess book. But even that was confusing at times—not to mention one of her handlers had dismissed it as being too 'outdated'.

_What I wouldn't give to be back on the Isle right now, _Mal sighed as she finished up the mountain of homework she had set to the side. Her teachers, at least, were very understanding about the whole thing. She still had to attend classes but they gave her an extension on her homework.

Plus Fairy Godmother was allowing her to retake tests Mal might have done poorly on due to everything else that was going on. If it hadn't been for the fact that most of the teachers and Fairy Godmother were at the viewing, Mal might have thought it was because she was Ben's girlfriend.

Thankfully, she had been able to take one of the things off her plate—through some research at the library, she had found a recipe for a truth potion that looked like a gummy candy. Mal quickly emailed the recipe to herself which is where she found herself in the kitchen.

"The more things change, the more things stay the same," Mal chuckled as she stirred the potion for Carlos. The only thing really missing was her friends by her side, the way they had been when Mal made the cookie for Ben. Mal wasn't too upset though—she expected the solitude. What she didn't expect, however, was for Ben to slip into the kitchen as well.

Ben brushed the hair out of his eyes and stared fondly at his girlfriend, who didn't seem to notice she was no longer alone. It was clear that Mal had made a mess in the kitchen, with flour coating her blonde hair, making it seem even lighter than it had been. Most princes or kings might have been disappointed or repulsed by their partner not being perfect at something. Ben, however, didn't mind in the slightest.

"What are the odds I'd find you here?" Ben asked, a fond smile on his lips as he looked at his girlfriend. Mal, however, jumped upon hearing his voice and flipped her phone over so he couldn't see the screen.

"Ben!" Mal exclaimed, quickly putting a smile on her lips. The last thing she wanted Ben to know what that she was using magic. Granted this was something Carlos had asked for but still. Magic was magic, and the people of Auradon had retired it.

Now, if it had been for a reason like 'magic had ruined the lives of half of the royals in Auradon' then Mal could understand it. It didn't mean she'd like it but she could understand the reasoning behind it. Never mind the fact that it was magic that bettered the lives of the other half of the royals of Auradon.

_After all, if Naveen had never been turned into a frog he would have never met Tiana. If Cinderella's Fairy Godmother hadn't appeared, Cinderella would have never met Kit. If Aladdin hadn't rubbed the Genie's lamp, there's no way he'd be married to Jasmine—mainly because Jasmine would still believe he was dead but semantics. _

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked, thankful a bit calmer than she was before.

"I could ask you the same question," Ben asked as he walked over and gave Mal a brief peck on the cheek, the counter separating them. "Busy baking?"

"Umm…yes!" Mal said, reaching for a cook book to act as a prop. Thankfully the kitchen staff happened to have one lying around. "You caught me. I was working on a surprise for you but I guess it's ruined now."

"You didn't have to do anything for me," Ben told her, amazed that she would do that. Ben couldn't believe how easily Mal had been adjusting to the royal life. Granted there were some stumbles but if Ben hadn't known Mal, he would have assumed she had been raised as a royal all her life.

"You've been working so hard Ben," Mal said, walking around the counter to wrap her arms around him. It was true; the few times Mal had had a chance to see Ben, he always seemed exhausted. Almost more exhausted than how Mal felt most of the time, if that was possible. "You deserve a moment to relax. Eat something that's not poorly made council sandwiches."

Ben sighed, and wrapped his arms around her in return. "That would be nice, and the sandwiches aren't too bad. But I'm booked until tomorrow, and even that's uncertain since there could be an unforeseen emergency."

"How about a picnic? I could make all your favorite foods," Mal suggested as the idea came to her, even though she was kicking herself as the words left her mouth. Cotillion was right around the corner, as Jane's ever growing check list showed. If Mal was the murdering type, she would kill Audrey for leaving her with this mess. The last thing Mal needed was to deal with a picnic.

"You don't need to do that," Ben said but Mal shook her head.

"I insist," she told him before a smirk formed on her face. "You need to relax Bennyboo."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculous nickname. "I thought that was behind me."

"Nah, I'll dust it off for special occasions," Mal told him, brushing a bit of flour from Ben's jacket that had transferred itself when Ben leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Go on, you're probably late for something aren't you?"

Ben chuckled but then looked at his watch, his eyes growing wide as he looked at the time. "You're right, I am so late! I'm so sorry Mal!"

"Go!" Mal urged with a chuckle as Ben ran out of the kitchen, the streak of flour still evident on his jacket. Shaking her head, Mal flipped over her phone once more to see the rest of the recipe. How was she going to handle this picnic with Ben? She could barely eat curry without spilling it all over her self, as her outfit from Agrabah proved.

Shaking her head, Mal got herself out of her thoughts and continued to work on the gummy. It would be nice to be able to tell people what she really thought but that might end up with her gaining a one way ticket back to the Isle.

_That wouldn't be too bad, come to think about it, _Mal thought as she continued to stir the gummy mixture. _No more rules, no more committees, no more dang Cotillions. I mean, it's a freaking dance. Didn't these guys just go through a major event six months ago with Ben's coronation? _

Mal shook her head to get out of her thoughts and poured the gummy into the mould before setting it in the fridge, leaving a post it reading _Do not touch_.

"I mean, it's not like anyone else here would touch it but it's better to be safe," Mal muttered as she gathered ups her stuff. Reaching for her phone, Mal paused as she realized something. Something very important.

"What in the world are Ben's favorite foods?" Mal wondered, looking around the empty kitchen. Despite the fact that they did talk to each other, there was still so much that Mal didn't know about Ben. Grabbing her phone, Mal quickly scrolled through her contacts; looking for anyone who would be able to help her.

Evie was swamped with dresses she needed to finish for everyone going to Cotillion so she was out. The last thing Mal wanted to do was add more work for her best friend, especially as her business was getting off the ground.

Jane would definitely know but she was up to her ears with Cotillion prep. While she was glued to her phone, Mal couldn't help but think that it would take a fair amount of time to get an answer from the other half-fairy—and time wasn't exactly something Mal had right then.

"Lonnie!" Mal gasped, realizing that Mulan's daughter had been friends with Ben as well. Sending a rapid fire text, Mal sighed in relief as she pressed send. Setting down her phone, Mal went to go check on the gummy. Poking at it, she shook her head upon seeing that it hadn't quite set yet.

The pinging of her phone indicating a text had come through caught her attention and Mal rushed to her phone. Grabbing it, she was relieved to see a response from Lonnie—however the actual text was not as comforting as Mal thought it would be.

"His favorite foods are all the foods Mrs. Potts made for his parents?" Mal groaned, resting her palm on her forehead. "I barely know how to boil water on my own. How the heck am I supposed to make beef ragu or cheese soufflé?"

_Well you can make potions. That's just like cooking, _Mal's inner voice reminded her. _Plus you've got time. _

_Thursday's tomorrow! _

_Ah. Shit. _

"It's okay," Mal muttered, trying to stem the panic racing through her veins. Why did she agree to this? There was no way she could make one of these items, never mind all of them! If she texted her friends, maybe…

Mal shook her head and took a breath. No, it wouldn't be fair to rope them into this. Jay was busy with Swords and Shields, and Carlos was helping him. Evie was up to her eyeballs with dress orders for Cotillion.

Taking a breath, Mal ran a hand through her hair to try to calm down as she mentally went through her list of friends but kept coming up with road blocks. Kitty was still busy with school work, Lucy had her own friend group, Akiho was helping his mom with her pregnancy plus he was also on the Swords and Shields team along with Emir.

_Here's a crazy idea,_ Mal thought, embracing a rare moment of sanity from constant panic. _Why don't I just tell Ben that there's no way I can make all his favorite foods in a day and we reschedule? _

_Do you think Audrey would reschedule? _

_Well no, random thought that I don't know where you came from. But she probably would have a team of servants make it for her and she would just take the credit. She would also have this date planned for a month. _

"Wait, there's an idea," Mal thought, diving for her bag. She had been carrying her mother's spell book around over the past few months as she had been using more and more magic to get through her duties as Ben's girlfriend. It was incredibly draining and Mal couldn't help but feel more stressed with the worry that someone would find out.

She could handle people talking negatively about her but she couldn't handle the idea of people thinking Ben was a bad King because she was a fraud.

"There has to be something here," Mal muttered as she ruffled through the pages of her mother's spell book. To her disappointment, there were no cooking spells anywhere in the book. Groaning in frustration, Mal leaned against the counter.

Turning the pages in the book again, Mal shook her head as she saw all the spells her mom had come up with. How had she come up with all of these evil spells but there was nothing that could actually help her at that moment?

"Then again, Ms. Love is Weakness would never dream of coming up with spells to help romance," Mal muttered as she dropped her head into her hands. "Maybe I'm trying too hard. Maybe I should just stop trying?"

_Except for the fact Ben would be disappointed,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. With everything else Ben had going on, the last thing she wanted was to be any more added stress. Going back to check on the gummy, Mal didn't notice one of her handlers walk into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hello Natalie," Mal said, not bothering to turn around.

"You've got a press interview in fifteen minutes," the brunette said, pulling Mal away from the fridge and closing the door. "You need to change and do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Mal asked, looking at a strand of her blonde locks. Natalie ignored her and directed Mal toward the door.

"We have a white dress planned out with matching shoes. Leonard might be able to do something really quickly with your hair and makeup but he won't be happy having to do another rush job."

_And you wonder why I've been hiding from you,_ Mal thought as the older woman proceeded to direct her toward another room where a smaller man sat.

"Another rush job Natalie?" The man sighed as Mal was directed into the chair.

"Sorry about this Leonard," Natalie told him as she pulled a dress from a nearby rack. "I had to search the entire school this time before I found her."

Mal couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she heard Natalie's words. She would have known exactly where Mal was if she had asked Carlos, since he was the only one who knew about the gummy.

"I swear, you enjoy making my job difficult," Natalie told Mal, having noticed the smirk.

"Keep your head straight," Leonard told Mal before Mal could make a smart remark. Mal sighed and sat back in the chair. If she ruined anything, it would only increase the amount of time she would be stuck with them.

"That's good enough for government work," Leonard sighed and Mal looked up to see her hair pulled back to the side of her head in a bun. Honestly it wasn't bad but it…it wasn't her.

Her makeup was also lighter than what she was used to, with pink lipstick being the only thing that stood out. Honestly there was so much highlighter around her eyes, Mal thought she had fallen face first into an ice cream cone.

"Quickly!" Natalie urged and Mal slipped on the dress that honestly looked like it belonged more in Arendelle than it did on her, with what looked like sprinkles all over it. Before Mal could react, Natalie had gotten the dress on her and was in the process of putting on a pair of lace gloves onto Mal's hands.

"The purse!" Leonard exclaimed, brushing a lock of his black hair out of his eyes. "Can't forget the bag."

"Right," Natalie nodded and handed Mal a clutch before directing her out the door. "The press won't wait for too much longer and we have so much more to do."

Mal felt herself get led to the press conference but she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if she had stayed evil. Maybe she and her friends would be ruling the school, wreaking everything with their villainy.

She could picture it—the four of them giving Auradon a taste of the evil that they had locked on the Isle.

Don't get her wrong, she wouldn't trade her life with Ben for anything but being evil…it was so much more freeing than being good. Didn't anyone cut loose around here and break the rules for the heck of it?

_I mean, a lot of the people in the Learning to be Royal club got their start by breaking the rules. I'm pretty sure stealing stuff is against the rules. _

Before Mal could respond to her inner thought, the flash of cameras brought her out of her thoughts and Mal could see that she was right in front of the statue of King Beast. Almost as if it was designed to prevent her from sneaking off.

"Mal!"

"Mal!"

"Mal!"

The constant shouting of her name drew Mal's attention every which way and she wished they would take a breath so she could pick a question to answer.

"Mal, please over here! Mal!"

"Only three days until the Royal Cotillion!"

"Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?"

Mal inwardly smirked, longing to give them the obvious answer to their question. Of course she never thought she would be a lady of the court—she hadn't even known there was a way off the Isle until six months ago.

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"Do you like being blonde?"

_Of course not! I miss the purple—but if it keeps your attention off of the fact that I'm a Villain's kid and more on Ben's policies, I'll keep it. _

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

Mal was startled by the question and made to respond but thankfully she didn't have to. Ben scooted through the crowd and went to stand next to Mal. Mal had to inwardly chuckle as she saw the apple in his hands—at least he was remembering to eat something. There were days where Carlos and Jay had to drag him out of his office because he had skipped one too many meals.

"Okay, all right. Excuse me," Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Mal's waist. "Uh we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."

"Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?"

Mal inwardly winced at the question but to her surprise, Ben only gave a small chuckle before leaning toward the microphone.

"We're done here," Ben said but that only caused the reporters to start clamoring once more.

"Just one more question!"

Thankfully more help arrived in the form of Fairy Godmother who quickly stepped in front of both Ben and Mal.

"Watch Fairy Godmother handle this," Ben whispered in Mal's ear.

"Okay, shush shush. This is still a school so if you're here you're either skipping or you're trespassing," Fairy Godmother said.

"Just one more quick question!"

"Fairy Godmother!"

With an ease that Mal didn't expect from the easy going woman who always seemed like she wanted to please everyone, Fairy Godmother shut down the questions with a quick 'shh' here and a 'shh' there. Finally the reporters were discouraged and walked off.

"Thank you guys," Ben said as the reporters slunk off.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Mal added, mentally giving her thanks to Ben and Fairy Godmother rather than the reporters who made her go through that.

"Mal. Ben," Fairy Godmother said before walking off.

"Fairy Godmother," Mal and Ben said at the same time before facing each other. Mal let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over—how Fairy Godmother allowed the jackals onto school property was beyond her. If Persephone was there she'd have a field day.

Maybe Mal should borrow Rapunzel's frying pan for the next time someone wanted her to have an interview.

"Don't pay any attention to them," Ben told her and Mal couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about that. It was easy for him to say; he'd been raised his whole life on how to deal with the press.

"Well, that's a lot easier said that done, right?" Mal asked, giving a little laugh at the end to hide her true feelings of frustration and exhaustion.

"I know, I know," Ben said as he looked off in thought. When he looked back at Mal, Ben said, "you know maybe we should do something. I know we have the picnic tomorrow but we should go somewhere. Get away."

"Yeah," Mal nodded, relieved Ben was on the same wave length as her. It would certainly be a lot less stressful if she could date her boyfriend without reporters popping up everywhere.

"You know, what do…" Ben started to ask but then trailed off as he looked at his watch. Mal didn't even have to ask what was so important—it seemed Ben was always in a meeting these days. "I have a council meeting. I'm so late!"

"That's okay," Mal said even though all she wanted to do was ask how many freaking meetings did his council need to have. This was the second one that day!

"We'll, we'll do it sometime," Ben promised but before he could get out another word, Evie appeared by Mal's side. Mal suspected Natalie had something to do with it.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" Evie told her before looking over at Ben. "Hi."

Turning back to Mal, Evie said "Let's go. Let's go."

"Bye Ben," Mal said. She could barely hear Ben's response over the gaggle of reporters swarming him but Mal didn't mind that as it wasn't her that had to deal with them. After all, Ben wanted her to pay them no mind.

As they made their way back to their room, Mal had to wonder how she was expected to walk in heals every day. She had only had these shoes for fifteen minutes but her feet felt like they were on fire. Plopping on her bed was the best feeling in the world. Of course it could only last five seconds before Evie was pulling her up.

"Get into this!" Evie said, handing Mal a blue and gold gown that, honestly, was not Mal's favorites of Evie's designs. Mal knew the kingdom's colors were blue and gold but couldn't they have slipped a little bit of Mal in there?

Maybe something a bit more above the knee? Or a different color? Heck even a splash of purple along the hem would have been nice. At least that way Mal wouldn't feel like she was disappearing.

_Then again, I know absolutely nothing about fashion. _Mal thought as she got out of Natalie's dress and slipped on Evie's. Walking onto the stage type thing that was in the middle of the room, Mal was startled when Evie forced her shoulders back.

"Oh!" Mal gasped, a rare feat based on how tight the dress was. Mal wasn't exactly a big girl but this dress was almost cutting off her circulation. "Okay Evie I can not breathe!"

"Well, you can breathe after Cotillion," Evie told her.

"Well I sincerely doubt that. I have at least twenty more events directly behind it and I can't even remember what a single one of them is," Mal said, letting a bit more off her chest than she meant to. But this was Evie, her best friend. If Mal couldn't vent to Evie, who could she?

"Impeccable," Evie said, fluffing the gown and obviously not listening to Mal. Mal blinked in surprise and tamped down the feeling of rage as once again she was ignored. Looking straight ahead, she caught sight of her leather jacket.

Oh how she missed it! It was like a bit of home—but princesses didn't wear leather. Natalie had said that if she caught Mal wearing it again, it would end up in the dumpster.

"Evie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?" Mal asked, finally catching Evie's attention as she looked up at her best friend. But instead of an actual response, Evie just laughed.

"That's funny," Evie told her before getting distracted by the television. Mal couldn't exactly blame Evie for that since she was trying to support Mal but the last thing Mal wanted to see was herself on the television. It just made it apparent that she was playing a role.

Mal really wished she could reach out to a member of the Learning to be Royal club, but it had been so long since she had spoken to any of them that she was worried they would wonder why she was speaking now.

That didn't mean the other club members didn't try to check in on Mal from time to time. Akiho and Emir were constantly texting her, making sure she took time off to relax. Kitty and Lucy stopped by every Saturday to help clean their dorm while Rachel had basically taken over laundry duties for Mal.

Mal didn't know if they were doing this on the orders of their parents or if they were doing it because they were her friends but either way Mal was appreciative of it. They were people who knew what it was like for people trying to learn how to fit in with the royal court.

"No one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last," the television broke through Mal's thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, no kidding," Mal muttered, thinking of the numerous articles that had been written about all her mistakes. Thankfully, since she started using her spell book more often, the articles had died down.

"Mal must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion when she will officially become a lady of the court," the report finished up and Mal gasped as she realized there was another duty she needed to do. Natalie would not be thrilled if she found out that Mal hadn't done the thousandth reading this week.

Forgetting Evie was in the room, Mal reached over and grabbed both the book and her spell book. Flipping through the spell book, Mal paused as she reached the necessary page. "Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need."

_Also, need to remember this spell when it comes to homework,_ Mal thought as she cast the spell on the book and began to speed read through the necessary things.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in and Ben would not like it one bit," Evie said, leaning over the end of Mal's bed. "Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you?"

"Evie, you remember what I was like before," Mal said. "I mean I was a complete disaster."

"Well, personally, as your best friend I strongly believe that this spell book," Evie said, tugging the book out of Mal's hands. "It belongs in the museum along with my mirror. Don't give me the face, put the pout away. You know I'm right."

Mal couldn't help but stare at her best friend in shock. It wasn't that Mal wanted to hang on to the past but there was no way she could make it through without her spell book. If she didn't use the book, then something was going to fall through the cracks.

She couldn't afford for her school work to suffer otherwise her teachers might think she wasn't up for the royal life. But she couldn't allow her royal duties to slide either—they would just end up on Ben's plate and that wasn't fair to him.

"You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?" Mal asked, looking over at Evie.

"Like stealing and lying and fighting?"

"Yeah!" Mal exclaimed, happy her friend was finally getting it.

"No!"

"What?" Mal asked, stunned. Then again maybe she shouldn't have been. Out of all of them, Evie was the most like an Auradon girl—which was fair as her mother had raised her to be a princess.

"Why would we?" Evie asked, bringing Mal back to the conversation. "M, come here. Look at where we are, we're in Auradon!"

Mal stood next to her best friend and watched as the image of her on the television bit into a strawberry. Honestly, while strawberries were wonderful, she was getting sick of them. Mal had started giving the cartons to Fairy Godmother for the school to use as there was no way she could eat through hundreds of cartons before the berries went bad.

Mal was also tempted to ask Ben about sending some of the cartons to the Isle but with all the work he had going on, Mal didn't want to bother him.

"See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want here," Evie said, not realizing that Mal wasn't listening. "So please, let's just leave the past in the past okay?"

Evie reached over and grabbed one of the shoes she was designing for Mal's outfit. They were yet another blue and gold monstrosity that Mal honestly couldn't understand the appeal of. How was she expected to walk with a heel that thin?

"Besides, I mean, look at the shoes! Look at them!" Evie said with a gush.

"Mmm, severe," Mal said, not really agreeing but knowing that speaking up against fashion would be futile. She went through the rest of the fitting before scurrying back to the kitchen to finish up the gummy. After that, she was going to text Lonnie and see if she needed any more Swords and Shields help.

There was so much pressure going around that Mal thought she was going to explode. She needed a way to get a release so she didn't snap at someone. Snapping at her friends would be bad, snapping at Ben or Fairy Godmother would be worse. The last thing she needed was to snap at a reporter—that would be the talk of the news cycle for about two weeks or so.

Sending off a quick text to Lonnie, Mal let out a sigh of relief when she closed the kitchen doors and saw that no one was there. However there was a note that wasn't there previously.

_Mal, _

_Thought you might want to be alone for a bit so the kitchen staff will be coming in around an hour from now. Get your frustrations out now—there are no cameras in the kitchen. We checked. _

_Steven_

_PS: Any more of those cookies? _

Mal let out a chuckle as she read the note and made a note of her own to make the whole kitchen staff some more cookies. Honestly, she just followed the love potion spell without the tear of human sadness. It worked just like a regular recipe.

Hey, she may not know how to boil water but she can follow a recipe.

Rushing over to the fridge, Mal was happy to see that the gummy had completely set. Setting it in a small bag, Mal put it in her clutch and then closed the fridge. Sighing as she mentally checked that off her list, Mal wondered when she would be able to meet up with Carlos to give him this gummy.

No one said being the king's girlfriend would involve all this work! For not the first time in her life since she came to Auradon, Mal cursed her mother's want for revenge.

Then again, at least Audrey wasn't the girlfriend of the king. She may have started turning over a new leaf but Mal wasn't going to lie. The thought of Audrey in Mal's spot made Mal shiver with disgust and terror.

Standing up straight, Mal went to the door of the kitchen. The only way she was going to find the time to give the gummy to Carlos would be if she made it. She was going to do it right now.

"There you are!"

Or maybe she'd do it after whatever inane activity Natalie wanted her to do.


End file.
